Butterfly Fields
by Arinya
Summary: From every view, Snape is forced to take care of Kate because of a mismade potion. Coming to Hogwats, the plot thickens, putting Harry and Snape on the spot. The past is discovered, severitus challenge. *STORY COMPLETE!*
1. Prelude to Fantasia

1. there are serious curse words mentioned a few times in the first two chapters, so that's why it's rated pg-13. The rating may seem ridiculous, but I'm seen five year olds curse at me like hell. The cursing however, I don't like that much and is added for effect and if eased off at the third chapter on.

2. It's smart to read the little 'author's notes' and disclaimers. Disclaimers I have made FUN! Oh yeah! That's utterly amazing! And (A/N)'s are useful, please, I'm being earnest. You know the Importance of Being Earnest, right? (Baaaaaaad pun)

3. Hey hey, it's another SEVERITUS CHALLENGER! (namely me)

4. You should try being nice and thoughtful, and all that other nice garbage by leaving a review. Curse at me if you want. Any response is perfectly fine. 

5. Hey hey! Story can be affected by your responses, depends how I feel, grouchy, grouchier, grouchiest!

6. I'm just a really sarcastic person, if you are offended *bow* I am most regretful of my actions...NOT!


	2. Mismade

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters that J.K Rowling has created are her property, as for Kate, she is concieved of my own troubled mind and is purely mine. The plot is mine for that too has been born of the chaos in this cluttered head of mine. ...Thank you

Author's Note: Hey, I'd like someone to review this please. I haven't had much support and so it'd be great and incredibly generous if you do leave a little encouragment. So far, you have to be reading this considering that there are going to be little notes here you need to know. 

  
Number One: "//" means lyrics to a song, or words to a poem, get the drift right?

  
Number Two: "/" means thoughts...it makes it simpler to know this and since the signs are really basic, I'm sure you'll remember. I put "he thought" here as a 'sample' and just to make sure that you all would know.   
  
Number Three: This is a story for the Severitus Challenge. Heh-it may not seem like it, but trust me folks, I'm builing up my army of words 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


The alarm rang with an annoying series of beeps as the girl awoke. She moaned a little, then walked over to her desk to turn the alarm off, and then went back to her bed. Suddenly there was a big bang and a puff of greenish smoke. She lay on her side, still half-unconscious. A man appeared, he wore black robes and coughed some from the smoke. He stumbled into a chair and sat there while the smoke cleared. The girl sighed.

     
  
            "Come back in five minutes, I'm sleeping" she turned the other way facing the man with her eyes closed. 

He stood up, dusting his robes off. Taking a look around, he cursed under his breath. The girl's eyes flew open, 

               "The fuck is your problem? I'm trying to sleep, and don't curse in my room!" she snapped at the man, then went back to sleep. 

Suddenly she must have realized who was in her room and bolted upright.

               "How the hell did you get here?" she shouted at him. He gave her a vicious look. 

               "Go back to sleep" he growled and took out a wand from his robe. 

               "I don't think so" she muttered and her hand inched towards the cell phone she was charging while she was sleeping and chucked it at the man's head. He couldn't swat it away and there was a loud clunk as the heavy phone hit him on the head. He crumpled onto the floor and she looked over him. Putting back a lock of hair behind her ear, she let out a breath. 

               "If that's who I think it is, I think I'm going crazy" she said to herself.   
  
  
  
  
  


               "Welcome to Kate's room Professor Snape"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ending Chapter Note: URGENT! Did you read the stuff above about signs? I hope you did! It can get awfully confusing if you don't know what you're reading. Please read, give me any helpful hints, little side-notes, flames, or beggings for pairings. I could really use some ideas to get a more complex plot than the one I already have. Remember, this has protentials for anything. 


	3. yawn

Disclaimer: For the sake of my boredom and my 'creativity' in making these Disclaimers, please do an irish jig (if you know) as you read this. (Yeah, laugh all you want, but I've been spending forever on this computer). Oh ho! This is the beginning of a disclaimer! And you know what that is! It's a as-boring-as-hell note that tells you what is who's! And so let's get jiggy wit it! Harry is J.K's! Kate is mine! Ron is J.K's! Screw this, it's taking too lon'! All J.K Rowling's are hers! So there we go!!!

  
  
  


**Kate's POV**

I didn't really feel anything when he apparated. It was in a blink of an eye, open and close. Less than a second. When I looked around, I was in...Ireland? I don't know, it was a guess. There was an old castle nearby that was getting overgrown by moss and vines. 

"Where _are_ we?" I asked. 

He jerked me back as I tried to get a better look. 

"You are to stay by me at all times, you are not to speak a word, you are to be silent and obedient" he said and I blinked. 

"What?" He growled, 

"You heard me" he walked forward a bit, then stopped. I laughed out loud, 

"You have no idea where you are!" 

I was shaking with laughter, he was acting all macho. He growled again, 

"There is limit for apparition you know" I wiped a tear, 

"You can just say that you need my help Sev" 

I ran ahead to a dirt road. 

"What are you doing?" asked Snape dully. 

"It's called hitchhiking Professor" I said and looked around the bend. 

"Oh look, there's truck!" 

I held out my hand with my thumb out. The truck started to come around the bend, it slowed down as the driver saw me. He popped his head out of the driver's seat window. 

"Morning lass!" he said in a strong accent. 

I smiled, "My uncle and I are from the States, could you please tell us where we are and how to get to England?" I asked. 

"It would do us so much help sir" He smiled and tipped his cap, 

"You're in Ireland lass, and England is a far ways off the island. At least by 'ar terms o'course. There's a nice little bed and breakfast a few miles down the road. Back the way I came. I could bring you there" he said. 

"That'd be great sah!" I said getting into the feel. He opened the other door, 

"Hop in!"

Snape went in first and I had to sit on his lap to get in. He looked so sour, and I shifted nervously on his lap. 

"It's not like I want to be in this position either" I whispered. 

He grunted and the man pursed his lips. 

"It's take a few hours, so just sit back and relax" Snape snorted. He sighed, 

"Are you sure you're related to your uncle?" he asked. 

"Just drive man!" shouted Snape and I slapped his hand. 

"Be polite uncle!" I said, and the man's eyebrows went to his hairline. 

"I'm sorry sir, he's just hasn't had enough sleep. Don't mind him" I said and he nodded. 

"Aye," he said. 

**Snape's POV**

He felt so uncomfortable, Kate was sitting on his lap and she wasn't such a small girl. She sat rigidly, afraid that she fall onto Snape. He grimanced and laid as far back into the barely cushioned seats as possible. 

"You better not even _think_ of falling asleep!" he whispered. 

She laughed nervously and shifted slightly. 

As a couple of hours passed, Kate started to get swooney. Snape held her back away from him. 

"Kate! I said don't fall asleep!" he said in a low voice. 

"Growing girls need to get their rest" she murmured and tried to fall forward onto the dahsboard but a bump in the road threw her gently backwards into Snape. 

He was disgusted, at least he was looking like it. Kate's head tilted back as the truck rocked and he tried to pushed her off of him. She swatted at his hands, 

"I'm sleeping" she said. 

"Amazing" he muttered. 

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her, finding no other place to put his arms. She mumbled something and sniffed. 

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: You may realize that I'm using an "& and nbsp" code. I took this out of miscrosoft Frontpage since I don't know how to do a tab in html. Please someone tell me how to do a proper tab, it makes reading so much more easier and neat looking. If you see the actual code which is repeated NINE times in front of each dialogue, please, you must tell me and I'll try to fix it. 


	4. American Money

Disclaimer: Hello there. This is getting AWFULLY BORING, isn't it? Well too bad, I'm 'stealing conscious'. Here we go: All of J.K's Harry Potter ((*junk*)) stuff is hers, Kate is mine, and this plot is mine, goodbye.

  
  
  
  


A few more hours later, Snape saw the hotel up ahead. He shook Kate. 

"I'm sleeping" she mumbled again. 

"Wake up Kate!" he growled. 

Her eyes open and she yawned, then slammed into the dashboard. 

"I've been sleeping on you!" she said. 

"Unfortunatly so" he sneered, then gestured. 

"We've arrived" 

"The man is right lass, this is your stop" said the man. 

She fumbled with the door and opened it, hopping out with Snape behind her. She took out a few bills from her pocket. 

"I appreciate it" she said and handed them to the man. He tipped his cap, 

"Thank you lass" 

"Aye" said Kate. 

The man grinned and drove off. Snape pushed her roughly to the bed and breakfast. 

"Aw quit it" she snapped and stomped up ahead, veering off the path slightly. 

He shook his head and they entered. 

"Kind of late for newcomers" said the old lady at the counter. 

"Sorry, we're Americans..." said Kate. 

The lady nodded as if she understood, 

"Lost?" 

"Only slightly" said Kate. 

"How much is two rooms for a night?" asked Kate. 

"About six hundred lass...where are your parents?" asked the woman. 

Kate blinked, trying to focus and pointed to Snape. 

"Uncle Liam is here with me... I don't have that kind of money, I've got about one hundred and fifty on me. Could you please give me some place to stay?" asked Kate. 

The old woman was perhaps feeling sorry for Kate, she nodded. 

"I'll take one hundred for one bedroom tonight and tomorrow afternoon" she said. 

"Oh thank you, thank you marm" said Kate. 

Snape let out air through his nostrils at "Uncle Liam", at least it was no "Bob". She had some imagination this Kate. He shoved her after the woman who was showing them the room. 

The woman turned around and gave Snape a very disapproving look. He was reminded of Minerva's look and took Kate's hand, then half-dragged her with him. 

"This is your room, good night" said the woman. 

"Thank you..." said Snape. 

"Anna" said the old woman and went away. Kate stumbled in, 

"My American money has gotten me this far" she said to the room and sat heavily in a wooden chair at a table. 

"Go to sleep" said Snape. 

"No" said Kate. 

"I have things to do" she blinked and went into the shower with her bag of things. 

"No peeking" she said and locked the door with a click. 

Snape walked over to the chair and sat back. He was tired, it was a little hard to admit. He wanted sorely to sleep and get all the fatigue off him. He let his head rest on the table with his arms as a pillow. He hadn't changed out of his robes, or had a a chance to. But their musty smell reminded him of his beloved dungeons. He wasn't far now, tomorrow, would be enough to get to their destination, Hogwarts. And hopefully, he would be rid of Kate. Hopefully, she would be a Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff, something foolish like that, and then he could relax again. 

  
  
  
  


Author's Note:Do you like more 'paragraph-oriented' stories? I only noticed that many are formatted like this and wonder if that's what attracts people. If you do, don't, whatever, tell me. I'll sway with the winning side. As always, review. 


	5. I'm no Angel

Disclaimer: Hmph...I think...I think...oh screw that! J.K Rowling's character's are hers...bleh to her too. And Kate is mine! Whooo! And Severus is MINE! no...unluckily no, but then again, isn't Rowling just greedy? *ducks behind trash can as Rowling supporters stampede in anger*

  
  
  
  


**Kate's POV**

You don't know what a nice hot water shower feels like. The steam clouded up the mirror, but I didn't need it. I dried myself off and put on new clothes and dried my hair. Ugh, hair could be a problem. Mine was long and thick, not a good combination for fast drying. While putting that into a turban with the pink towels, I folded up my dirty clothes and put them into my bag. Then brushed my teeth, faced my face, etc, etc. 

As I came out, I unfolded the turban and put the towel back in the bathroom, in a another place to dry. Snape was resting his head on the table. I walked over and nudged him, 

"Go to bed _Professor_" I said with an accent on Professor. 

He raised his head and looked at me oddly, then sneered. 

"Leave me alone muggle" 

"Shut up you pureblood" I said. I reached out quickly and tickled his ribs. 

He let out a laugh which sounded most strange and stumbled out of the chair. I stared, 

"You're _ticklish_?!" He turned sour...again 

"Stay away from me" he muttered and crept into the bed beside the wall. 

I shook my head in shock, he was ticklish??? 

"No matter, I have work to do" I said. 

I could feel Snape's eyes boring into my back. I pulled out several pieces of paper and a lead pencil, then a cd player. 

"I can't survive without music" I announced and turned it on full blast with a contented sigh. 

**Snape's POV**

He lay down on the bed, not knowing what to do for a second and just looking at Kate, hoping it would give her a sense of paranoia. He then realized that he still had his black robes on. He needed sleep wear. He couldn't conjure real clothing...he hated to ask. He cleared his throat, 

"Do you have any extra clothes?" 

Kate twisted to him in her seat. 

"I knew you'd ask...just wait a minute" she said. 

He was frothing inside, how did she always _know_? It was infuriating! He was used to being the teacher, the leader, not the student, nor follower. But then there was Voldemolt...he pushed the thought out of his mind as Kate walked over with a large plaid shirt and gray flannel thin pajama pants. He took them, almost gratefully, and she sat in her chair again, playing with the lead pencil between her fingers. He went to the bathroom to change. Finding that the plaid shirt was a little airy, but the pants were just right. He discarded his robes over the dresser and sat on the bed. Kate took a look at him. 

"Not bad" she said. "I used to wear those for relaxing" then she turned back to her work. 

Snape glowered for a second, _she_ wore these clothes before. Then pushed that out of his mind as well, in the night silence he heard faint music. /The music device that Kate holds/ he thought and the music was awfully loud in Kate's ears, but she was used to it. The words leaked out as Snape listened. 

"//If you gave me just a coin for every time we say goodbye

  
Well I'd be rich beyond my dreams, I'm sorry for my weary life  
I know I'm not perfect but I can smile  
And hope that you see this heart behind my tired eyes  
If you tell me that I can't, I will, I will, I'll try all night  
And if I say I'm coming home, I'll probably be out all night  
I know I can be afraid, but I'm alive  


And I hope that you trust this heart behind my tired eyes  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try  
I'm no angel, but does that mean I can't live my life  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry  
I'm no angel, but does that mean I won't fly  


I know I'm not around each night  
And I know I always think I'm right  
I can believe that you might look around  
I'm no angel, but please don't think I can't cry  


I'm no angel, but does that mean I won't fly"// 

They carried a melancholy of tune to them, with an interval of faster parts. The words were articulated and could be understood easily...although in application, it was ironic how fitting those words were for the situation and time.

//_I hope that you see this heart behind my tired eyes_//

He cut back a yawn and wondered if Kate was still awake or not, then cast the worry off. 

"Who needs to take care of a brat anyway" he muttered and went under the covers to sleep, while going into dreams, guilt slowly gnawed away at his mind.

In a rolling mass of nightmares, he was surrounded by dark. So much dark and black, it wasn't to hide in though. It was trapping him, in an unseeable cell he was being held. Tortured everytime he closed his eyes, he heard screams. Terrified screams from his victims and others. All those people he had to kill, wanted to kill at one point, needed to...no one would forgive him. He was Severus Snape, that monster. Screaming, so much screaming and the faces. They tore at him, throwing whatever pieces of his feeling heart was left to the hounds in his nightmares. He was abruptly jerked out of the horror with a clatter and woke up. 

His whole body was coated in a light sheen of sweat, and the trembling stopped as he regained consciousness. he examined the room for changed. The lead pencil. It was on the floor, that was what had woken him up. He climbed out of bed and picked it up. He spotted Kate, she was sprawled over the desk, her arms attempting to cover whatever she was doing. He felt a draft, but it didn't affect him much. Although he was slightly concerned for Kate, if she caught a cold, he didn't want her annoying him forever. He picked up his cloak from the dresser and went over to Kate. He saw the large piece of art paper rolled out on the table, curious, he nudged one of Kate's arms out of the way.

It was...him. She had drawn him when he was sleeping, in various poses. It was obvious that she had stayn awake for such a long time to have captured the images. He had to admit that she had some talent in art. The pencil strokes were deft on his face and fuzzier on his bodily features, but getting more details. She shaded in certain parts and left the rest to light for clarity. There was one unfinished picture though, he saw. It was the latest one, he could tell for the arbitrary mark of lead that lead off the page. It was him of course and his face was in pain. He looked vulnerable and small...he dropped the cloak on Kate's shoulders before heading off to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thank you Dido so much! I love your songs! So, you now know that it was Dido's No Angel. All you Harry Potter and Snape fans, please hang on! This is what you want, you just need to wait a few more chapters since the ones I'm posting are short, remembering, I'm building up. So put this on your favorites to check back on day to day. 


	6. GET BACK HERE!

Disclaimer:This is getting boring, and so, I shall make it sweet and short. Or is it short and sweet? *shrugs*. ::Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.K Rowling:: --Kate and idea are mine--

Lady Erised: Thank you for the review! You are the first and (last?) (that would be bad). Thanks for the compliment, I hope that the story is strong throughout, I thought yours was GREAT! ((Hey everyone else! Review!))

  
  
  


**Kate's POV**

I jumped up from a dreamless sleep. Quite amazing how I can wake up early one day and sleep through the next. As soon as I stood up, I felt something slide off of me. I looked down, Snape's cloak. 

"Funny, I don't remember putting that on" 

I said and picked it up, draping it over the chair. Then I took out my art tube. It was supposed to hold various utensils and papers. I looked over my paper and rolled it up to put it into my tube. What time was it? I looked around for a clock, finding none, I opened the blinds and saw that the sky was still grey. 

"Around four, five..." I guessed and turned to see if Snape was still sleeping. 

There was no Snape. 

"Funny yet again" I said and then found that he had folded the clothes I had lent him. I took those and put them back into my bag. 

"Severus?" I said in a loud voice. 

"Here" he said behind my back. 

I whirled around, half-scared to death. 

"You're like a ghost!" I exclaimed. 

"You're up early" he said. 

"Amazing, right?" I asked. 

"We should leave" he said. 

"Why?" I asked. "We still have up to the afternoon! Let's have some _fun_!" 

I grinned at my last word. 

"No". 

"Please please please please please!?" I begged. 

He gave me this idiot look. 

"Shut up, I may be slightly in debt because of the clothes, but not this" he said and crossed his arms. 

"Fine" I said and picked up my stuff, then left. 

"Where are you going?" he shouted. 

"Where do you think I am?" 

I ran down the stairs. The old woman was there. 

"Early risers you Americans are" she said. 

"Only a few" I said and looked around. 

"Do you mind making breakfast now?" I asked. 

"Of course not!" said the woman. 

"I'll have it ready in a second" she went into the kitchen while I put my things down next to the wall. 

**Snape's POV**

He was annoyed. 

Grudgingly, he went down after Kate and found her sitting at the table. He stood at the wall and Kate turned to him. 

"Are you going to sit or what?" she asked in a very imperious manner. He sneered, 

"Shut up." 

Kate just sighed and sat straighter as Anna came in with two plates of food. 

"Breakfast is served!" she said cheerfully. 

"Could I fix some coffee?" asked Kate. 

"Of course..." said Anna. S 

he deadpanned as she saw Snape. She went away as Kate went into the kitchen. 

"You want some coffee?" shouted Kate from the kitchen. 

"I prefer not to eat" said Snape. 

"Oh shut up" said Kate. 

**Kate's POV**

I switched on the coffee maker and opened the filter holder. No filter, 

"Great" I stood on my tipi-toes to see the cabinets. 

"Ahhh" I spotted the filters, they were stacked at the top shelf. 

"Smart lady, real smart" 

I stood on my toes and stretched my fingers for it. "Come on...come on!" I said and grasped the plastic, all of a sudden I lost my balance. I yelled and fell on my butt. 

"Oh crap..." 

The filters were strewn everywhere, another mess for me to clean up. I gathered all of the filters except one and put those away while I used one for the coffee machine. Now for the beans and water. 

Luckily the woman had enough sense to leave boiling water in case a hot drink was needed, I just needed the beans now...I searched the cabinets again. 

"Beans...beans..." I said. 

"Would you mind keeping your mouth shut?" asked Snape from the table. I growled, 

"Stupid stupid Snape" Finally, the beans. Well, they weren't really _beans_, but the pre-ground kind and I tipped in the amount I needed. I picked up the teapot and poured water in. Closed the box... 

"Done!" I yelled in pure happiness. 

**Snape's POV**

He let out a feral growl, this girl, she was always in a hyper, three-year old mood. It drove him mad. It was a few more minutes before Kate came back with two cups of a steaming liquid. /Coffee/ he mused. She set one mug down at her seat and gave the other one to him. He looked down at the brown liquid. Kate sipped a little, 

"What? You want more sugar or something?" she asked. 

He grudgingly took a sip and found that in an odd way, he liked it. He put the cup down abruptly to not show his interest in the drink. 

"Let's eat" said Kate, she took a bite out of the toast while looking at Snape. 

He wasn't looking at first, but he felt her eyes stare into him and looked up. They locked gazes for a little bit. 

"Uhh...hi?" she said nervously. 

He let out a breath of exasperation and nibbled the toast. 

It was most uncharacteristic for Snape in view of Kate. She stared, usually people thought, it's all or nothing with Snape. He looked like a rabbit...she suppressed a laugh. He looked up, 

"What?" 

She shook her head, "Nothing..." 

she coughed as her giggles came up again. 

"It better be" he muttered and decided to just finish the toast, then drank some more of the coffee. 

"I'm done" he said. 

"Good, me too" said Kate. She stood up, then looked down at the table with distaste. 

"Shouldn't we clean up?" she asked, but Anna came back in and took care of the situation. 

"Don't worry honey, you can go off and have some fun...with Liam" 

"Fun" said Kate knowingly. 

Snape scowled and pulled Kate outside after she got her things. 

"I still have ten dollars...I saw a panphlet for a fair, it's not that far from here" said Kate thinking. 

"Tickets are cheap...want to go?" 

It was useless to ask really, he turned sour and turned from her. She rolled her eyes, 

"Well, you don't _have_ to come, so...bye!" 

She walked off to the south. Snape turned around and growled, 

"KATE!" he roared. 

She suddenly bolted away, he and took off after her. She was surprisingly fast, but he had longer legs and started to catch up. Kate was being weighed down by her things, she swerved around a tree, and kept on running. Snape cursed, 

"KATE! GET BACK HERE!" 

She paid no heed and almost tripped over a rock, but made it over and Snape pushed himself more. If he could just get close enough for a spell, the woods they were in now would hide them from plain sight. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Building up, almost at the end of this 'scene' as I call it. Little stages or transition, be ready for some serious mysteries. 


	7. Shut up, it was a simple petrifying spel...

Disclaimer: (Bleh)(Too tiring, I'm not doing this, if you insist on reading this, press Back on your browser, read it, and come back here) (Whispers: weirdo)

And...oh my goodness!!! I am so touched!!!! *wipes a tear* People reviewed! I love you! 

Lady Lightning: Thanks for the support! 

Catherine: Well aren't I glad I used paragraphs?

Wine Rose: "Sarcastic girls rock!" Thanks! I have to love the spirit, and thank you so much for coming from fod! Thanks for the compliment on my disclaimers, I had fun. :)

  
  
  
  


Kate was was nearing the end of the woods, at least she thought she was, the direction in which she was running was lighter. Taking one quick look over her shoulder, she saw a livid Snape getting closer and closer. His cloak flew out behind him making him look like a fearful beast. 

Snape's fingers were itching to bring Kate down. She risked one look behind and started to run faster. He didn't even bother shouting her name, she was too damn willful...like a Gryffindor. He put on speed, if he didn't catch Kate now, she'd probably be running to that idiotic fair of hers. He was not going to be caught in a fair with children and music and...laughter. 

"KATE, I _WILL_ PETRIFY YOU!" he shouted one last time. 

Kate seemed like she didn't have the breath to answer and went on. 

**Kate's POV**

My god, he was fast. I was putting out all I had. I didn't want to start a coughing fit, but it was aching to get out. My throat itched and I almost fell over as I brushed past a tree. 

"THANK GOODNESS!" 

I shouted in pure joy. I saw the fair. It was miraculous that I had actually gone the right way. Suddenly I felt an invisible force at my back. I sucked in my breath, 

"Oh no..." 

I froze in place and tipped over, laying on the dirt. My eyes caught Snape running over, short of breath. 

"You are impossible" he said in a low voice and hauled my frozen body up. 

He whispered something and a pair of handcuff like things latched themselves around Severus' and mine wrists. He unfroze me and I started to shriek at him. 

"You could have killed me, do you realize that!?" I screamed. 

I was so nervous, my hand was shaking. 

"How could you even _consider_ using a spell on me? And behind my back as well!" 

I was going crazy, oh god...he really could have killed me back there...He glared, 

"Shut up, it was a simple petrifying spell!" 

He jerked me along back into the woods. 

"You don't get it, do you? I was born with a defect!" I screamed. 

I couldn't keep it in, he just stared then, simply shocked.

  
  
  


Author's Note: Shocked? *pokes you* huh huh huh??? Please REVIEW! I can't go on man! (woman too)


	8. different losses

Disclaimer: Aw shut up! --the crowd goes--. Fine, I will. *bursts into tears*

  
  
  


**Snape's POV**

The first word that popped into his head was..."What?", he sputtered and blinked rapidly. Kate sniffled, 

"I was born with a defect" she whispered very quietly. 

"I'm apparating to the Manor" he said, and fished out his wand. 

Kate looked very apprehensive of the wand and edged as far away as the cuffs allowed. In a blink of an eye, they were at the door of Snape Manor. Kate, even though on the verge of breakdown was in awe of the huge house. Snape raised and brought the silver knocker on the heavy wooden door down twice and in a few seconds, the door opened a creak and a huge eye could be seen through the slit.

"Open up Emrissa" said Snape very calmly. 

The door swung open, 

"It is my Master Snape! Oh Master! I am so glad you are back!" 

Emrissa looked like she would throw her skinny green arms around Snape to hug his legs, but she thought better of it and bowed to let them in. 

"Would Master like something?" asked Emrissa eagerly, her huge eyes glistened and Snape waved his hand. 

"No, it's all right" Emrissa blinked in surprise. 

"Master is ill?" she asked worriedly. 

Snape had to hold back a sarcastic laugh at that, 

"No, Master wants to rest" he said stiffly and went up to his room. 

Kate was brought along and he closed the door as he came into his room. She had to gasp, the room was enormous with rich dark colors of wood. Snape magicked the cuffs off and pointed to the bed. 

"Let me see" 

For a minute, Kate was frightened of Snape. He seemed so sinister, what would he do to her, then for a brief moment, he smiled. It flickered on his face, and he tried to look more kind. 

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you" 

Kate sat on the bed and Snape took off his cloak and raised the back of her shirt. He saw it, along her spine, an angle of bone stuck out like a half-embedded triangle. 

"Does it hurt?" he asked. 

"No" whispered Kate. 

She seemed so abnormally quiet, it wasn't like her. He traced the odd bone with his finger, 

"You were frightened because you thought the spell could break the bone?" he asked. Kate laughed hollowly. 

"Not just that, the bone is very weak, and if it breaks, it could easily cut across my spinal cord. I wouldn't be able to walk" 

Snape looked at Kate's half-hidden face. She was still a child, a vulnerable child no matter how smart she acted. He turned his attention back to the odd bone. Kate started to laugh a little, 

"Do you know what they used to call me at school?" 

"What?" asked Snape. 

"Whale...in the swimming classes, I would do a turn or dive and they thought the bone looked like a dorsal fin. I hated them, they'd always jeer and I'd have to lash out at them, if one of the threatened to break the bone, I'd get so scared. I dropped out of school for a while, I never told anyone after that, it was too dangerous. But I always wondered if there would be an accident if I hadn't told anyone before hand..." 

"Is that why you cough?" asked Snape. 

"Attentative" said Kate. 

"The spine helps you breath, the strange shape of that section makes it a little hard for me. I cough when I'm excited, or taxed, sometimes it just comes out..." 

Snape had to resist from traced the contours of the bone again and let her shirt fall down. 

"I'm...sorry" he said. 

Kate was briefly amazed, it flashed across her face and then she nodded. 

"I know" 

She plodded out of the room, said a quiet goodbye and went to the room next to his. 

The next day, Severus awoke early and changed from his sleepwear into his customary robes. He then decided to check on Kate, he creaked open the door a bit, then opened it wide. Kate was still sleeping, on her stomach. 

"Kate" he said walking over, 

"Kate!" he said louder. 

She twitched, "I'm-" 

"Sleeping, yes I know" he said impatiently. 

Kate drowsily opened her eyes, 

"Was sleeping" she corrected him, yawned and stretched. 

"Get up, we're going to Hogwarts" he said and started to pull her up by the scruff of her neck, but then drew back his hand. 

"Hogwarts? Wow! I get to go to-wait..." 

she said, her excited mood being quickly doused. 

"What's wrong?" asked Snape. 

"I-I don't quite remember what Hogwarts _is_" she said puzzled by her memory loss. 

He studied her for a moment, 

"We will discuss this with Dumbledore, get dressed" 

"Give me a minute, I'll be downstairs" she said. 

"Make it quick" He exited the room and headed downstairs. 

Author's Note: Well...will Snape get nicer? I really don't know. But when does Harry come into the picture? And when does he finally realize that he's his son?


	9. His daughter

Disclaimer: Hum diddle dee. I own Snape. Oh yes I do. Snape is all mine! He is my plush doll! Mwahahah! *pop* oh damn! Will you stop waking me up!? Yadda yadda yadda, Kate and Emrissa and idea are mine while *sob* Snape and HP characters are J.K Rowling's.

SammiSnape: Ooh! Thanks for reviewing. Read your story, good so far

  
  
  


**Kate's POV**

I was starting to be fully awake, but still, curious why I didn't remember what Hogwarts was. Gee, what an odd name to give to a place...I looked around for clothes, then groaned. No clothes! I wasn't at _my_ house! I was at Snape's! Ugh, and I had slept in my old clothes again. I looked around, and spotted a wardrobe. 

"Will there be clothes?" I asked myself hopefully and slid it open. 

Clothes! I gave a whoop and sifted through them. The fabric of the black, green, and dark blue robes felt very soft. I took out a black one and put it on over my clothes and twirled in the full-length mirror. 

"I feel...mysterious" I said, talking to myself is a favorite pastime. 

I tried to execute dark looking poses, looking back at the mirror. 

"I am...the Dark Avenger!" 

Then I laughed at my own corniness, remembering I had to meet Snape downstairs, I took my things downstairs and bumped into Emrissa. 

Emrissa's big eyes grew even wider (if that was possible) at the sight of me. She stuttered as she spoke, \ 

"M-master w-w-will not be h-happy!!!!" she said quivering. 

"What?" I asked. 

"What are you doing?" screeched Emrissa, she yanked on the sleeve of the robe I was wearing. 

"Hey!" I yelled and shook her off. 

Emrissa looked like she was going to burst into tears, then ran away into another room. 

"Hey! Wait up! What's the deal?" I shouted and went after her. 

I entered a large room with a long, wooden table, all set with food, Snape sat at the head of the table seated in a large elaborate chair. He looked up and then froze. 

"Where did you get that?" he asked. 

"Get what?" I asked. 

"The robe! Where did you get the robe?!" he almost roared at me, I stepped back, wanting to run out of the room. 

"I-It was in the wardrobe" I said. 

He just stood there at the table, with his hands flat on the surface of the table. 

"Do you want me to take it off?" I asked. 

For a second, he just stayed like that, then waved his hand. 

"No, consider it a loan until we buy your things at Diagon Alley" 

I creeped to the seat next to him to eat, and did so very quickly and quietly. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had done something very wrong by finding a robe to wear. 

The food was surprisingly good, you'd expect Snape to eat chicken feet or toad skin or something. I sat in my seat, hardly moving, just waiting for him. He looked up from his newpaper, 

"Wait for me in the hall" he said and I got up to go. 

**Snape's POV**

How could he have forgotten? Or not known that Kate was bound to explore? He had been given a nasty shock when she had come maruding in his daughter's clothes. He rubbed his forehead, and blinked for a moment, correcting himself, his _past_ daughter. He had a daughter, once. Snape put down _The Daily Prophet_ and stood up, as always, Emrissa was at his service. She looked fearful, knowing what just happened, 

"M-master is not angry?" she asked timidly, clasping her hands together. He shook his head, 

"Clear the dishes" was all he said and walked away.

Emrissa didn't know whether to be more frightened, or relieved. Her Master Snape was acting awfully strange, and well. She just didn't know what to do about it. Whistling a happy tune, a new past time she discovered, as well as a talent, she cleaned up the dishes. 

Severus walked into the hallway where Kate was waiting with her things, he motioned curtly to get her by his side. She walked over, apparently cured of the ailment of fear. He placed his hand on her shoulder and apparated. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Poor Snape. I am listening to Grey Street by the Dave Mathews Band, I rather like it. Well...Snape's daughter is no more, what other surprises in his life pop up? We obviously know one biggie: *shhh!* *looks around for signs of a dark figure* "Don't tell him!"


	10. Bookie

Disclaimer: Oheeee! J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter characters, much to my dislike and yours. I'm inviting them into my dirty, dog pee filled sandbox to trap them there and hear their agonized screams, begging to be let free since the smell is overbearing. Of course Emrissa and Kate with my idea, being mine are in the big mansion ontop of the hill enjoying their suffering. --lol, this is fun.

  
  
  
  


Kate once again opened her eyes to a new set of delights, and once again, Snape pulled her back before she could cause any more chaos. 

"We'll be getting your books" he said. 

"Okay!" she said, cheerful of getting new books. 

He went to Flourish and Blotts, purchasing with school money fourth year books. Kate's face glowed as she saw the treasure of hundreds of books lined on the walls, in the back room, and on tables. She was briefly let go by Snape while he talked to the shop owner. Kate eventually came back with three books, one on Transfiguration, another on Theories behind it, and the last was about magical creatures. He snorted as he looked through them, 

"The Transfiguration books are too advanced for you, put them back" he handed them back to Kate who held them and stood where she was. 

"Well?" he asked. "What are you staring at, return the books!" 

Kate shook her head, 

"No, I just want them for light reading, and research" she said. He wouldn't take the books, 

"This is school money you realize" 

"I know, there has to be some way I can pay it off, right?" she asked. Snape sighed, 

"We will discuss it with Dumbledore. In the meantime-" 

"Please get me the books! I'll do anything!" she said, not pleading, just trying to be polite. 

He thought he was looking at another version of Hermione Granger. 

"Oh all right!" he said and snatched them, piling them ontop of the other required books. 

Next was the Apothecary. Kate wandered over to the vials of ground pieces of unicorn horns, and dragon blood. 

"This is so cruel..." she said, and was surprised when Snape's shadow was cast over her. 

"Cruel?" he asked. 

"You capture animals for their horns and blood" she said. 

"We don't kill them" he said. 

"I wish I were a vegetarian" she mumbled, then looked elsewhere. 

Snape shook his head while muttering, she was too compassionate. He finsished there and was about to leave, but Kate hounded him with another book. 

"Kate!" he said. 

"I'm sorry! But can you blame a kid for trying to learn?" she asked a little shrilly. 

He bought the book, handing to Kate who obligingly took it and began to turn the pages. 

Snape stopped by all the shops needed, save for Ollivander's, and each time, Kate unfailingly found another book to beg him to buy. 

"You are going to have a long service term" he growled as he handed the last one to her. 

She beamed, "As long as I have my books" 

"Wouldn't you _love_ to meet Granger" he muttered and proceeded to Ollivander's. 

The old man was there, as always, he seemed to know who was coming for a new wand and greeted Snape. 

"Professor Snape, what a surprise!" he said and Snape merely nodded. 

"A wand for the child" he said. 

"Not yours?" asked he. 

"A wand for the child" repeated Snape, making it clear. 

"Of course" said Mr. Ollivander, bemused. 

Snape didn't like him much, he reminded the wizard too much of Dumbledore, and Dumbledore was not always the man of choice. Mr. Ollivander took Kate farther into the shop and started customary measurments, Kate stared down at the tape measure underneath her nose and flitting between her eyes. 

"What the hell...?"

**Kate's POV**

It was the most strange thing I had ever seen, well...maybe except for Emrissa. Her eyes looked like they were bigger than her head! I snatched at the tape measure, it nimbly skipped away and I managed to aim a good flick. It flew backwards a bit, then came back, waving it's tape back and forth. It looked like it was sticking its tongue out. The old man came back with a bunch of thin boxes and he told me what to do. 

"Hazel, eleven inches, unicorn hair, a little bit flippy" he stated and I waved it over my head, he immediatly took it from my hand and placed another. 

"Elm, ten inches, phoenix feather, same" he said and I whipped it around, he took that from me as well and the process went on. 

He gave, talked, took, these three movements executed in one swift motion. My arm was getting tired and the pile of wands was looming. Snape retired to sitting in a chair and I rolled my eyes, this was starting to get slightly ridiculous. 

"Birch, twelve inches, dragon heartstring, reliable" I didn't want to take it, they had a killed a dragon over a wand. 

I didn't even bother to touch it, 

"I'm sorry, I don't think that wand it right for me" I said. He smiled, knowing, 

"Of course not" he said and put that away. 

"I belive this will solve the problem" he said and carefully opened a dusty box. 

"Cherry wood, ten and a half inches, phoenix feather, supple" he said slowly. 

He gave it to me and I immediatly felt a rush of warmth, it spread up from my fingers, back down to my arm in a big rush and my arm arced above my head. Various colored sparkles fell onto my shoulders and I looked up in awe. 

"I thought so" said Mr. Ollivander, Snape stood up to pay and I stared at the wand. 

"Awesome!"

Author's Note:I was thinking, we would all LOVE to have wands right? So let's spread the infection to Kate! AWESOME!!! *dances around with brown coloured chopstick. Pointing to sister shouting "Wingarden Leviosa!*


	11. Pause

Disclaimer: Hot dingety dang! It's another disclaimer, *smack it* oh shut up. (What about my disclaimer?) *quit yer whining, if you want to see the stupid thing so much, hit the back button! *mutters* Smartass

  
  
  


**Snape's POV**

"AWESOME!" 

She squealed out her word as she jumped up and down. Mr. Ollivander was still smiling as Snape payed and nodded a goodbye as they left. 

"Omgosh, I got a wand!" she said and laughed while clutching her wand. 

"Stop it!" said Snape, he was starting to get thoroughly annoyed with her, he was about to shout again, but Kate suddenly stopped laughing. 

"I did it again" she said puzzled. 

"Did what?" he asked. 

"I forgot" she said. 

"You forgot what you did?" asked Snape dully. /Honestly, this child.../

"No!" she said irritated, 

"I forgot why I was so happy about getting a wand!" she said, she held it by the tip, letting it hand and stared at it. 

"Yup, forgot totally, at this rate, I'll probably forget who you are" she said. 

She paused for a second, 

"Who are you...?" she asked. 

His body was frozen in fear, 

"I'm Severus Snape!" he said. 

Her face was scrunched up, trying to remember. 

"Who?" "I'm bringing you to Dumbledore _now_!" he said and grabbed her hand, then muttered a special spell to get into Hogwarts, in a second, he was at the stone gargoyle. 

"Fran's Fantastic Fizzlers!" he said, the gargoyle started to move aside, in his hurry, he slammed through, pushing the gargoyle away and it shook its fist after him. 

"Albus!" shouted Snape, Kate was practically being dragged by Snape up the winding stairs. 

"Albus!" he shouted again. 

He burst through the door to the circular office, 

"Yes?" asked the Headmaster sitting relxed in his chair. 

"The muggle! She's losing her memory at a rapid rate, I have no idea what is going on!" he said pushing Kate in front of him. 

She slapped at his hand, 

"Stop dragging me around! I'm not just some rag doll, and where the hell am I?" she said to Severus in a rather sharp tone. 

Dumbledore stood up, 

"Who is she?" he asked. 

"A muggle named Kate, I accidentally landed in her room after-" he cut himself off, 

"Albus just restore her memory! I'll go through everything later!" he said impatiently. 

Dumbledore nodded, then made Kate sit down in his chair. 

"I want to know where I am...where the hell am I!?" she shouted in fury. 

Kate stood up and started to go forward. Dumbledore pointed his wand at her, saying a reverse memory charm. Kate stopped in her flow of curse words in asking where she was, who they were. She started to say things backwards, like the rewind button on a tape recorder. 

Dumbledore paused her for a second, 

"Curious" he said. 

"She's a muggle you say?" he asked. 

"Yes" said Snape. 

"And she was not supposed to be brought here?" he asked. 

"I do not think so" said Snape. 

"That explains it, a paradox has been created. Kate was never supposed to come to Hogwarts in the first place. Really Severus, you should be more careful in bringing muggle students..." said Dumbledore slightly disapproving. 

"She had talent in magic, and knew too much then. She knew Lucius, she knew what a pureblood was, and she _knew_ I was a death eater" insisted Snape. 

"You still don't understand Severus, it doesn't work that way. So many children are in the world and have unlimited talent in magic, but we _can not_ bring them here because of the anomalies they create. Some things in life are determined by fate, or have severe consequences, unfortunatly, this is one of them. Kate's presence is distorting everything, I would send her back but..." said Dumbledore. 

"But?" pressed Severus. 

"But the memory loss is too severe, I have to keep her here with constant spells casted on her. She knew too much and that was why she was never fit for this life in the first place" said Dumbledore. 

"Just fix the girl!" said Snape. 

Albus sighed, 

"As you wish, but be aware, she has created a paradox-" 

"And does not belong here, I know, I know" said Snape impatiently. 

Albus sighed again, inside himself this time. He pulled back his sleeves for a second, then pointed his wand at the paused Kate. 

**Kate's POV**

"Ugh, what a headache" she muttered and clutched her head, something fell from her hand. 

But at the time, she couldn't care less. Her temples were pounding and she couldn't concentrate on anything. She stumbled back and strong arms helped her into a chair. Her head, burning, she felt so hot. Kate held her head with her hands, and heard faint voices, getting farther and farther away. 

"We need Poppy" said Severus. 

"Quite right, I just hope she doens't go mad knowing I'm the one who did this" said Dumbledore in his cheery manner again. 

With a last look up at the two men, trying to recognize them, there was a sizzle, or a snap and Kate passed out. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Yeee!!! I can't believe! Kate passed out! That WAS NOT SUPPOSED to HAPPEN! Gee whiz, all this paradox stuff is making my head spin. I just hope Kate gets better...anyways, like my little theory building up here? Review!


	12. Reset

Disclaimer:Why the hell do ya gotta make this so complicated. I see that when you said Harry Potter are J.K Rowling's characters. She trying to be cool, looks like a fool. this totally doesn't work, and Emrissa and Kate and idea are mine. *lol, in case you didn't notice, I was trying to put a disclaimer to the words to Abril Lavine's "Complicate".*

Lady Lightning: Hey, thanks again! 

Wine Rose: Thinking of any nice HP character pairings? We have to have a tiny bit of romance, right?

  
  
  


**Kate's POV**

I woke up, and found bright lights, 

"I HATE bright lights!" I thought...only I yelled it at the top of my lungs. 

Funny, I didn't realize what I was doing. There was a scurry of footsteps and a lady came into focus. 

"I'm Madame Pomfrey, you've been burning up dear" she said. 

"I see" I said and struggled to get out of bed. 

She pushed me down and a sudden shock of fear shot through me. 

"Don't push me! Don't you ever _push_ me!" I screamed and bolted out of bed from the much surprised Madame Pomfrey. 

"Where's...where's Snape?" I asked, grasping for the name. 

"Severus? Why he's-" said Madame Pomfrey. 

"Right here" said the voice. 

I felt a sudden gush of relief at seeing him. 

"Don't worry Poppy, I'll take care of her" he said and herded Kate outside. 

He gripped my shoulders once outside. 

"You remember me?" he asked. "You remember me?" he asked before I could answer. 

"Of course I do" I said. 

"Do you know what a wand is?" he asked and held one up to show me. 

"That's mine!" I said and he handed it to me. 

"Good" he said to himself, then started to walk away. 

"Where are you going?" I called out. 

"Where do you think?" he asked, I had heard that somewhere before. I ran after him. 

We walked down and down, deeper in to the castle. 

"Where's my stuff?" I asked. 

"Come on" he said and opened the door to the dungeons, then to his private office. 

"You'll stay here for another week or two before the term begins" he said. 

"Oh." was all I could think of. 

There was a cot and all my things at the foot of it. 

"Can I move around?" I asked. "Don't go outside" he said and left to his desk. 

I went outside of the dungeons and wandered around school grounds. 

I came to a hall full of paintings. 

"Halt, who goes there?" asked someone. 

"Who?" I asked and whirled around. 

"Here Lady" said the voice and I turned to a painting. 

"You can _talk_?" I asked. 

"Well of course, all us portraits can talk" he said sniffily. 

"Well you don't have to be snotty about it" I said and crossed my arms. 

"Cadogan! Stop pestering the poor child!" said another portrait of a Fat Lady in a pink dress. 

"Yeah Cadogan, stop bothering me!" I said, but was smiling. 

"This is kinda cool" 

"Where are you heading to Lady?" asked the knight. 

I shrugged, "Anywhere, I've never actually been here before. This castle is huge" I said stretching my arms out. 

"You'll get used to it" said another portrait. It was one of a badger with its young. 

"Thanks" I said. 

"Oh sssstop babying the muggle" hissed another voice. 

It was a portrait of a large green snake and I paused. 

"Snake" I said. 

"Of course" it hissed. 

"I _love_ snakes! Are there any animals on school grounds?" I asked it. 

It flicked its tongue out and looked at me hard, 

"No...unlessss you go to the Forbidden Foresssst, which isss of courssse... Forbidden" it said. 

"How can you like the slimy things?" asked Sir Cadogan shuddering. 

"They're not slimy!" said the portrait and I at the same time. 

The Fat Lady sighed. 

"You seem like a nice girl, I just hope you don't get put into Slytherin" she said. 

"Why not? What are the traits involved?" I asked. 

"Well...there are many, but a few of the main ones are determination, the drive to do anything for what you want, a certain disregard for the rules, and most of the time, a mean streak" said the Fat Lady. 

"Like the bloody snake" muttered Sir Cadogan, then the Fat Lady piched him from her canvas. 

I thought it over, 

"what about the other Houses? I hear Gryffindor is the most popular" I said. 

"Gryffindorsss..." hissed the snake in a dark fashion. 

"Gryffindors are known for their bravery, and strength of character. Ravenclaw has clever, sharp minded people, very logical and square at times mind you. And the Hufflepuffs are loyal, hard working, and happy with their lives" said the badger, finishing the last House for the Fat Lady. 

I thought about those Houses for a moment, 

"You know I'd hate to say it since everyone downplays Slytherin, but I think I have most of those traits. I can be brave sometimes, but I just have this evil behavior to people sometimes. I'm not quite happy with my life, I'm hard working though, and I'm not as clever as some people thing, certaintly not logical by any means" I said. 

The snake slithered through several canvases, 

"Ssseee?" it asked circling the hall. 

"Slytherin overcomes all" 

"Well...I wouldn't say that, besides, can't badgers and lions kill snakes?" I asked dryly. 

The snake abruptly stopped circling and the Fat Lady had a smug smile on her face, 

"I see she has a nice sense of humor this muggle, something Slytherins don't have" 

"And sometimes ravens too, although I think they leave them alone. Hence the calm relationship the two Houses have" I said, 

"What _does_ the Ravenclaw portrait look like?" 

A large black raven cawed and flew through several of the portraits, a grown man ran over to the crow and stopped short at an empty portrait. 

"Rowena needed some excersize" he said. 

"Isn't Rowena the name of the founder?" I asked puzzled. 

"Yes, but she is not the true Rowena" said the man. 

"Ah" I said. 

"You were discussing how to kill a snake?" he asked. 

"Strike off its head, most used saying maybe" 

The snake glared at me, then slithered away down the hall. 

"I believe that you've lost the favor of the Slytherin portrait" said the Fat Lady. 

"Oh it doesn't matter, I have to go anyway. Nice to meet you, bye!" I said and went away. 

I had now found the classrooms and walked through each one, most of the drawers and cabinets were locked, much to my disappointment. I walked into another one, it was all clean and the place looked like someone was partially living it in. 

"Now I wonder who's place this is" I said to myself and looked around for a name plate of something. 

"Why are you in here?" asked a woman, I jumped and stepped back towards the door. 

"So sorry, meet you later, bye!" I said and got out of the classroom quickly. 

"Well that was close" I said and started to open more doors. 

I hit a breeze of fresh air. 

"I'm outside" I said. 

"Don't go outside" from Snape echoed in my head and I pushed it away. 

"Whatever, like this is dangerous. This is definetly school premises" 

I let go of the door and walked outside. It was absolutely beautiful. The sky was bluer than I had ever seen and there were so many trees and a large lake. 

"What a park" I breathed and decided to explore. 

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Oh Kate! Will you stop wandering everywhere? It's getting hard to keep tabs. Anyway, like it? I think it's going pretty well, and thanks for all the reviews! They keep me going!


	13. Scientifically Speaking

Disclaimer: It's a disease I think, these disclaimers. It's getting hard to spice them up. Blog! (That's my new word of the day). J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and those other characters she created. Kate and Emrissa are mine. You hear me? MINE! You punk, trying to steal them! You see if I get to you! Lol-no, not really.

Voydag: Just wait a tiny bit, it's coming soon. It's coming very soon.

  
  
  
  


The lake was the first place I went to. The water was so dark in the center, but much clearer at the banks, I sat down at the edge and took off my shoes and socks to dip my feet into the water. As soon as my toe touched the surface, a tentacle shot out, I screamed for a second, then regained control. 

"What the hell was that?" I crawled back to the water's edge and the tentacle peeked out again. 

Apparantly, whatever was on the other side of the tentacle just had a shock too. It stroked my foot and it tickled. I laughed, 

"What exactly _are_ you?" I asked, not expecting an answer, but in a few seconds, I saw the head of a giant octopus. 

"...Wow" 

After a nice meeting with the huge octopus, I put on my shoes and saw a large hut with a thatched roof near the Forbidden Forest. 

"I wonder who lives there" I said to myself. 

**3rd**

Kate eventually met Hagrid after a pounce from Fang whom she took an immediate liking to, spending a few hours, she helped him with several of the creatures he was keeping, when it was nightfall, Hagrid invited Kate to stay for dinner, but knowing Snape would be mad, said she had to go, of course when she opened the door Snape was already there, boiling in fury. 

"I _told_ you to stay in Hogwarts!" he roared. 

Kate was almost thrown back at the force of his voice. Hagrid bounded over, making the house shake. 

"Now you see here Professur Snape, Kate's been helpin' me with'the flobber worms, an' skewerts an'..." his voice faded as Snape glared. 

"Uhhh...don't sweat Hagrid" she said and gave Fang a pat before going out the door. 

"Do you _deliberatly_ do this to infuriate me?" he asked once she was outside. 

"Well sorry for helping a Professor" she said. 

"Hagrid is _hardly_ a _Professor_" said Snape seethingly. 

"Why do you act so mean? I'm starting to think that the portraits are right..." she mumbled. 

They entered the castle and Severus brought Kate to the Teacher's Lounge. 

"Don't I feel special" she murmured as she came in, seeing all the other Professors. 

Kate sat down next to the McGonagall as Severus sat elsewhere. Food was magicked in and Kate was extremely nervous. 

She picked at her chicken and McGonagall seemed to notice her. 

"You were the girl at my office, weren't you?" she asked. 

Kate froze for a second, 

"Yes?" she said. 

"What exactly were you doing?" she asked. 

Kate looked up to find Snape resisting from covering his face with his hands. 

"I was looking for a nameplate" she said. 

"In that case, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall. Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts" she said. 

"Yeah, Kate Zephrem. Current prisoner of Severus Snape" she coughed out the last bit. 

All the teachers smiled and started to introduce themselves. 

Kate liked all the teachers she would be having, they were all cheerful and eager to explain things to her. She wondered if things would change in the schoolyear. 

"I'm especially insterested in Transfiguration" she said to McGonagall, warming up on the subject. 

She heard Snape stifle a groan. 

"Well, is there anything you want to know?" asked the witch. 

"Okay, scientifically speaking, you _can_ transfigure yourself, or transfigure something else. However, when the pattern of atoms are changed, the extra ones are released into the air, so turning back would be impossible. How does magic change it?" asked Kate sounding very professional. Minerva leaned back a little bit, 

"Magic isn't science Kate" she chided gently. Kate nodded, 

"I understand, but there has to be something backing up magic, you can't just snap your fingers to have everything you want. There are restrictions right? So if there are limits to what you can do, there must be some underlying principles" she said slamming the back of her hand into the other to emphasize her point. 

Professor Flitwick looked from Minerva to Sprout with an arched eyebrow. 

McGonagall looked slightly uncomfortable, 

"I suppose there are some principles to magic, although I can't be sure what they are..." she mumbled. 

"And so there is some science in magic" said Kate triumphantly. 

There was a whoosh at the crackling fire place and Dumbledore stood there, brushing himself off, he looked up to the other teachers and smiled. 

"So sorry, I had business" he said pleasantly and sat down. 

"I believe you were talking about underlying principles in magic?" he said while picking up a plate. 

Kate blushed, "Yeah...call me a science freak" she said. 

"Well, if you must be scientific, perhaps Severus could help? After all, measurements and mixtures are most important in potions" Kate stared at Dumbledore with a 

"You must be kidding" look. 

His eyes twinkled and spoke again. 

"Or if you'd rather have this debate with Minerva...it'll be quite...educational for us to hear" he said, then sipped some hot chocolate. 

"Euuhhh..." said Kate. She was at loss for words. 

/Quite the opposite of a regular, snickety Kate/ Snape mused. 

"I'm sure you'll enjoy all your classes here" continued Dumbledore reaching for a crumpet. 

Kate managed to smile, 

"I'm sure I will" she said, and everyone knew that Snape was the last on her list. 

"It's late dear, maybe you should go to sleep" said Professor Sprout. 

/My signal to go/ Kate got up and smiled, "Nice to meet you all" she said and they all said goodnight. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Severitus stuff is coming in soon. I need to set up some school atmosphere. --keep in tune for the next episode!--


	14. It all hangs in the balance

Disclaimer: It's actually 6:55 AM that I'm modifying the chaptering of my story. I'm kinda hungry. So it'll be quick. J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters. I own Kate, Emrissa, and the concept (idea).

  
  
  


"What a charming girl" said Professor Sprout once she left. 

"She's hooked on science though, not such a good combination in Hogwarts" said Minerva. 

"Don't think too negativly Minerva, personally I think it's a fine combination. Her scientific thinking invokes questions. I think she'll be a wonderful student" said Dumbledore. 

Snape snorted. 

"Now I wonder whey you are thinking the exact opposite Severus?" asked Dumbledore. 

"She still believes in the mechanics of her muggle world...that presents conflicts" he said. 

"Albus, it's starting to sound like she wasn't _supposed_ to be brought here" said Minerva. 

Snape resisted from rolling his eyes, 

"And now everyone knows my folly?" he asked sarastically. 

"So you did!?" asked Professor Flitwick, nearly falling off his seat. 

Snape inwardly groaned, 

"It will be all right, the memory charms will take care of everything" said Dumbledore. 

"But that's not the only problem, the paradox-!" said Professor Vector. 

Snape was about to scream. 

"I KNOW about the paradox!" he almost yelled at his colleagues. 

"You know that charms won't take care of everything" said Professor Sprout. 

Dumbledore smiled, 

"That is why I depend on you and Professor Snape to create a few tonics and potions later on". 

"A few?" asked Professor Sprout, almost laughing from the craziness. 

"She'll need plently more than a few!" 

"Does the Ministry know?" asked McGonagall. 

"Cornelius Fudge has no need to know" said Snape fevently. 

"He's an idiot, he'd probably try to _eradicate_ the girl" he said darkly. 

"I must agree with Severus on this matter" said Dumbledore quietly. 

"So she doesn't know about her family, her friends, nothing about her old life. Just all the knowledge she's picked up during the years?" asked Professor Flitwick. 

"She has no friends" said Snape, surprising them all. 

"Family is in the back of her head, she won't even try to recall past events...and yes, those are the effects" said Dumbledore heavily. 

Minerva shook her head, 

"Is it really right Albus?" she asked. 

He sighed and spread his hands, 

"I do not know, all I do is to keep magic and our world in balance" 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Please be patient, I have to build up. I've got something great going here. And the Severitus chapter is coming up soon, after Snape makes amends.


	15. No escape

Disclaimer:Iiiiiii'mmmm tiiiiiireed! Why why why am I forced through such horror!? Oh whatever. j.k rowling is an ass because her name is toooo long, and she owns HP characters. But unlike me, me, is a nice, short name, and Kate, Emrissa, and this idea are mine.

  
  
  


Waking up the next day, I changed into the clothes that Snape and I had to shop for, sorta embarassing because I had to keep him away since I to buy a ...bra. 

I went up to the Lounge again and found that they were all there. They all said hi although something seemed funny. They were all smiling too wide, everyone seemed tense and they talked softly and alot, mostly to me. I felt uncomfortable, the only person who was acting regular was Snape, but then again, he's not exactly a 'regular' kind of guy. I just took a bite out of a peach I saw. 

"Um, I'm done with breakfast...I'll see you all later" I said and rushed out. 

A peach for breakfast, what was I thinking, my old school eating habits came back and it was still the summer. 

I walked outside since I didn't really want to talk with the portraits today. Then I remembered Hagrid and his animals. I jogged over to his hut and knocked on the door. Just like yesterday, Fang jumped onto me, knocking me down. 

"Ouch, Fang, you gotta be more careful" I murmured, remembering my back. 

He panted with his tongue hanging out, and I gave him a pat. 

"Kate!" said Hagrid coming over. 

"I didin' expect yeh so early..." he said. 

"You didn't eat yet?" I asked, starting to feel guilty. 

"Nah, me an Fang ate, but I have lots of things to do and..." he said. 

"I could help!" I offered. 

He smiled, "I guess it's all right. Could yeh walk Fang? I have to tidy up..." he said. 

He looked like his was hiding something and I narrowed my eyes. 

"What exactly are you tidying up in there?" I asked, trying to get a look around him. 

He blocked my view by moving around with each look I took. 

"Go into the Forest to walk Fang, if anything funny comes up, shout 'abiego'!" said Hagrid and slammed the door in my face. 

I stepped back and talked to Fang, 

"Well that was weird. What _is_ Hagrid doing boy?" I asked the boarhound, getting real close to his face. 

He whined and sat down. 

I sighed, "Okay, you're obviously sworn to secrecy. Let's get to the Forest" 

I walked into the forest as Fang trotted beside me. He was kinda cute, always jumping around for attention, it reminded me of acrobats. Thinking of acrobats made my head whirl a little and I stopped, /think about what you're doing now/ 

"Walking the dog" I muttered and saw that it was getting much darker now that I was deeper in the forest. 

Then it hit me, 

"Hagrid!" I shouted into the air, "You sent me into the Forbidden Forest, have you lost your mind?!" 

I grabbed Fang's collar to go the other way when he whimpered and shook under my grip. 

"Come on you wimp, we're going back to Hagrid to straighten this out" I said and pulled harder. 

He whined louder, the sound getting high pitched, 

"Fang!" I snapped. 

I turned around to try and coax him to come with me when I saw two luminous eyes. 

I stumbled back. 

"Abiego" I whispered, 

"Abiego!" I shouted at it, it shrank back into the darkness for a second, then came back, closer. 

I stepped back as it advanced. I could see the glowing eyes, and the pearly, white scales on the body of a large snake or slithering dragon it seemed. In one quick motion, it opened its mouth, baring it's shiny white fangs. I then realized how stupid I had been. When Hagrid told me to shout 'Abeigo', he meant with a wand. I jammed my hands into my pockets and fumbled with the wand as I pulled it out. 

"Abiego! Abiego!" I shouted at it. 

The thing seemed barely harmed by what I shouted. 

"Abiego dammit! Go a friggin' away!" I screamed in frustration and fear. 

It raised itself higher, until it was a towering height over me. A feeling of dread settled, I pulled weakly on Fang's collar. 

"Run" I croaked. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: What the hell did I do to Kate...? Man, she's really got to stop getting injured. And what the heck is Hagrid 'tidying up'? He can NOT keep secrets.


	16. The truth

Disclaimer: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL THINGS! *makes cross sign* --go to last chap to see--

Anna: ANNA ANNA ANNA!!!!! OMG!! ANNA!!! You gave me so many reviews! And THANK YOU! 

I try to see if there's any way to do what you wanted for names. As for perfection, yes, I know, and thank you for spotting it. You're such a good reviewer! *hugs* But don't worry, I've got things coming up. She may still seem too perfect in your eyes, but I hope I can tarnish the image just a little. *smiles*

  
  
  


**3rd**

Kate blinked as the bright lights went through her eyelids. She felt for a handhold, then started to get up with her eyes half-closed, feeling intense pain shoot up her arm, she winced loudly and sank back down. The sound called attention to Madame Pomfrey. 

"You've gotten yourself into a situation now missy" she said. 

"Wha-What happened?" asked Kate. 

"That's what I'd like to ask you" said Snape. 

Kate groaned, 

"Go away" she said. 

"Much as I'd like to, I need to know what you did to get this bite" sneered Snape. 

"Bite?" she asked. "I got bitten by it, wonderful" said Kate faintly. 

"What is IT Kate?" asked Snape, leaning over her bed. 

"Severus!" snapped Madame Pomfrey. 

She didn't want Hagrid to get in trouble, but she didn't want to get in trouble either. She shut her mouth and closed her eyes. Snape made a gutteral sound. 

"I need to know Kate, I NEED TO KNOW!" he said louder the second time. 

"I'm fine, go away" she said. 

"She's not fine" insisted Madame Pomfrey. 

"Be quiet!" said Kate still closing her eyes. 

"You don't want to force me to use this" said Snape very quietly. 

"I don't care! Leave me alone! I got bitten by a garden snake!" shouted Kate. 

"There are no garden snakes in Hogwarts Kate. And you've given me no choice" said Snape. 

He took out a small bottle filled with a clear liquid from his robe pocket, he tipped out a tiny drop onto a small silver spoon as Dumbledore walked in. 

"Severus!" said Dumbledore in alarm. 

"It's diluted, but it will work." he said. 

"That's Verutasium" said Dumbledore. 

"She's recieved a huge serpent bite that is irregular in pattern, if she doesn't tell me, I won't be able to find an antidote!" said Snape. 

Dumbledore slowly nodded, and Snape forced the spoon into Kate's mouth. 

"Where did you get the bite?" asked Snape. 

Kate shuddered for a second, 

"Forbidden Forest" she said. 

"Why the HELL were in you in the Forbidden Forest?!" shouted Snape, forgetting to be calm. 

Kate shuddered again as she made a face, 

"Hagrid told me to walk Fang" she said. 

"Hagrid..." said Dumbledore. 

"What did you see?" asked Snape. 

"Two eyes at first, then a white snake, or a dragon. It was big. she said. 

"What happened?" 

"I shouted 'Abiego', it had no effect, I kept screaming it at the snake, and then I ran. Suddenly I felt someone sink into my arm and I blacked out." she said and Snape fed her the counter agent. 

Kate bolted upright, 

"What did you give me?!" she shouted. 

"It was a truth potion" said Snape. 

"No! Hagrid didn't tell me anything! I went into the Forest myself!" she yelled. 

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid that it is now you are lying. I'm going to have to speak to Hagrid" 

He walked out before Snape. 

"I am so stupid, I am SO stupid!" shouted Kate, she banged her head on the railing of the bed. 

"I hate you SNAPE!" she screamed. 

Hagrid snivelled as Dumbledore confronted him. 

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but after what happened in the Forbidden Forest, I'm going to be forced to take away your job in Care of Magical Creatures" said Dumbledore. 

Hagrid's body shook, 

"Oh no! Professor, please! Yeh gotta believe me! I neveh meant to hurt Kate! She's helped so much an-!" he said in a rush. 

Dumbledore held up his hand, 

"I understand Hagrid, but what happened today cannot be ever allowed to take place again" he said. 

Hagrid bowed his head, 

"I-I understand Headmaster" he said, his voice thick. 

"I'm sorry Hagrid, I really am" said Dumbledore, he left and Hagrid burst into tears. He sat at the table and wailed as Fang came over to comfort him. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Damn you Dumbledore! You're such a mean, inconsiderate, cold, --beeeep!--.

Did I get the accent right? Did I? Hagrid speaks funny and well...that's my poor attempt at an accent. And Severus...Kate's going to HATE him after this.

BTW, I love latin even though it's not my language course. So I used Latin words here. 

Abiego- to send off, to send away

  
So you see the sense in using that word. 

I found some funny and not so original things about J.K Rowling's characters. 

Minerva: The roman name for the goddess Athena. She is the goddess of wisdom and science.

Severus: Hahah, I laughed when I found this one. It means _Severe_ in latin. Also, something funny I found out. There was a famous family of Snape's which I will keep up posted in the next chapters. There was also a greek or roman man with the name Severus, and there is a spider with the scientific name including the word 'Severus'.

Draco: Latin once again, meaning dragon. But since this particular Draco is very mean and lowly in honor rankings, he's not yet turned into a noble dragon by several myths I've read. So he's basically a snake.

Malfoy: EASY! Notice: 'mal', it means bad in alot of languages, including english, latin, and spanish. 

Lupin: Funny, but not so obvious. The first thing that comes across your mind is 'Lunar'. I guess that's what J.K Rowling was going for, but in the dictionary, the first thing I hit was 'lupine', and that means: 'any of a genus of leguminous plants with long upright clusters of pealike flowers.' Leguminous meaning bean or clover like plants. Hah! Lupin can be called beanhead!

The Grey Lady: J.K Rowling was NOT original in this part whatsoever. The Grey Lady in the book is the Ravenclaw Ghost, however, in real life England, it's the ghost of a lady in a library. There have been several sightings of her. 

--more to come--


	17. Portraits

Disclaimer: Kinda busy. But I'm listening to Dave Mathews. :). Anyways, I'm in a good mood, so I'll be clean today. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and all other related characters. I own Kate, Emrissa, and idea. 

Anna: Thank you for so many reviews and support. YOU COUNT!

Wine Rose: Glad you like the story...remember, romantic stuff!

Alatariel: Thanks for reading! I talked to you over the internet!

  
  
  


Over the next few days, Kate spent all her time outside. She refused to eat with the teachers, and found a way around going to the Lounge to eat by snagging a house elf from time to time. She sat at the water's edge where the octopus was. The tentacles rolled out from the dark part of the water to greet its friend. Kate ate a sandwhich while letting the octopus play with her toes. It wasn't describable how she felt towards Snape. He forced her to tell what happened, used some sort of potion and then made Dumbledore fire Hagrid. She was filled with anger, and the most she thought of Snape, the more burning there was in her heart. 

She put her shoes back on, saying bye to the octopus. Then standing up, she headed for the Quidditch field. By now, she had learned all of the positions and how to play, but what was the use? School still hadn't started yet and there were no brooms or people. She climbed to the highest bleachers and sat there, staring off into the scoring hoops. 

"Why did you have to do it?" she asked softly into the air. 

"Why did you have to make me tell? I would have been fine, and then you made me pull Hagrid into it. He doesn't deserve to be fired" she sat there for an hour, talking to herself. 

It was starting to get dark, and Kate didn't really notice. She just sat there, staring at the scoring hoops, asking them as if they knew why he had done it. She then blinked as a firefly whizzed past and stood up. 

"Wow...it's late" she said to herself, and started to go down the bleachers. 

Snape paced back and forth in his office, 

"She's not here" he said to himself, then to Minerva. 

"She's not here" 

She sighed, "You of all people should know that Kate is avoiding everyone since the incident. Especially you" she said. 

"It wasn't my fault" snapped Snape. 

"She would not tell me where she had recieved the snake bite" 

"I still think that the Verutasium wasn't neccessary. You've lost all trust you managed to retain through the week. All of us have" she said heavily. 

"If she's not here in another hour, I'm going to look for her" said Snape finally. 

"She's not your prisoner Severus" said Minerva gently. 

"Oh really? You heard what she said the first day, 'Prisoner of Severus Snape'! If she thinks that way, that's how she'll be treated here!" 

Kate walked slowly over to the doorway of Hogwarts, she dreaded going in. The teachers were probably swarming all over the place. Making sure she was 'safe'. Kate opened the door carefully, without making a sound and crept in. The first thing she saw was a house elf, it was about to shout something, but Kate quickly ran over and covered its mouth. 

"Dobby, it's me. It's me! Kate!" she said to grab his attention. 

All at once the elf relaxed, 

"All the professors are looking for you Miss Zephrem" said Dobby. 

"Quit the miss Zephrem act, just call me Kate. Don't tell the teachers you've seen me, or Dobby has been a very bad person, okay?" she asked. 

Dobby nodded, he obviously was never considered a person before. Kate swallowed, 

"Dobby, I need you get me some food again, is that all right with you?" she asked. Dobby nodded, 

"Dobby is very glad to be helpful Kate" he said solemly. 

"You know you could get in a little trouble right?" asked Kate. 

Dobby shrugged, "Dobby used to get in lots of trouble with Malfoys. But why is Kate hiding from professors?" he asked. Kate bit her lip, 

"I'm angry, and sad. I just want to be alone." she said. 

Dobby seemed to understand, 

"But where will you be Kate?" he asked. 

"...I don't know, not yet anyway, but I have an idea, when you get the food, ask the portraits where I've been, okay Dobby?" she asked. 

"Yes Kate!" he said and scampered off, eager to do his job. 

Kate sighed and went up to the portrait's hall. 

"Fat Lady" whispered Kate. 

She poked the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Fat Lady" she tried again, then louder, 

"Fat Lady!" she half-shouted. 

The Fat Lady woke abruptly, 

"What are you doing up this time of night?" she asked surprised. 

"Yes, I'd like to know that too" said another voice. 

Kate turned sheepishly to find that the other portraits had awoken, beginning from the Hufflepuff one. 

"I just need to say that if a house elf named Dobby comes to ask where I am, tell him I'm in the Divination Tower" 

The portraits looked from one to another, 

"Aren't you housing with Snape, in the dungeons?" asked the Slytherin portrait. 

"I'm not in the mood to deal with Snape, only tell Dobby where I am, no one else" she said firmly and left for the tower. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Poor Kate, she's really pissed at Snape. And Snape is being an ass, too bad for him. Minerva seems to be the calm of all this, after all, she is the goddess of wisdom *snickers*


	18. Implosion

Disclaimer:hit the back button you sad sad addict.

  
  
  


Kate found that the Divination Tower was unlocked, /thank goodness/. She found cushions, just as she predicted and moved a few of the tables to make more room. Kate laid down, feeling more relaxed than she had ever been in the past few days. She heard a small knock and got up to open the door, knowing it was Dobby. Dobby came in with a sack of fruits, Kate smiled. "You didn't have to bring so much!" she said, but thanked him. 

"Dobby is glad to help you mis-Kate" he said, making a slip. 

"I hope it's not so much trouble Dobby" she said. 

"No no no!" he said and then went away. 

Kate ate an apple as dinner, putting the core into another bag that Dobby had so thoughtfully brought with him. She opened the window to let in some air, then laid down on the pink cushions to go to sleep. 

The next day, Snape was now on an all out search for Kate. He swore to himself one moment that he would work it out calmly, then when he found that she wasn't in the place he was looking, cursed and swore that he would give her a thrashing of words. He returned to his office and saw Kate walk past. For a second, he treated it as if it were nothing, then realized it was Kate and ran after her. It wasn't a problem to catch her, she swayed as she turned around. 

"Did you take a drink or something?" he asked. 

"Headeache" she muttered. 

"I need some air" she pitched forward and Snape had to catch her in his arms. 

"Who is Harry Potter?" he asked, if she knew, the memory charm was wearing off. 

She mumbled something and he repeated the question. 

"Messy hair, stupid looking glasses, boy-who-lived...all that other Voldemolt stuff" she said and he laid her down at his office, then called Sprout over. 

She came with the neccessary ingredients and Snape started to make the potion. Kate twisted in her cot, in some pain. 

"Hurry Severus, the charm won't last long" said Professor Sprout. 

**Kate's POV**

So much red. It popped up everywhere, and blotted her vision. Her head throbbed and there was a wild clanging in her head. She moaned and held her temples. It all seemed so familiar, this feeling, this place, these people. Yes at this point, she couldn't place them, too much pain. She opened her eyes wide, then clamped them shut, the red, still there. The clanging was getting louder, louder and louder. She couldn't take it anymore, she was going to blow up, explode. 

**Snape's POV**

Kate let out a bloodcurling scream as she thrashed in the cot. 

"Are you done?" asked Professor Sprout, trying to calm down Kate. 

"This potion wasn't supposed to be made under stress!" said Snape quickly adding more ingredients. 

"There's a first for everything" said the witch. 

Snape knew that the potion was a little off point, but he couldn't do anything. The proper way required two days preparation. He was going to have to settle for what he had, he poured the bright yellowish liquid into a goblet and went over to Kate. Placing one hand on her head, her movements slowed down and he tipped the goblet to her mouth. 

Kate drank the contents, then slipped into a deep sleep. Professor Sprout clapped and then rubbed her hands together, 

"Rather good show Severus" she said. 

"I should've had some before hand, I've grown careless" he said. 

"Nonsense, you're just tired" said Professor Spout, then saying goodbye, left. 

Severus looked at Kate and breathed a deep sigh.

  
  
  


Author's Note: Katie hon, you gotta stop fainting. Take your vitamins! Lol, anyway. *does crazy dance* She's back! She's baaaaaacckk!


	19. Return of Remus

Disclaimer: I have invited all the Harry Potter characters to my playroom, where they will be trapped there, drugged with sleeping gas, and finally, kept under lock and key in my fortress. Snape will be screaming bloody murder and I will smile like the maniac I am. And that is all because J.K Rowling owns them. As for Kate, Emrissa, and my idea. We shall enjoy keeping them captive. 

MWAHAHAHA!

  
  
  


**Kate's POV**

"Not again!" grumbled Kate. She woke up with a slight headache and rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure that she was in Snape's office again, not the Divination Tower. 

Snape looked up from his work, 

"Good morning" he said. 

"I'm still not talking to you" said Kate. 

"You already have" said Snape. 

Kate growled and picked up a transfiguration book to read. 

"You know that your sinus condition isn't good" said Snape. 

"Sinus condition?" I asked. He nodded, 

"Those headaches and fevers you've been getting are going to be regular. I'd hate for you to faint in class" he said dryly. 

I rolled my eyes, 

"That explains everything" I said. 

"You'll have to come to me once a week to get the tonic" he said. 

"Yeah, I'll do that" I said, getting preoccupied with the book. 

I grabbed a small rock and put it on the table, across from Severus. He looked at me oddly, I held up the book for a better view and fished out my wand. 

"Frux frugi..." I mumbled. 

"Frux frugi, frux frugi!" I yelled at the rock. 

There was a popping noise and I looked at the rock, 

"Oh that was so cool" I said and picked up the apple. 

"How did you learn to do that?" asked Snape. 

"Book" I said cheerfully. 

"You just learned how to transfigure by reading a book, this usually takes several weeks to get perfect" he said. 

"Really? Then this isn't cool, this is wonderful!" I said and started to read some more. 

Soon I was transfiguring things left and right, I think I drove Snape mad. He would look from one direction to the next, hearing little pops as objects changed from one thing to another. 

"Stop it!" he yelled all of a sudden, catching me by surprise. 

"Fremah-what?" I asked in the middle of transfiguring a small cutting knife. 

"You can transfigure your heart out with Minerva! Just go, get out! I can't stand it anymore!" he shouted. 

"Ohhhkaaay" I said and rushed out.

I walked out quickly and made way to the upper floor. Going up, I bumped into a house elf who started to apologize in a rush of words, I stopped her. 

"What's going on?" I asked. 

The elf clasped her hands together, 

"A new professor is coming to the school!" she said. 

"Really? What's their name, what position are they holding?" I asked. 

"It is Professor Remus Lupin miss, for Defense Against Dark Arts" 

  
  
  


Author's Note: He's baaaaaaaackk! We're back, from outer space! Lol-MIIB. But Lupin's back! More lycanthrope action! Awwwoooo! *laughs like a nut*

BTW, Latin checkup. 

Frux Frugi- Fruits of the Earth


	20. Slytherins

Disclaimer: Recently ate dinner, tongue burns from the soup. Not in the mood for this, check the last chapter. 

  
  
  


I ran past the elf and went to the doors to look, 

"Oof" too late, he was already coming through the door. 

I stumbled back, a little disoriented. 

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" he asked. 

I shook my head quickly, 

"Whoo...yeah, fine. Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Lupin" I said. 

"I didn't know students were allowed to stay before the term" he said. 

"They're not I guess" I said looking around. 

"I hope I didn't bump into you too hard" he said. I waved him off, 

"Nah, I got a hard head." I said, then rolled my eyes, thinking about the headaches I had. 

He smiled, "Much like another boy I know" he said and looked around to see that the last of the elves had gone running away with his luggage. 

"Are you helping the elves?" he asked. 

"No, it's more like they've been helping me. I just wanted to see who the new teacher was" I said with a shrug. 

"I'm not much to look at" he said and started to walk to the classrooms. 

"See you later" I said and went outside. 

**3rd**

Over the last few days of summer, Kate spent a majority of her time transfiguring random objects into fruits and little beads. Soon she was put to a stop by Snape who was being driven insane by the number of glass beads rolling around on his floors. Kate began to help out Lupin with some of his creatures and tried to get to Hagrid, who was overcome by grief from losing his job.

Kate stood apprehensively at the doors of the Great Hall. In a few more minutes, the new students would be coming in and she heard McGonagall give her customary speech, she opened the doors and Kate slipped into the group of younger children and followed McGonagall to the Sorting Hat. She had never seen such a display in the Great Hall before and was spellbound. Once McGonagall stopped, she snapped back to her senses and knew that her name was at the bottom of the list and waited as she called out names. 

"Zephrem, Kate!" 

Kate flinched as she heard her name, then realizing it was her turn, went up to the stool and put the hat on. 

"Hello Kate, you've been in Hogwarts for a little while, haven't you?" asked the hat. 

"Yeah, I guess. It's fun you know" she said. 

"Now I've got to decide, you obviously want to be in Slytherin. But you've got a bunch of talents here. Not a bad canidate for Gyffindor" it said. 

Kate mentally shrugged, 

"Slytherins appeal, but I _suppose_ Gryffindor is fine. I just think that they're too overrated" she said. 

"What a dilemma" sighed the hat. 

"Look, put me into Slytherin okay? I don't want to get a numb bum by sitting here forever" said Kate. 

"If you insist" said the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" 


	21. Emblezon

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters. Kate Zephrem, Emrissa, and this idea are mine.

Wine Rose: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate your humor! You give me so much inspriation and support in putting in funny parts! lol! Those poor Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws! But I love Ravenclaw, they are so cool. Of course Slytherins are at the top of my list, surprising as it may seem, Gryffindors are last. lol-yes, a true Slytherin.

Moon Spun: I will take your advice on the matter, but I haven't been putting in who is speaking because I thought the POV notices and explanations before would be enough. However, a few of my chapters have already been written, so I'll have to fix the later ones.

Bookworm12357: hmm...I think it's the movie that made Snape british, so I say that I'm not really concerned in the matter. So there's my explanation, but if I get the chance, I will explain!

  
  
  


Ron muttered something Harry couldn't catch. 

"What was that Ron?" he asked. 

"It's bad luck for the school year if a Slytherin's at the bottom of the list" he said. 

"That's a ridiculous superstition!" laughed Hermione. 

"Oh you don't know that 'mione" said Ron darkly. "I don't think I should have lent you that book on bad omens Ron" said Hermione. 

"I won't go crazy over it, but you'd be amazed at how many signs I can notice" said Ron beginning to heap food onto his plate. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're beginning to sound like Professor Trelawney" she said. 

"Not in a million years" said Ron. 

Harry smiled, it was so good to be back with his friends again. He started to fill up his plate as well and eat. Food never tasted so good in his life. Treatment from the Dursley's had gotten worse and he was relieved that the term had started again. 

"So, where do you think Hagrid is?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged, 

"Maybe he's been held back taking care of his creatures" suggested Hermione. 

Dumbledore clapped his hands to get attention for the announcements. 

"Unfortunatly, Hagrid is not able to perform his teaching duties this year because of an injury. We have Professor Hawkings to replace him" 

An elderly man stood up, then sat back down after a few seconds. 

"The Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students, and the third floor is also in the same state. Quidditch tryouts will start next week and training for starts one day after that. Professor Lupin is also back in commission" 

There was a huge upheaval of applause at the name and it was a little while before Dumbledore got everyone to calm down. After he had announced some more pieces of information, he let everyone continue with their dinner. 

Although Ron was happy about Lupin's return, he was furious about Hagrid's dropout. 

"Load of dung that was! Where is Hagrid really?" he asked as he stuffed food into his mouth. 

"It doesn't seem likely that he was injured and can't come for the whole year" said Hermione. 

Harry nodded slowly, "I guess we can't ask him later" "Definetly" said Ron. 

Soon, everyone had eaten and the perfects lead their groups to the common rooms. Harry slid into his bunk underneath Ron and put his glasses away as he closed his eyes. It would be a busy day tomorrow, and he was going to be ready for it.

Kate woke up and almost rolled off her top bunk. She blinked, then climbed down and changed into new clothes. Grabbing her schedule from her things, she saw that Transfiguration was first with the Gryffindors, onto a double period on Potions.

Kate sat at any random table she found, and ended up sitting next to a boy with messy black hair. McGonagall came in and started class by handing out mice they were supposed to turn into watches. Kate felt uncomfortable with the mice, she didn't want to turn them into watches! She stood up to ask McGonagall what would happen afterwards and she assured her that the mice would be restored later. 

**Kate's POV**

I poked the poor white mouse back up the desk, it kept trying to scamper off and I said the correct words to transfigure it, with a slight pop, it turned into a rolex watch. "I could make alot of money with this" I said. The boy next to me wasn't as fortunate as me though. He pointed at the struggling mouse and said the words over and over again, but the only change was the mouse making a ticking noise. 

"Need some help?" I asked. 

"Um, yeah. I'm Harry" he said. 

"Kate, hmmm...I'll hold it, you try again, and articulate it more, with an emphasis on 'ekt'" I said. 

I picked up the mouse by the tail and he did as I told him to, next thing I knew, I was holding a watch. 

"Great" I said and put it down on his table. 

"Err, aren't you a Slytherin?" he asked. 

"Yeah...so what?" I asked. 

"Slytherins don't exactly help Gryffindors" he said. I rolled my eyes, 

"So now there's an unwritten law?"

McGonagall came around to inspect our mice-turned-watches. She nodded approvingly and gave out more points if the watch was more valuable, or took them off if there was still hair on the watch. 

"Oh yes!" I said, she had just given Slytherin ten house points, I was off to a rolling start. 

Transfiguration went really well, but everytime I answered a question right I would get all these odd looks from people. 

"What?" I whispered once to a person, they just rolled their eyes. 

Snotty little kids. After Transfiguration ended, it was time for Potions, I can't say that I was happy to see Snape again. But I like to learn, so I guess I was preparing for fun. 

I sat at the front of the room, and once again, I felt the vibes of 'What the hell does she think she's doing?' As soon as everyone had grabbed a seat, I noticed there was a scramble for the ones in the back, Snape came in from his office. 

"Potions is class where there is to be absoltely NO horseplay. House points will be deducted and awarded towards the quality of the potions you produce.-" he went on for a little bit, then started to get to the real good stuff. 

"You will be creating the Emblezon Potion today. Potter, do you know what it is?" he asked suddenly. 

The boy who was my partner in the last class looked up abruptly, 

"No sir" he said. 

Snape sneered, "I thought so, you obviously haven't been studying over the summer" 

My eyebrows went up to my hairline, what was with Snape? 

"Does anyone else know what the Emblezon Potion is?" asked Snape. 

The hand of a girl went up and it seemed that he didn't want to pay attention to her. I raised my hand somewhat timidly, it was a wild guess based on the name. Soon I would have to get a Potions book. "Miss Zephrem" he said, still sounding a little lethal. 

"Emblezon is used to create large signs in fire, usually as beacons and signals" I said. 

He was slightly surprised, you could see the smallest twitch of his face giving it away. "Correct, Slytherin recieves five points" 

"Emblezon is used by many secret societies because the potion can be slightly altered so that the sign would only be able to be seen by certain people. Emblezon can be seen for miles and is launched high into the air. As some people might realize, Emblezon is used by death eaters to cast their signs over victim's houses" 

There was silence and uncomfortable looks at that. 

"The Potion you create now will not have any long term effects providing that we make it with diluted whisper drought. It will also be in the shapes of your Houses, not anything else" he said. 

Giving out instructions, everyone quickly set out to work. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Oh, it's the return of the Perfect Kate. Heh, don't worry about that, I have little kinks here and there. Besides, you should enjoy Kate when she's here. 


	22. Perfection

Disclaimer: Hit back. 

  
  
  


I took out my knife and started to chop up the stringy Heunt root into very thin pieces. Soon I slid that into my cauldron and added bits and pieces of other things. 

"Three times clockwise, four times counter" I said to myself, and I heard Snape snort softly. 

"Okay, three times counter, four times clockwise" I stirred carefully, then added the bit of snake skin that Snape had given out. 

He told everyone to bottle a small amount of the potion in our vials quickly to keep the essence, and I scooped some up, then put the cork in. 

"Longbottom! What exactly do you think you are doing?" shouted Snape. 

I almost dropped my vial in surprise, and I saw him stomping over to a chubby sort of boy. 

"Don't tell me that you added the lion hairs first!" he growled. 

Neville shook, "I'm sorry Professor" he squeaked. 

"You are a disgrace Mr. Longbottom, five points from Gryffindor for ruining your potion. 

You'll have to start it over, I expect to see exemplary results" he said while smirking at 'exemplary'. 

I felt so much hate channeled towards Snape, there was a brief muttering of 'I'll get the ba-', that was silenced by a kick underneath the tables.

"Miss Zephrem" said Snape and my head snapped up from looking back to who was saying what. 

"Wha-I mean, I beg your pardon?" I asked. "If you would stop goggling at Potter, I'd like you to display your potion" he said. 

Like to? Yeah right, he was probably trying to get me in trouble. But I stood up and went over to the short line of people waiting to be tortured. 

It was Neville, me, Potter, and a blonde haired kid. Neville, trembling, opened his vial. A wisp of smoke came out and there was a poorly shaped lion that quickly faded away as if it were in the wind. Snape snorted, "Your work is the poorest I've seen out of the entire class, but that shouldn't be such a surprise, should it Longbottom?" Neville looked like he was going to cry, and stood there, sucking it in. I was next and I took out the cork, there was a wisp of smoke, similar to Neville's and I was afraid that I had done it wrong, but a big snake reared out and I sighed a breath of relief. 

"Well done Miss Zephrem, five points to Slytherin" said Snape, somewhat approvingly. 

**3rd**

Harry was puzzled by the whole affair, there was a Slytherin who was nice, smart, and didn't show off. Was she really a Slytherin? Or some alien from outer space? He was jerked back to reality when Snape shouted his name to pay attention. Harry uncorked his vial, and there was a wisp of smoke, like all the others. He held his breath, /Please work, please work!/ He waited a few seconds, then a lion formed out of the smoke. /Whew, Snape is going to be mad/ he grinned at Ron and Hermione who gave him a thumb up. Snape turned sour, 

"Two points to Gryffindor. Sit down Mr. Potter" 

Ron scowled and made a face behind Snape's back. Draco confidently stepped up and uncorked his vial, making a giant snake reach out and attempt to attack some of the Gryffindors. 

"You altered the potion Mr. Malfoy" said Snape. Draco smiled, 

"Yes Professor, I thought you would like it" he said, slightly confused about why he was explaining himself. 

"I gave everyone specific instructions to NOT alter the potion! The snake may have been exceptionary, but do not disobey me again. Two points from Slytherin" said Snape curtly, and Draco, in a state of shock, fell back into his seat. 

The rest of the class was in shock too, well...except for Kate who smiled smugly. /Go Snape. Got some sense knocked into eh?/ Ron's mouth went open, shut, open, and shut again, he looked like a goldfish and Harry pinched him to stop. 

"I-I, did Snape just do that!?" asked Ron stuttering. 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, and it was the weirdest thing I ever saw"

**Kate's POV**

After we recieved our homework and were dismissed, I started to laugh like crazy. It spontaneous, I can't exactly control it all the time. The Slytherins looked at me funny, 

"What's your problem, he didn't even dis out Potter" said one. 

"So, what's your problem, ugly?" Of course I didn't say that, I'd probably start a brawl and lose. 

"I can _not_ believe that just happened!" I choked out and stumbled to my next class, still laughing to myself. 

**Harry's POV**

/What a strange day/ Harry walked with his best friends to the field for Flying classes. 

"What do you think Snape ate today?" he asked to Ron who shrugged, 

"Maybe it's not what he ate, maybe someone fed him poison, or got a gang to hit him!" said Ron. 

Hermione shook her head, 

"You have a wonderful imagination Ron" Ron shrugged, 

"With Snape, anything is possible!" 

Harry hit fresh air and felt the bundle of knots in his stomach unwind from worry and stress of the first day of the school term. 

Madam Hooch came in with her flight jacket and goggles. Although those lay unused, she had them resting underneath her neck. 

"I am Madam Hooch, prepare for your flying lessons!" she said curtly. 

"Put your hand over the broom and say up!" 

This was so simple to Harry, he could almost will it with his Firebolt and it would jump to his command. But this was an old shooting star, he put his hand over the wood and said up, it immediatly lept to his hand. Neville however, still had some difficulty and the broom rose just a tiny bit off the ground. He could see that Kate, the new girl, wasn't having any trouble whatsoever. 

/She's too perfect/ 

He couldn't figure it out, or maybe he just hadn't spotted her flaws yet. 

Author's Note: Yet...remember, that's the magic word. 


	23. Imperfection

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter characters. I own Kate Zephrem, Emrissa, and this idea (story too). NOTE: Kate says something like "f", so if you don't like one little word of that sort of language, cover your eyes. 

  
  
  


"Mount your brooms and rise four feet into the air" said Madam Hooch. 

Harry swung one leg over his broom and did so. He kept his eyes on Kate now, she looked nervous all of a sudden. It seemed like she would have no trouble doing things on the ground, but once the idea of getting off of it hit her, she would be afraid. 

/I've found it/ 

She wasn't perfect after all 

/I'm getting paranoid/ 

He really was, why in the world was he so interested in Kate's actions? Kate shut her eyes while rising off the ground, but did so successfully. She kept her eyes off the ground by looking around everywhere. For a second, they had eye contact and Harry looked away, embarrassed. 

"Madame Hooch, what is that?" asked Kate, she pointed to an oncoming dot. 

The teacher turned around and muttered, 

"Dammit" she held out her arm to let the barn owl land. 

Checking the roll of parchment on its leg, she said something else under her breath and addressed the class. 

"I will be momentarily called away for ten minutes, no more. Do NOT, under any circumstances cause trouble" she looked meaningfully at Draco and his gang. 

Turning once again, she stalked off into the castle, obviously angry that she had been called away.

Kate lowered herself onto the ground, extremely happy and relieved that the teacher was gone. Harry smiled, despite himself. 

/A Slytherin, afraid of heights, what a thought!/ 

Draco sauntered over to Kate. 

"So, are you a pureblood?" he asked casually. 

"Um, no" she said, shocking everyone. 

"A Slytherin that's NOT a pureblood!?" shouted Ron in surprise. 

"No...is there something wrong with that?" she asked. 

"Something very wrong if Snape favors you over me" said Draco. 

"Favor?" asked Kate almost bursting into laughter. 

"He does NOT favor me, I drive him crazy. I made him replace his entire knife set!" she said remembering her transfiguring craze. 

"He gave you seven points over me! He chose YOU over ME! And MY snake was so much better than yours! You're a girl! And not even a real Slytherin, what does he see in you!?" asked Draco, starting to get angry. 

"You're sexist, and extremely vain" she said. 

"And what's the deal about pureblood and stuff?" she asked. 

"What a muggle" muttered another Slytherin. 

"You don't deserve to be in Slytherin!" shouted Draco, 

"Will you quit saying that? Why are you so angry over a couple of points?!" asked Kate, getting annoyed. 

Everyone knew that Draco had to be the apple of Snape's eye. Seeing Kate make even one successful potion over his drove him mad. 

"I challenge you to a flying duel, to see who's better" said Draco, trying to make an attempt to either make him look better, or her look bad. 

Something Harry was familiar with. She laughed, 

"Are you crazy? She'll catch us!" she said, and started to walk away from Draco when all the Slytherins began to close in on Draco's command. 

"Duel with me!" he shouted. 

"Fuck you!" yelled Kate, starting to get slightly afraid of Draco. 

Draco's white-ish face turned red, no one spoke to him like that, and everyone knew so. He was so mad at Kate. No on spoke to him like that, no one! 

**Kate's POV**

What was his problem? Challenging me to a duel? Give it a break wannabe ruler of the world! But the thing was, I couldn't get out of the circle of Slytherins. I saw my broom, and his. There was no way I could walk out, so...

With a running start, I jumped onto my broom and sped off into the air. I was giddy with excitment first, then completely freaked at what I had done. I was afraid of heights, what was I thinking?! So my first reaction was to look down, big mistake, the ground was so far off, I could've fallen off my broom in dizziness. Then I saw a figure move closer, Draco. What precious seconds I had gained from my move before were wasted. 

I felt like I was stuck in the air, I didn't want to move! I hated flying! The ground is my friend!! 

"The ground is my friend!" I repeated out loud and saw the Draco was in range for me to see his ugly blond head. 

I gulped, "Okay broom, do your thing" 

I pushed off away from Draco and he started to get faster. 

The speed of the broom was pretty fast, and I was going to be sick. I clutched the broom tightly and opened my eyes a bit to see where I was going. All at once, a hit a tree branch. It send me into a crazy array of circle. 

"AHHHH!" I screamed. 

I was tumbling in the air, not the best experience in my life. I steadied myself and before I could do anything else, I was hit hard in the side. I almost fell off my broom and collided with the same stupid tree branch again. 

I screamed again, in frustration this time and then steadied myself again, getting the hang of what was going on, I sped off towards the Quidditch field. I took a quick look behind, Draco had his wand out. Being the superior flyer, he could do this with one hand. I couldn't risk taking my wand out, so the broom was my only chance. 

**3rd**

Kate kicked off around the Keeper's hoop and hovered there, pausing to rest. Draco came at her again and she dipped in surprise. Draco shouted a petrifying curse and Kate froze in fear for a second that the spell had hit her, then realizing that he had missed terribly, went on to try and evade him. She climbed higher into the air dispite her horrible fear of heights, all she saw were the clouds, not the ground that got farther and farther away with every second. 

Draco chased after her, he wanted to knock her out of the air for good. His wand aiming was completely off and he cursed as he went after Kate. She was going to stall soon he knew. She was too high in the air with such a steep incline. She would freeze in the air, then fall, he would enjoy this. 

Kate was getting away from Malfoy and she was happy. So happy that he wasn't chasing after her anymore. In fact, he wasn't even bothering to fly after her anymore. She went a little higher to make sure, then she couldn't go up anymore. 

"Shit!" she yelled. 

She was stalling, just what Draco wanted. She couldn't steer the broom anywhere, and it was starting to fall. She clutched the broom in fear. 

"Oh my god, please, please don't anything bad happen" she prayed. 

But she knew, the broom would start slowly, then fall completely, plummet down to the ground where she would be squashed flat from the impact. She felt the sudden rush of air telling her she was going faster, that the velocity was increased. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: What have I done...?


	24. Heaven or Hell?

Disclaimer: Hit back

Anna: Thanks for more reviews. I see you are extremely hung up on her perfection...don't worry about it! Besides, it's always nice to go out with a perfect image! Just wait for the ending, but I don't mind all the ideas you give me by continually stating it.

Effie: FANNY! You little (curses). Anyway, yeah, you got me. But you said you left good reviews, so don't just say, "This is interesting"! Lol

  
  
  


Kate didn't scream, she was too afraid to scream and Draco just sat back. Watching her, 

/Hopefully, the brat'll die/ he smirked and then blanched. 

The teachers, they were coming! Faster now, they had seen Kate. He was about to run from the scene when a spell hit in. He froze in place. 

"Stay there Mister Malfoy!" shouted Madame Hooch. 

He was going to roar! He didn't need to be here! He did NOT need to be here!

**Snape's POV**

Severus' heart stopped when he saw Kate. She was hugging the broom close to her as she fell, her eyes were shut tight in fear and he looked for a broom to save her. Nothing, then...Draco. 

"Accio!" he shouted, Draco's broom flew away from him to his horror and Snape caught it, then mounted, flying after Kate. 

He wasn't going fast enough. He wasn't going fast enough, she would fall, then become paralyzed. And it would be all his fault. Because he didn't get there fast enough. In rage, he kicked off his broom so hard that splinters broke apart from it, he swooped under Kate, grabbing her body with his free arm, then jumped off his broom to the sweet ground. 

"Seventy points from Slytherin for this act Mr. Malfoy!" he shouted at the frozen figure in the air. 

Draco's face turned red and Severus laid Kate on the ground. 

"Kate" he said. 

She trembled and opened her eyes a little bit. 

"I didn't expect heaven to have you in it Professor" she said. 

He laughed sarcastically, 

"You're not dead Miss Zephrem" he said. 

She sighed and let her head fall back into the grass. 

"Oh...then I would've asked if I were in hell..." she said to herself, then with some difficulty, peeled her scared fingers off the broom. 

They acted like old trees, gnarled and stubborn. She threw the broom a few feet away when she had gotten her hands off of it. 

"I dislike flying" she said after taking a deep breath. 

"Who wouldn't after what you went through? Besides, you weren't made out for it" he said and hauled her up. 

Madam Hooch meanwhile was scolding Draco heavily after he had been restored to the ground. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Nice Snape! He's acting a little less like his name! And well Kate is one lucky kid. 


	25. Mirror Mirror on the wall

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS ALL MINE! AND PROFESSOR SNAPE IS ALL **MINE**! *pop* Oh dipshit! Why do I keep doing that? *mutters something* *mumbles* J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters, Kate, Emrissa, and idea are mine. *shake fist at Rowling* 

  
  
  
  


**3rd**

Lunch was next and Kate, by all means, did not want to spend her lunch at the Slytherin table. She went back to the common room, 

"What sort of idiot House did I get sorted into?" she asked herself and sat in an armchair. 

For a few seconds, she just sat there, resting, then her stomach growled. 

"Okay...that was kinda loud, maybe I'm a little hungry" she said and went up to the fireplace and tapped the fifth stone from the left edge with her wand. 

The lines of a trapdoor shined in front of the fireplace and Kate waited a few seconds before opening the hatch and going through. She jumped down to the kitchen and saw all sorts of elves working to feed the students of Hogwarts, this time, none of them paid attention to her since they were too busy. She snuck down to the carts full of fruits and grabbed two nectarines, then jumped up to get a handhold on the trapdoor again and hauled herself up. 

Kate went into her bag to grab a book on magical creatures, that being the next class, she sunk into the airchair and did lunch. 

Harry went into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. Sitting down and filling up his plate, there was a whoosh overhead. 

"Mail!" shouted someone and Harry saw a white blur drop down and land on his shoulder. 

"Hey Hedwig, got anything for me?" he asked, the snowy owl nipped his ear affectionatly and Harry took off a roll of parchment from her leg. 

He read it quickly and grinned, 

"The Dursleys want to know if I'm staying for Winter Break" he said. 

"Definetly Harry" said Hermione. 

Harry scribbled down his response and fastened the new message to Hedwig's leg. She hooted and flew off. Harry turned back to his meal and began to eat while Ron, for once, chewed slowly. He seemed riveted in thought. 

"Harry" he began, 

"Do you really think the Dursleys are your only relatives?" he asked. 

"I wish they weren't Ron" said Harry sighing a little. 

"It doesn't make sense somehow, they're your mom's relatives...what happened to your dad's?" asked Ron wondering aloud. 

Harry shrugged, "I dunno, I only know what I've been told" 

"Ron, stop it! You're making Harry all gloomy again!" said Hermione. 

Ron flushed, "Gee, sorry 'mione". 

Harry _was_ feeling slightly uncomfortable since the short dialogue and stood up. 

"I'm not hungry anymore, I'll be in the common room if you need me". 

"Harry?" asked Hermione as he was about to go. 

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"You should look in the mirror sometimes Harry. I like the hair" she said, surprising them all for a moment. 

"Erm...thanks Hermione" he said and felt awkward as he went away. 

Harry was exactly sure what Hermione meant by telling him that. He spoke the password to the Fat Lady and and climbed in through the portrait hole. Deciding to take Hermione's advice, he looked into the mirror in the bathroom. What he saw make him stumble backwards in surprise. 


	26. SnapeIfied

Disclaimer: Plot(noun) is mine. Kate Zephrem(proper noun) is mine too. Emrissa(Proper noun) is mine. I(pronoun) wish(verb) that Severus(Proper Noun) was mine too. But Rowling(butthead) *roar of laughter* owns(verb) all Harry Potter(Proper Noun) characters(noun)

Wine Rose: Okay, so my spelling screwed up a little. It was late! Lol, "Did his hair turn green?" MAYBE! But I have the chapter, so you can find out! "I like Snape nice, it kind of makes him cute. The concerned professor...awwww" Yes, I know right? Awww! So adorable! lol, but you're right about the other thing, it's not the REAL him. And yes, I can read your typing.

Ctina: "Hihi!!! Me loooooves this story!" 

Hi to you too! 

"*tries to hug computer*" 

Aww, that's so sweet! 

"I was searching for some good stories with Snape (*laughs nervously* me, obsessed? No.....) and I found this one and suddenly became hooked! I think I need a special kind of support group.... ^_^;;; Anyway, I refused to move from my chair until I had read all there was to read so far of this story. WRITE MORE SOON!!!! (*soon echoes from the rooftops*) I love it, it's fantastic, keep writing!!! " 

Really? Why thank you! And I WILL keep writing! Obsessed? *nudges* //Don't worry, I'll keep your secret! lmao! 

"(I have no criticism. Maybe it's the fact that I had a whole lotta' sugar... *shrugs*) " 

Yes, that is a sad affliction of mine, I'll try and lay off on the sweetness, but can I help myself? *whispers no*. lol Thanks for LOVING the story so much!!! 

Anna: HAHAHA! I just laugh when I read this review, I am evil, yes! Mwahha! Anyway, you got it! *sighs* Kate is just a little perfectionist that needs to die! Lol, and yes, Snape just LOVES her! But not that way, you know, I don't have the heart to make this one that kind of story. 

Twinkssparklygirl: Thanks for liking my prelude! I didn't know about the other meaning for lupine, but thanks for telling me! Kate going into Gryffindor would've been easier to write on and yes, better for her, but I just wanted to put her in Slytherin *those evil urges!* The HP trio will meet her soon, however I think you'll be a little disappointed in how they act towards her, although I think my ending just kicks ass. 

Why do I want Snape so much? *laughs* because everyone loves Snape! Because I love Snape! But really, I just love his character and think it's very complex, enabling me to use him in alot of different kinds of stories. But you know what? Soon I'm going to have to find someone new to be my secondary/main character. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His hair, normally spiking out in random directions and messy, was now longer and hung down at the sides of his face. He touched the black locks, they felt silky and smooth. 

"What the- What happened to me?!" he ran his fingers through his hair. 

He looked at himself in the mirror again to make sure, and noticed something else. His eyes, instead of the usual green, they were more foggy. A greenish-grey and this creeped him out even farther. He took off his glasses and examined his eyes, they had changed color on their own. Fumbling to open his glasses again to put on his face, he blinked. His glasses were all misty, he took them off again to wipe it off. But found they were in perfect condition. He looked at his glasses funny, 

"I don't understand..." he put them back on, slowly and his vision fogged up again. 

Sliding them off, his vision improved and he dropped the glasses in shock. 

He didn't need them anymore. 

Harry looked into the mirror again to get a good look of himself...but he didn't look like himself anymore. Careful not to trip, he picked up his glasses and put them on the dresser next to his bed. 

Harry sat down on his bed, tired, amazed, shocked. What was going on? He didn't understand how so many changes took place. He wondered where his bad eyesight went, where his messy, James-inherited hair went. Where his eye color went. He fell back into the sheets and stared at the underside of the bunk ontop of him. 

Kate finished her 'lunch' and stretched, then put away her book. 

"Unicorns, dragons, phoenixes, and very big spiders" she sang to herself and went to get her cd player. 

Putting the ear phones on, she pressed the play button as was rewarded with a loud bzzt of static. "Youch!" she yelped and ripped the ear phones out. 

She examined the ear phones suspiscously. 

"What is up with this place?" she carefully put them back in place and pressed the play button again. 

BZZZT! 

"ARG!" she threw down the ear phones. 

"I have to go to the library" 

**Kate's POV**

I went into the library and immediatly asked Madame Pince for books on electronic malfunctions in Hogwarts. She looked at me funny, 

"You're a muggle, aren't you?" 

"Yeah" I said, /Is it a crime?/ 

She told me that I didn't need a book for that and that electronic devices didn't work in the magical world. I thanked her, then cursed when I reached another bookcase. 

I checked out some books on Potions and Charms, a few more on Transfiguration, then returned those to my bag. I saw students come back in from the Great Hall, lunch was over. 

I went to my next class, feeling extremly guilty. This was supposed to be Hagrid's class, and we had another old man for te job. I didn't doubt his skills, only that I knew that he was not supposed to have the job. Going outside, I shopped short. The gathered Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were clueless, just walking around and touching things...there was no professor. 

I walked up to a Hufflepuff, 

"Where's Professor Hawkings?". 

The girl shrugged, "We were told to wait here. He's been in some sort of accident" 

My eyebrows went up. Just then, McGonagall came running in. 

"Professor Hawkings has been injured severly. However, we do have a replacement teacher" she said. 

"Behave...or else" she said, surprising me. 

She never sounds so...serious before. As she went away, a young woman took her place. 

She was tall and had long black hair held back in a bun, sporting a few loose strands. Her black robes flowed as she walked towards the class, her face was pale and her eyes were grey. 

"My name is Aranel Snape" Looks were traded. 

"As you might notice, that means I am Professor Snape's daughter." 

I stopped myself from staring. Snape had a daughter?!

**3rd**

Aranel was quite talented with animals and handled them expertly. Everyone was amazed, Snape's daughter was not as stingy as he was. The experience was quite educational and Kate earned Slytherin even more House Points. Aranel smiled warmly at Kate at the end of the lesson. 

"You've studied hard" she said. 

"Thank you Professor" said Kate, blushing. 

"Keep up the good, work, with you, the Slytherins might win the House Cup this year" Kate beamed, 

"I will! Goodbye!" she said and went off. 

Kate felt something warm in her stomach. It made her so happy, more happy than she had been in a while. No Professor had complimented her yet, and she felt appreciated. Kate started back into the castle when she noticed that Aranel was going into a clearing surrounded by bushes. Curious, she crept after the Professor. 

**Kate's POV**

I held my books in one hand and crawled into the bushes. Clearing away a few of the skinny branches, only my eyes were shown as I watched. 

"How is Hawkings' condition?" asked Aranel. 

Professor McGonagall sighed, "He's steady now, but whatever attacked him left him disturbed and bloody" 

"Did anyone identify the wound?" 

"Well Aranel, that's why we have you here" said McGonagall. 

"And your father is working on the antidote for the venom, so he might be able to help too...here he comes now" 

Professor Snape walked into the ring from the other direction and acted awkwardly, 

"Erin" he said. 

"Do you have to use my middle name?" asked Aranel coldly. 

He clenched his jaw, like he didn't want to cry. 

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. 

I lost my balance for a second and collapsed. I shut my mouth tightly in order to not make noise and all the Professors whirled around, looking for the source. /Stupid Kate, stupid Kate!/ Slowly, they stopped and began to speak again, although quieter now. 

"What is your diagnosis?" asked Aranel. 

"Another serpent bite, a giant serpent...although I'm not exactly sure as to what is it...I am somewhat hesitant of voicing my thought in this matter" said Snape. 

"Voice it Severus" said Aranel sharply, and Snape seemed to lose all the warmth he had gained from seeing his daughter.

"It's Voldemolt...the occamy is Voldemolt" 

  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: *Twidles thumbs* Ho hum. What? Don't look at me! 


	27. Snape's Fondness

Disclaimer:click back you lazy bleep.

Severitus: Losing your touch? *gasps* NeVER! lol. 

Ctina: What smart cookie you are! YES! YOU GOT IT!

  
  
  
  


I blinked, then blinked again...that name seemed familiar. I was starting to get that headache again and got out of the bushes, careful not to the rustle the leaves. I ran to the castle, afraid that I would collapse before I got inside. I smashed into someone and stumbled back. 

"Hello there" said Professor Lupin pleasantly. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I keep doing that!" I apologized quickly. 

"You shouldn't run as much" he said. 

"Yeah, um..." 

My vision fazed in and out and I wobbled, he caught me. 

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned. 

"I need...Snape" I mumbled and he nodded. 

He brought me into his office and sat me next to a boggart suitcase. 

"Hullo you" I said and let my head fall on the suitcase. 

**3rd**

Lupin ran out of his office and outside. He knew Severus had been tending injured Professor Hawkings, he would be outside conversing with his daughter and Minerva. He caught a glimpse of black robes and rushed into the ring of tall bushes. 

"Severus!" he said. 

"Yes?" asked Snape, amazingly placid at seeing the werewolf. 

"Something's wrong with Kate...she's asked for you" he said. 

Everyone looked at Snape and he clenched his fist for a second, 

"Where is she?" he asked. 

Lupin lead the way and Snape came back shortly with the memory potion. 

"Kate" he said, she was trembling and clutched the boggart suitcase. 

"Careful Severus" said Lupin. 

"Kate, wake up!" said Severus. 

Kate's head whipped upwards and she clicked the lock on the suitcase by mistake. The boggart popped out, it first saw Kate and was puzzled for a second, then turned into a...it didn't turn into anything, it merely evaporated like vapor, but after a second, there was a piercing scream and Kate drew up her knees to her chest. 

"No..." she whispered. 

The boggart kept echoing the screams until they became unbearable. Kate covered her head, 

"NO!" she screamed. 

Severus barked something at the boggart which turned back into it's original form, then into a dark, tall, figure. 

"Severus..." it said in a low, hissing voice. 

Snape froze, 

"You-You aren't real!" he said stuttering. 

Voldemolt raised his arm to curse Severus, but it was Lupin who came to the rescue. 

"Riddikulus!" he shouted with his wand arm outstretched. 

There was the sound of a whip and Lupin forced a laugh. The boggart exploded into white wisps. 

Severus recovered and approached Kate. She was still shaking in fear, 

"Come Kate, just take the potion" he said gently. 

She opened her closed eyes at Severus and seemed to calm down a little, he fed her the potion. She froze in her position for a second, then ::reset::. 

"Severus?" she asked confused. 

"Yes, it's me" he said. 

Kate sighed, "You made it" she said. 

"You shouldn't forget to come to me" he said and got up from his crouching position. 

"Sorry" she said. 

"Thank You Professor Lupin" she said to Lupin who nodded and she went out. 

Severus turned to his adversary. 

"I have to thank you as well" he said quietly. 

Lupin was surprised, "There's no need Severus, Voldemolt is very powerful dark lord" he said. 

"Don't try to comfort me Remus" he said. 

Before he could leave however, Lupin stopped him. 

"Kate" he said. "You're fond of her, aren't you?" 

Snape jerked his arm away, 

"What do you think you're talking about?" he asked. 

"The way you spoke to her...that wasn't the Snape I know" said Lupin. 

"It takes some measures to get her to calm down" he tried to make an excuse. 

"Severus, don't lie" said Lupin. Snape shifted uncomfortably, 

"She's a good student" Lupin laughed, 

"All the teachers have said that! In fact, it's like she's not even human, she turns out perfect grades like this" he snapped his finger, "Give me a real answer" 

"Yes, I'm _fond_ of her" said Snape. 

"She's a nice girl, and she's not so edgy around you" said Lupin. 

"I must leave" said Snape. 

"Have a good day" sighed Lupin and picked up the suitcase, 

"I suppose the first years will have to skip their boggart lesson" 

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Hmm..."Go Lupin!" I'm hearing Anna shout out. Let's just say that he's got her voice in him. Lol, but we all just LoVe Lupin, don't we? The way I typed 'Love', is that what you can 'sticky caps'? I dunno why I'm asking, but it's for my trivial information deck, lol, does anyone know?


	28. A Quest

Disclaimer: Uhhh...J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters to my demise (pooh). But Kate Zephrem, Aranel Erin Snape, Emrissa, and this plot/idea are mine. (Too tired to make dumb comments here, sorry)

NOTE FOR ALL READERS: **SHITAKI MUSHROOMS**! I never realized I spelled Voldemort's name wrong! *bashes head against pole* Oh fudgit! Thanks everyone for telling me! I always thought it was, "Voldemolt!" AHHHH! *screams like a maniac and runs down the street (naked?) (NO! You preverted person!)

Wine Rose: I AM NOT FREAKIN AFRaID OF SPELLING HIS NAME! Lol, I have a disorder for spelling things funny, :) Yes, I am OBSESSED with Sevvy. Lol, but that's okay! And yeah, I do think of these names myself, it's a fun little hobby I have.

Mary: Yes, thank you. And well...um, a Gordian Knot doesn't have any loose ends. 

twinkssparklygirl: Aranel, dead? Yes, I was trying to make it sound that way. 

Anna: "What the hell is happening to Harry?" Well...you shall find out soon.

CTina: Smarty pants! But I don't think you'll figure out my next move!

ANOTHER NOTE: I wanted to put this chapter up, so deal with the "Voldemolt" for now, then the spelling error will be fixed. *smacks head* (I have a long night coming). Also reread the last chapter, I fixed another minor error

  
  
  


Harry was reluctant to go outside after his transformation...no, terrified. He didn't want anyone to notice the changes, nor how similar to how he looked like...Snape. He sat on his bed, anxious for Hermione's return. She would help him, she always did. 

"Harry?" asked Hermione, knocking on the door. 

As soon as Harry heard her voice, he jumped up and opened the door, then slammed it as Hermione came in. 

"Harry!" said Hermione in surprise. 

"Who do I look like?" demanded Harry, 

"Who do I look like?" 

He shook Hermione by the shoulders. She was scared, 

"Snape Harry, you look like Snape!" 

Harry let her go and Hermione edged towards him carefully, 

"Harry?" she asked. 

"Hermione, you have to help me" he said. 

"I will Harry" she said. 

"I can't go walking around looking like Snape..." he said quietly. 

"Don't worry, I'll find something" she said reassuringly and Harry nodded. 

**Snape's POV**

Snape headed to Dumbledore's office. He had called a meeting for all the teachers. He entered, finding that the chairs were already aranged in a circular fashion, lining the walls. He sat down and shortly after, Lupin and Aranel came in. 

He wanted to be where Lupin was, sitting next to her. He was her father, and yet she disowned him. He didn't blame her. He sent her off to France when she was eleven years old. He didn't want her to become a death eater and thought it would be best. But he never returned after that. Too busy in death eater affairs and too afraid that Voldemolt would track Aranel down, he never saw Aranel's face again. But now that she had returned at the request of Dumbledore, she was beautiful. She had grown so much and he wanted to sat sorry, he wanted to tell her that he still loved her with all his heart. Of course, that was impossible. 

He tried to get eye-contact with Aranel and she gazed back with her grey eyes. No warmth whatsoever resided in those beautiful eyes. 

//...you owe me nothing for giving the love that I give   
you owe me nothing for the caring the way that I have   
I give you thanks for recieving it's my priviledge   
and you owe me nothing in return 

you can ask for space for yourself and only yourself and I'll grant it   
you can ask for freedom as well or time to travel and you'll have it   
you can ask to live by yourself or love someone else and I'll support it   
you can ask for anything you want anything at all and I'll understand it   
and there are no strings attached 

I bet you're wondering when the next payback shoe will eventually drop   
I bet you're wondering when my conditional police will force you to cough up   
I bet you're wondering how far you have now danced your way back to debt   
this is he only kind of love as I understand it that there really is...// 

/Just listen to me and let me love you/ He thought, then was pulled out of his thoughts when Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

"Severus, if you would care to explain your theory" 

Snape straightened, 

"When Harry Potter had alledgedly defeated the Dark Lord the first time, Lily Potter had used a protection charm, shielding Potter. Voldemolt's own spell rebounded on him and destroyed him into a shadow with barely no power. But when his spell ricoheted, he split himself into two. The death curse wasn't enough to obliterate him, so his original self was all but smoke, while his more powerful side followed Potter." 

"The occamy of Voldemolt was tracking Potter down, hoping that it could kill him to restore its powers. However, the true Voldemolt had known what had happened, upon returning to power, he needed to imprison the occamy, else that Potter would be killed and there would be a mirror Voldemolt, perhaps more powerful than he. The occamy of course escaped, now residing in the Forbidden Forest. The safest place for it, where it would eventually kill Potter" 

He finished, all the teachers silent, Dumbledore grave, even though he had heard the news before all the other teachers. 

"What can we do?" asked McGonagall. 

"Kill it" suggested Professor Sprout.

"It can't be killed...by us" said Aranel.

"Then how? We must destroy the occamy" said Flitwick.

"There is only one person who can do it, and it's Harry" Aranel folded her hands in her lap. 

"We can't put Harry through this, he's still a child even if he's survived through all of You- The Dark Lord's attacks" said McGonagall rising to Harry's defense.

"He is the only person with the ability to defeat the occamy, I'm sure of it." said Aranel.

"We can't just send Harry out into the Forbidden Forest to _attract_ the occamy to him!" said Professor McGonagall. 

"I don't think we'll be doing anything so rash" said Professor Flitwick.

"If we don't, then Potter will" muttered Severus. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Credits to the Lyrics above are to Alanis Morissette, title of song is "You Owe me Nothing in Return". 

Urg! What a yucky chapter I wrote! Does it seem holey? You know, full of holes? I saw Batman Forever last night, lol. I'm trying to really solidify the story as I go on, but I think I made way too many storylines. But hey, I'm trying to fix here, so bear with me. *shudders* But I still think this was my worse chapter. 


	29. A Favor

Disclaimer Hit back

Anna: Twists? You like? I like, sorry, I just saw a rerun of MAD TV. But okay.

CTina: Ooh! It's sherlock on my case! 

Wine Rose: Occamy stuff was pretty much explained, but here it's a big snake that is the other essence of our liddle Voldie. 

  
  
  
  


Hermione hurried into the library. She had sifted through three bookshelves full of concealing charms and didn't hit anything valuable yet. She opened one especially heavy book and flipped through it. 

"A....B...C...Concealer...a muggle cosmetic...oh I don't need that!" 

Hermione slammed the book closed in frustration. She bit her lip, 

"I guess I'll have to try and use a mirror charm...but I don't know if it'll work for a long period of time" 

She returned all the books she ha taken out and returned to the anxious Harry. 

"Did you find anything?" he whispered. 

She shook her head, 

"But I can try to use a mirror charm. Don't worry Harry, I'll find out what's going on" she said seeing his crestfallen expression. 

He nodded. 

Hermione raised her arms and pointed her wand at Harry. 

"Mirrolius!" she said while concentrating on Harry's past appearance. 

There was a small flash of light, and Hermione squealed. 

"I did it!" she said. 

Harry jumped up and ran to the mirror. He was Harry! He grinned, 

"You're the BEST Hermione!" he said, then..."But my eyes..." 

"Just say that you got contacts, no one will ask" advised Hermione, Harry nodded and looked at himself in the mirror again. 

/I'm back/ he thought. 

"Ron's over at Hagrid's, you want to go?" asked Hermione. 

"Definetly" said Harry. 

**Kate's POV**

I was so BORED! There was absolutly nothing to do in the castle, except homework...and I'm a born procrastinator. I wandered over to Hagrid's and jiggled the door. 

"Ha-!" I couldn't even finish my word as the door opened and a red blur came out to grab me. 

"Quiet Harry-!" said the boy, then his eyes grew wide. 

"Slytherin!" he yelled and Hagrid came in. 

"Where? I'll get the Malfoy!" shouted Hagrid, then saw me. 

"Oh, it's only Kate...it's aright Ron" said Hagrid, extremely relieved. 

"What's going on?" I asked. 

Ron grinned, "Wouldn't you like to find out" 

"Come on you, tell me!" I said. 

There was a sudden shriek from behind Hagrid and a bird flew out, it raked the air space over my head and I slammed myself onto the floor. 

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled. 

"Can't you hold her down Hagrid?" shouted Ron while putting his arms over his head. 

"She ate all the food already!" said Hagrid while chasing the thing. 

"Is that a HARPY?!" I shouted in disbelief. 

Hagrid grabbed the Harpy with his two large hands and brought it close to his chest. 

"Her name is Pookli" said Hagrid. 

"How did you get it?" I asked. 

"It was in the Forbidden Forest" he said. 

I rolled my eyes, "Of course" 

Ron peeked through the window, "I told Hermione to ask Harry to come over, but it's like he's--" Ron couldn't find the word, 

"PMSing?" I asked, half laughing. 

He blushed, "Something like that" he mumbled. 

The door was shook again from the outside, but this time Ron waited for a voice. 

"Ron, Hagrid! It's Hermione and Harry!" said the female voice. 

Ron opened the door, "Hey 'Mione, Harry!" he said. 

"What's she doing here?" asked Hermione. 

"It's all Ron's fault" I said smiling. 

He looked embarrassed as he explained his little slip in security. 

"Pookli" I said gesturing to the Harpy as Hermione's eyes widened. 

"Hagrid, are you _sure_ you want to keep a Harpy?" asked Hermione. 

"You might starve" I added helpfully. 

"Ah know Pookli eats alot, bu'..." stammered Hagrid. 

"Harpy's are supposed to eat alot" reminded Hermione. 

Hagrid looked pleadingly at everyone, 

"But she's so cute an'..." he stroked Pookli's head, making her attach her beak onto his finger. 

Ron winced, "Ouch" 

Hagrid gave a little yelp and shook the Harpy off of his finger. 

"Mebbe ah should..." he said to himself. 

"Just don't let Pookli eat all your food Hagrid, she's not actually hungry, it's just a habit" said Hermione. 

"Gee, you sound pretty smart" I said. 

Hermione was surprised (probably since it's coming from a Slytherin), she then blushed, 

"Thanks" 

"I hope you two don't start a _studing_ club" said Ron sarcastically. 

I shot a look at him, "Studying isn't my life you know" 

"But school sure is" said Harry, the two boys sniggered together. 

"Shut up" I said, but we were all smiling widely. 

Hermione tugged on my arm and whispered, 

"I know you go to the library alot, could you do a favor for me?" she asked. 

"Sure" I said. 

"If you find any books on mirror and appearance charms or spells, give it to me?" she asked. 

"No problem, but why do you need it?" I asked. Hermione smiled, 

"Ginny is worried about her face, she says she's breaking out too much" 

I nodded, "Okay" 

  
  
  


Kate's Note: Hiya everyone! I have a secret! Hermione has...SPLIT ENDS! That's right! And she got a 99 on a Transfiguration test! I'm serious! She's not perfect, I AM! MWAHAAH-! (KATE!) *author smushes Kate back into a box* (AND STAY IN THERE!) Pooh...I like screwing up Hermione's life!

Author's Note: OKAY! Kate is now restrained, lol, don't worry about her...or about me! Multiple personalities is a fine thing! lol, no really, I'm just playing. 


	30. Boyfriends and Life

Disclaimer: *sniff* had bootcamp tennis today, legs are aching, brain is aching, it was physical and mental conditioning. Oik, I hurt all over. Spare me! *mumbles real quick* J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters, Kate Zephrem, Emrissa, Aranel Erin Snape, and this idea/plot is mine.

Anna: Ah...you remember your Greek Mythology! Wonderful! Full marks! lol. Thanks so much for loving my writing. 

Wine Rose: ARG! I have a horrible affliction with spelling errors! Pookli...yes, I was looking at my sister when I thought that one up, lol. And yeah, it does sound like 'Pookie', but I never thought of it that way before! Can witches get rid of PMS? Whoa...that'd be revolutionary! 

CTina: You are so damn smart! I was actually thinking that I could put Pookli into the plot more by making her defeat the occamy or something like that, but I ditched the idea. Whoa, it's like you have a little spy in my head! 

Severitus: Ho hum, the charm will wear off soooon!

  
  
  


Hagrid was still thinking over the fate of 'Pookli', and we said goodbye. We all talked for a while as we walked back to the castle. Hermione and I were getting to be good friends and Ron looked like he was going to retch. 

"I've created a monster" he said. 

I laughed and looked over to Harry, he was starting to get a little jittery, 

"Are you okay Harry?" I asked. 

He looked at me, suddenly I saw a glimpse of someone else. He had a pale face and long black hair that hung above his shoulders. 

"Professor?!" I asked in shock and stumbled back. 

Harry jumped. 

"Hermione!" he hissed. 

She grabbed Harry's arm, 

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ron. 

"Oh nothing Ron, you know-" started Hermione. 

"Aren't we friends? Friends help each other, right?" he asked, sounding a little sad. 

"It's really nothing though Ron! It's just that-" said Hermione. 

She looked desperate for some sort of answer. 

"That" 

Ron looked at her suspisciously. 

I made a kissing motion, 

"That Harry and I are going out!" said Hermione, she gave Harry a kiss on the lips and his eyes widened so much that he started to look like Dobby. 

Ron's mouth opened in shock, 

"Wha-? What?" he asked. 

"C'mon Ronny, let's leave the love birds" I said and tugged him along. 

Hermione mouthed her thanks as I took Ron away. 

**3rd**

"Hermione!" squeaked Harry once they had gotten into a more private place. 

Hermione blushed and spoke at a slightly higher pitch than before, 

"I'm sorry Harry, but I couldn't think of anything!" she saw Harry's image dissolve in front of her and the other Harry was there again. 

"This charm has to last longer 'Mione!" he said. 

"I know Harry! I'll have to brew a little something tonight to help you out, but we're going to have to last this out until then" said Hermione biting her lip. 

She cast the spell again and the two rushed back into the castle. 

At dinner, everyone at the Gryffindor table winked at them. Fred passed by, 

"So Harry, having fun?" Then George came, 

"You're a special kid!" he clicked his tongue and winked, the twins passed them laughing. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, 

"This is starting to get unbearable" Hermione sighed. 

"You don't have to hang around me if you don't want to" said Harry. 

"No no, it's all right" assured Hermione. 

They sat together at the Gryffindor table. 

"Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang a bunch of girls at one end of the table, Fred and George joined in with, 

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Harry with the baby carriage!" 

Harry covered his head with his arms, 

"Starting? It _is_ unbearable" 

Hermine cracked a weak smile as another breakout of 'Harry and Hermione in a tree' was sung. 

Aranel came into the Great Hall with the other teachers from to the conference to find the entire populace of students singing. 

"SHA LA LA LA LA LA! JUST KISS THE GIRL!" sang a few girls trying out the Little Mermaid song. 

"OH OH! SHA LA LA LA LA LA!" They sang. 

Peeves came floating in with a new variation on his rhyme. 

"Oh Potter, you rotter. Look what you've done! You've made Hermione cry, you'd better run!" he cackled insanely as Hermione tried to hit him. 

"HARRY AND HERMIONE SITTING IN A TREE!!!" yelled Fred and George at the top of their lungs while standing on their table. 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" chorused the rest of the students. 

The singing was abruptly stopped when they noticed that the teachers had come in. Fred and George froze in place for a second, then scrambled down into their seats. 

"What an amusing past time" murmured Aranel. 

Dumbledore came forward, his blue eyes twinkling. Without any comment, all the teachers strode to the High Table* and sat down to eat. Fred cleared his throat uncomfortably as they passed by. 

Snape sat next to Minerva as Remus slipped into a seat next to Aranel. They conversed quietly in french and Snape picked at his food. 

"Not hungry Severus?" asked Mineva. 

"Am I ever?" he asked dryly. 

"Well it's the first time you've actually touched the food" said the witch. 

"And the last" he said and pushed the plate away from him. 

"You're been hung over Aranel, aren't you?" she asked. 

He narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think that?" 

"Because you're a father" she said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

"_Oui_" she said softly, (my french isn't good, so all italics are french) 

"_Give him a chance Aranel_" said Lupin. 

"_I've given him twelve years of my life, and I think that was more than enough_"

"_He's been through more than you think, it wasn't easy for him to stay away"_

"He's a death eater, I know" said Aranel flatly. 

"_He's also a double agent, he's been under so much stress_" said Lupin, coming to Severus' defense. 

"_You know, the funny thing is that I didn't think you liked him very much_" said Aranel. 

"_He's given me more to look at. The point is Aranel, you should too_"

"_It's so hard, he's given me nothing in my life except grief and anger_" 

Her grey eyes looked glassy and Lupin held her hand in his, 

"_He's given you your life_" 

  
  
  


*--High Table? That was never mentioned in the book! I think it just described it as a high, you know, elevated table. So just so you know, this is my little name for that area. 

Author's Note: *sniff* What a _touching_ chapter! Lol, 


	31. Haircuts and Books

Disclaimer: Hit back

  
  
  
  


Kate looked in the mirror in the Slytherin common room. She fingered the tips of her long black hair, 

"The ends are so bushy" she said to herself and took out a pair of scissors from her bag. 

"Haircut time" she snipped off a good six inches of her thick black hair, it was now much shorter, hanging right over her shoulders. 

She sighed, then twisted her head, 

"Dope! It's uneven! If there's one thing that vexes me more than anything, it's when I cut funny" 

she trimmed that side some more and kepy going until she was sure it was all even. Kate looked in the mirror again, 

"Hmm, nice summery look, only it's winter. I'm such a dolt" she giggled and tossed her hair back, then put the scissors away. 

Kate stretched and walked outside to give her legs some excersize. As soon as she was outside, she bumped into someone. 

"Sorry Professor Lupin! I'm so clumsy!" she said in a hurried apology. 

"Kate?" asked another voice which was definetly not Lupin's. 

"Professor Snape!" said Kate and almost fell backwards into the trapdoor again. 

/That's the second time I'm done that!/ she thought fevently. 

"What are you doing?" asked Snape. 

"Trying to regain my balance" said Kate sheepishly and properly got out of the trapdoor. 

"You cut your hair!" said Snape in surprise. 

/Surprise suprise Sevvy!/ thought Kate. 

"Um yeah, like it?" she said, then covered her mouth. 

/Damn, I feel stupid. Why am I asking a teacher if he likes my hair??/ 

she blushed deeply and Snape's face turned a funny color. 

"It's...nice Kate" he stammered. 

"Hehe" she laughed nervously, 

"Thanks" she stumbled through the hallway as she nodded goodbye. 

**Kate's POV**

"Whooie, that was really weird" I said and ran my fingers through my hair. 

I walked over to the library and sat there for a while reading some books on Potions and Transfiguration. 

"Aren't you a Slytherin?" asked the librarian who looked like she needed some sleep. 

My eyes darted around, 

"Yeah, so?" She gave me this funny look, 

"SO?!" I shouted into her face, then turned on my heel to settle down at a table. 

"When I become a libarian, I'm going to make a list of stereotypes that I sould never use" 

I flipped to one page in a book, and started to read. 

"What the-?" 

"Wrong book..." I muttered and checked the spine. 

'Assorted Appearance Spells'. 

"Hermione's going to want this" I said and left the rest of the books there while I delivered the other to Hermione. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Well...you never expected haircutting to get you into that sort of situation, did you? Anyway, I just read Voydag's new chapter. *claps* I even give you a 'standing' ovation in _my own_ fic! lol, I don't know if your reading this though, but I'll find out the result soon enough. And if you suspected, Kate's ambition lies in becoming a librarian.


	32. Phoenix Tears

Disclaimer: My brain has run dry...J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters. I own Kate Zephrem, Aranel Erin Snape, and Emrissa with idea/plot.

A fan: Wow, thanks for telling me that you love this story so much! It's nice to get support. Get an account soon!

CTina: Another chapter eh? Don't worry about that! Thank you for complimenting me on my writing, I always underestimate myself on those kinds of matters.

Wine Rose: Ahem...dude, did you have too much sugar? Lol. Yes, Kate does rather sound like Chelsea? Hmm...lol. You wanted to sing the song? lol!!! I don't believe it! Sorry! :) 

Anna: Polyjuice? That's a really good idea, but I wanted to keep the charm thing going. What's happening to Harry? *whistles* ohh...I dunno! Who's sally jessica rapheal? Why do all the teachers like her? Rude huh? Yeah...I guess, but it's her hidden charm! lol. And magic for a trim, good idea once again! But she's still muggle!

The dating thing sortof just popped out, but it was fun writing that part. And Fred and George just HAD to come out! Adorable, yes.

  
  
  


"Hey Fat Lady!" I said cheerfully coming to the Gryffindor potrait. 

She blinked sleepily, 

"Kate! It's late, and this isn't your common room!" she said. 

"I know, but I need to deliver a book to Hermione" I said, holding it out. 

The Fat Lady nodded somewhat sluggishly, 

"I trust you Kate" she said and opened up. 

"Thank you Fat Lady" I said and rushed to find Hermione. 

Surprisingly enough she was in the common room, 

"Hermione!" I said. 

She jumped and pulled out her wand, 

"Oh, I'm sorry Kate, you surprised me" she said and put her wand away. 

"I got you a book!" I said and handed it over. 

She nodded to herself as she flipped through a few pages, 

"It's perfect for Heh-Ginny, thank's Kate!" said Hermione. 

"Welcome, g'night!" I said and went out. 

**3rd**

Hermione read quickly through the contents section, looking for a more permanent mirror charm. Finding one, she woke up Harry. 

"Wha-? Hermione? Is that you?" he asked, disoriented, his hand automatically reached out for his glasses, and Hermione caught it. 

"Contacts Harry" she reminded him. 

He woke up and went downstairs as Hermione rested the book on one hand while holding her wand in the other. Dropping her first spell, she prepared the other. 

"Mirrolius Vetimeo!" she said and swished her wand in Harry's direction. 

His image sustained, Harry felt more relieved as did Hermione and they both went to bed. 

It was the weekend, Harry woke up early to meet the team for practice. 

"Where are your glasses Harry?" asked Wood. 

Harry froze for a second, then remembered the excuse, 

"I uh, got contacts, it's easier to fly with them" he said and Wood grinned, then patted Harry on the back. 

"That's our Harry! Always thinking about the team!" 

Harry grinned back, but it quickly faded as Oliver went to check up on Alicia and Angelina. 

Harry remembered what Hermione told him earlier, 

"Since I'm the one who cast the spell, if anything happens to me, your image will drop." 

"But nothing'll happen to you right?" he had asked anxiously. 

"Of course not" she said. 

He changed into his racing robes and went out to the rest of the team. 

As they waited underneath the bleachers, Wood gave them the thumbs up before the doors slid open. Then everyone flew out in to the wild blue. 

"Presenting our Gryffindors! It's Oliver Wood, team captain!" said Lee Jordan into the mike.

Oliver waved to the audience and did a flip, then went to his post. 

"And the beaters, Fred and George Weasley!" 

Two redheads shot out and knocked their clubs together. 

"Three wonderous chasers, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. As well as great in their professio, they're the most beautiful creatures I have ever-" he started. 

"Jordan!" shouted Mcgonagall and he cleared his throat. 

"And Harry Potter! The best Seeker that Gryffindor has ever seen!" Harry flew out and got enormous amounts of applause, then flew higher up to rest there while the game started. 

Inside the castle, Aranel sat down with Fawkes on her shoulder and Lupin across from her. 

"Isn't that Dumbledore's?" he asked. 

Aranel smiled and stroked Fawkes' head as she came to perch on her arm. 

"Fawkes is just visiting" she said. 

"Have you...talked to Severus?" asked Lupin. 

Aranel looked into the phoenix's eyes rather than Lupin's. 

"No" she said. 

"Soon though" she said, cutting off Lupin. 

"I'm not forcing you Aranel, just give him a chance" he said softly. 

"Oh Remus, you care too much of me" she said, half smiling. 

He was taken aback, "No I don't!" he said indignantly, just for the sake of being right. 

"Yes you do" she said, he melted on the inside. 

She had such charm, it was a wonder she was a Snape. He smiled, 

"You've caught me" he said and she sighed a little, thinking thoughts of her father and why such things were. 

Fawkes flapped her scarlet wings and settled on Aranel's chest. She laid her head down and cried large pearly tears, the two professors looked at the phoenix and knew that no matter how long, or how much the bird wept, the wounds of her heart would never fully heal. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Okay, sap, yech. But it's so-so sap, so that's okay (for me). But for some reason, lots of people just love those mushy little bits and pieces. You'll be reaching a very interesting point extremely soon.


	33. Memories: Part One

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling unfortunatly owns Harry Potter characters. Did you know that people also call him Harry Pothead? That's right, he's drugged! And it's all HER fault! (lol, I'm running out of ideas for these damned disclaimers, someone help me out here. But Kate Zephrem, Emrissa, and this idea/plot are mine. Thanks for listening/reading)

  
  
  
  
  


**Snape's POV**

He paced back and forth in his office, knowing that the Quidditch match would start soon, calling him outside. He wanted to think over what had happened in his life. He rubbed his fingers together in one hand repeatedly as he walked back and forth. His robes swishing as he moved, a chilly gust of air blew in from the open window. 

_**Flashback_

He stood at Lindsay's side, they were both clothed in black robes, but there was a major difference on Lindsay's part. She was pregnant and she held one hand over her stomach protectivly. He looked at her face, like porcelain was a beautiful pale white and her cheeks were tinted red from the nipping cold. But her eyes had always ensnared her from the first time he had laid his_ eyes on her. _

They were so grey. A whirlwind of emotions could be found in those eyes, all the colors blended together, then washed out to form that perfect grey. She blinked, the long lashes touching her cheeks. 

"Severus" she said, her voice so light and melodic. 

He tore himself away from her eyes to focus himself. 

"Let's go" he said. 

He held open the door to the Three Broomsticks as Lindsay went in, she inclined her head in thanks. He went in after her, and they sat down at the bar table. 

"Is there anything you want?" asked Rosaline, the bar tender. 

Lindsay requested a glass of water while Severus said nothing was fine. 

"What of Aranel? Have you heard any news from the caretaker?" she asked worried, 

"Last I heard, she was fine. I'm going to try and visit tomorrow" he said, holding her hand. 

"Severus, you can't send Cameran away" she said. 

He looked down for a moment, 

"It's the only way, our contract as death eaters demands that any child is to be a death eater, we can't let Cameran become like...us" he said, feeling slightly ashamed. 

"I realize that, but he and Aranel now have no father or mother, is that the fate we want for our children?" she asked, a tear glistening in her eye. 

"Don't cry Lindsay, when Voldemort is destroyed, we'll have our children back" he said. 

"In a cozy house on a hill, with a nice big yard" she whispered. 

"Yes, and with flowers, lots of morning glories. You'll have a garden to work in" he said. 

There was a silence, then Severus spoke again. 

"How is our Cameran?" he asked. She sighed, although it was a happy one. 

"Oh he's healthy, and kicking" she said, giving a small laugh. 

"He's going to be a beautiful boy" said Severus, he put his hand on her belly. 

The doors to the Three Broomsticks were blasted open to reveal three young aurors, in a dark royal blue they held up their wands to Severus and his wife. 

"Freeze!" they yelled, 

"Severus Snape! We know you are a death eater, as well as Lindsay Laurenson!" said the leader. 

He stood up, and the auror moved closer, 

"Sit down!" he snarled. 

"You've made a mistake-!" started Snape, but they wouldn't let him answer and the teenage boy shouted a spell at him. 

"Infernalis!" 

A spiral of flame flew towards Severus and he jumped out of the way and hit the counter, groaning. 

"Severus!" shouted Linsday, horrified. 

She knew, she was a death eater too, but she held up to Dumbledore's cause and was a spy herself. What was going on? They had a contract with the Ministry of Magic, they were not supposed to be harmed! One of the aurors grabbed her arm, 

"It'd be better for all you 'people' to die! That baby of yours too!" he said in a very nasty voice. 

Severus lept out and tackled the young man. 

"Let go of my wife!" he shouted and punched his nose. 

He heard and felt a satisfying crunch and then got up. Lindsay had pulled out her wand and pointed it as the two remaining aurors. 

"Go away! Leave my baby and husband alone!" she shouted. 

"What can she do to us?" asked one of the aurors to the other. 

"Not much I bet" said the other, and they raised their wands. 

Lindsay prepared herself to say the death curse, then Severus gave a cry as the auror underneath him yanked his foot down. He tripped and hit the ground with a loud thump. Lindsay, surprised and concerned almost let her wand drop, then shouted the death curse, but it was too late. 

"Avada Kevarda!" shouted the two aurors simultaneously at the woman. 

A green force moved through the air, and Severus grabbed his wand from his assailant who was trying to use it against him. 

"Unicanitem!" he shouted at the two aurors that had shot the spell. 

Then, 

"Reducio! Vegeto Vallo!" 

The green force seemed smaller, then the white aired spell raced after it, but it hit Lindsay. Even though the Life Protection spell surrounded her like mist, it would do no good. He had said the spell one second too late. Severus half ran, half stumbled to his wife. 

"Linsday!" he choked out, she had tears on her face but smiled, 

"Severus, I know I'm dying, but please, please, you have to make sure our child survives!" she said, and he held her hand tightly in his. 

"Linsday, you can't-you can't leave!" he sounded like a child now, begging a mother to not die. 

"I'm s-sorry Severus, but our child, my baby..." she said. 

He kissed her hand, 

"I'll find a way" he said, making a silent promise, he hefted Lindsay into his arms and blasted the other two aurors into a wall as they got up from the shock of his last spell. 

"Lindsay, stay with me" he said to her in a whisper, he repeated himself over and over again. 

He apparated and came to a cozy house with the lights off, he prayed that he would be able to wake up the inhabitants. 

He banged on the door with his foot, 

"Lily! Lily!" he shouted. 

A few seconds later, the doors creaked open a little. A redhead stood there, yawning and rubbing her eyes, 

"Severus, what are you-?" he barged in, and Lily was about to snap at him. 

"It's Lindsay, she's dying" he said to her, and Lily covered her mouth in shock. 

"James!" It was her first reaction since they had gotten married. 

Immediatly, a messy black haired fellow crashed down the stairs. 

"Lily?" he asked, 

"What's wrong?" 

"Severus...Lindsay!" he exclaimed. 

"Save the baby, it was her last wish" said Severus, he held onto Lindsay's hand. 

He could feel her life force draining away quickly, her hand seemed to get colder and colder with each second. He squeezed it tight, 

"Lily, James, you have to help me!" he pleaded. 

"Severus, go into the kitchen, Sirus should be there. We'll take care of this" said Lily. 

He nodded and kissed Lindsay on the forehead before going away. 

**End Flashback

He clenched his hand into a fist. 

/But Lily and James failed, they couldn't save my child/ he thought bitterly, and went outside to watch the Quidditch match. 

  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Well, I must say, I think that's my best chapter yet? Do you agree? It's not such a cliffhanger, but it makes you want to know more on the subject, doesn't it? Okay, enough questions. I've kind of hit rock-bottom with a certain part in the story, (farther on). But I want to give you a steady stream of chapters as to not get bored. So I need some time to get through that part. Thanks. 


	34. Warcry

Disclaimer: Hit back

Demon Child: Hey new person! Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it so much.

Wine Rose: Yes, VERY sad! But it was a kick right? Lol, "he MELTED inside". Yeah, very unlike a stick to the story Snape, but the Flashback thing allowed me to make him even nicer. :)

CTina: Well written? *gasp*!! Wow! Thank you! And hon...*shhh* the plot will unfold itself in good time. *snort* Geez, I sound like Ollivander now. And the reason why I don't ask for help is because I did before and no one helped!

Anna: "makes you wanna cry and get revenge at the same time" Anna! You are really into the essence of the story! lol, but that's the effect I was desiring to get. And yes, Fudge is a real beotch, in a fanfic or not. I don't understand how he even grabbed the position of Minister. As for more of the twins, I'll see if there's a comic relief station in the story, 'kay? 

  
  
  


**Hermione's POV**

She was excited, and nervous. It was the first match of the school year! She stood at the bleachers, and watched as Harry flew into the air. She was half expecting Lee Jordan to shout out, 

"Wish good luck to your boyfriend Hermione!" but he didn't and she let out her breath. 

Hermione watched the first thirty minutes of the game. Then climbed down the bleachers, avoiding feet and hands that were sticking out in random directions for cheering. 

"What a time to go to the bathroom" she muttered, 

"And just at the peak of the game too" 

She picked her way down the last row of seats, then started for the castle. 

**Harry's POV**

He avoided one bludger as it came streaking across, and swerved around. Where was that damned snitch? Thirty minutes into the game already and he still hadn't gotten any sign of it, and Malfoy was starting to get unbearable. 

"You and that mudblood Granger are really getting along, aren't you?" he sneered. 

"Put a sock in it Malfoy" said Harry, he flew higher up to get a better view. 

Suddenly, he saw bright red and clutched his scar with one hand. 

"What's wrong, _Scarhead_?" asked Malfoy, not really showing concern. 

Harry grimanced and blinked to clear his vision, then. 

"Augghh!" he dipped out of the air a bit, and his scar burned. 

He could feel everyone's eyes on him. After a few moments, the pain lessened and he heard a scream. 

From the memories of being a first year at Hogwarts, he recognized it right away, 

"Hermione" he whispered, and saw something horrific. 

A huge white snake was with Hermione. She was knocked to the ground as the snake reared, Harry could see Hermione's wand being smacked away from her hand. He at once felt his disguise fall and stood petrified for a moment, then zoomed forward, 

"HERMIONE!" he shouted his battlecry. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Well...everyone was wondering when this occamy would pop up again. 


	35. Foolish Boys

Disclaimer: Oi. Friggin' J.K Rowling owns the beloved Harry Potter characters, while I get to own Kate Zephrem, Emrissa, and this idea/plot.

Severitus: Read it again?! Wow!!! I am SO good! Lol

Kranberries: Kate is about fifteen, you know, just to fit in with the rest of the books and timeline. Thanks for reading, you're a refreshing new person!

  
  
  


**3rd**

There was an immediate uproar when the scream was heard. All the teachers shot up to see where it had come from, but it was Harry who had pointed the source, he was in a dive, going for the enormous snake that had been assualting Hermione. 

"MR POTTER!" roared Snape. 

He whipped out his wand and crashed down the bleachers with everyone hurrying to clear the way. 

"Foolish boy" he muttered and a few of the other teachers came to him. 

"The occamy" said Aranel, her voice was quiet, but she seemed in awe of the snake. 

"That is one huge serpent" said Madam Hooch. 

"I never said it was _small_" muttered Snape. 

"Aranel, can you distract it?" he asked. 

She looked at him, a little startled at the idea. 

"What?" 

"Can you distract the occamy?" he repeated, slower. 

She blinked, "I could try" 

"If Potter is the only person who can defeat it, then we need to give him time" he said. 

The teachers exchanged glances, mostly thinking, 

/How did he suddenly have faith in the boy he hates?/ and /Harry is only a teenager, could he really kill the occamy, or would it kill him?/ But they all nodded.

  
  
  


Author's Note: Tiny chapter, I know. Sorry about the wait and all, but here's a little how shall I say this? Appetizer? For the coming chapters. 


	36. Confrontation

Disclaimer: There shall be a final disclaimer at the end to announce my SUPREME RULE! But in the meantime, Kate Zephrem, Emrissa, Aranel Erin Snape, and the idea/plot is mine. I know, I know, J.K Rowling owns all the HP characters. 

  
  
  


Kate couldn't see exactly what was going on. All she heard a was scream and Harry shout 

"HERMIONE!" while zooming down. 

Everyone had suddenly stood up to see and she wasn't the tallest of people. 

"Everyone, calm down!" shouted Professor Flitwick. 

He cast a charm enabling himself to float around. Everyone was still shouting, pointing, and running around until there was a, "SIT DOWN!" Everyone immediatly dropped onto their butts, even if a seat wasn't under them. Dumbledore held up his wand which spurted a column of flame. His voice was very quiet and low, 

"I want everyone to follow the teachers back to the castle, no one is to be left behind, and there is to be no fooling around" he said and all the students nodded. 

Professor Flitwick lead the first quarter of students from the bottom of the bleachers first, then Professor Lupin came for the second quarter. Professor Sprout lead the third quarter to the castle and McGonagall got the last. 

Kate was at the end of the line in McGonagall's group, she walked quickly to keep with the rest of the group. Professor Flitwick and Vector's groups were already inside the castle. None of theh students could see the battle because they were lead around the snake and the other bleachers covered the view. But it wasn't that they wanted to see what was going on, everyone was thoroughly frightened into following without a sound. 

There was the sound of rustling leaves in the wind, but Kate realized that there were no leaves considering the trees hadn't started 'shedding' yet. She turned around and her eyes widened. It was a tall, dark man in a black robe. His eyes glowed red from under the hood, and she could feel an evil air about him. Her first reaction was to open her mouth and scream, McGonagall turned around and pushed the student next to her ahead forcefully. 

"Run! Run back to the castle!" Everyone broke into a mad dash to the castle while Voldemort laughed. 

Kate tugged on McGonagall's hand, 

"Come on Professor! Don't just stand there!" the witch took a few steps backwards, but seemed petrified by the Dark wizard. 

Voldemort seemed amused by this act and stood there, observing. Who would he kill first? The professor or child? So many questions, so little time. 

**Kate's POV**

/What the hell is wrong with you?!/ 

I screamed in my head, then pulled McGonagall's index finger back to touch the back of her palm with a jerk. She yelped and I pulled on her hand, 

"MINERVA!" I barked into her face, she snapped out of it and we started to run for the castle. 

My heart was hammering against my ribcage and I coughed while running, loosing some ground. Damned spine. I got into a coughing fit and fell down, McGonagall tried to pull me up. 

"Kate!" she said. 

I couldn't talk through the fit and held my sides to try an calm down. 

"Kate, get up!" said McGonagall again, her voice trembled and for the first time in her life, she said the one word she never thought she could. 

"Voldemort..." she whispered and I swallowed. 

"Go. Can't. Get up" I coughed out. 

But I didn't really want her to go, I wanted her to stay and be here. 

"Kate, please" she pleaded, and tried to haul me up. 

"Just...GO!" I shouted out the last bit, I felt like I was going to swallow my tongue with the coughing. 

McGonagall looked up and her eyes widened. She then looked back down at me. 

"You're my student Kate, I can't just leave you" she said quietly and stood up with her wand out. 

I admired her then, if I had been in her place, I would've run long ago. I felt cold air wash over me and turned my head, he was there. He let his hood drop and McGonagall took in a deep breath. 

"Gryffindor witch" he spat and raised his wand, 

"_Ara Aquilo!"_ shouted McGonagall. 

I felt the wind blow around, and looked up to see it had created a kind of barrier to protect us. 

"That was foolish" he said. 

"_Wingardem Leviosa! Crucio!_" 

McGonagall was lifted a great height into the air, then slammed down while screaming in pain. Her shield had disappeared from the impact of the fall. 

"Pro-fessor!" I gasped in between my coughs. 

"Now for you" he said, turning to me. 

I was so scared, and took in big gulps of air. 

"Whistleblowers should be killed" he said and raised his wand. 

I rolled over to try and get out of aim, 

"_Eradico_" I gasped as a felt something smash into my back. 

The spell had hit me, but most of the force had been taken away from the shield. I slumped over, and felt him kick me hard in the side. 

/Stop breathing, play dead/ 

I thought and held my breath, I could see his shadow move away a little bit, and then.

**3rd**

He aimed a good, hard kick at the side of her head, she fell limp and he wiped the blood off onto the grass. He took a glance at the older witch, she had been through too much pain to do anything, much less move. As much as he wanted to kill them both, he had to deal with his other self first. 

  
  
  



	37. Two Unforgivables

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling, and Kate Zephrem, Aranel Erin Snape, Emrissa, and this idea/plot are mine. 

  
  
  


Aranel mounted a broom and took out her wand while flying into the air. 

"_Antango_!" she shouted at the snake. 

It whipped it's head to her and lashed out, she quickly pulled up and the lunge missed. 

"_Stupefy_!" shouted Severus on the ground, it had no effect on the occamy, and only made it more irritated. 

It tried to bite Severus, and he lept out of the way. Aranel caught sight of Harry and shouted to catch his attention. 

"Harry!" she shouted. "Harry?!" It wasn't Harry Potter she was looking at, but a totally different person. 

**Harry's POV**

"Professor! I can explain!" he blurted out. 

/Acutally, I can't/ he thought, feeling kind of sick. 

"Is that really you Harry?" asked Aranel. 

He nodded, and felt his hair go back and forth with the movement of his head. Aranel snapped back to business mode. 

"Deal with the occamy Harry, I'll keep it busy" she said and Harry bit his lip. 

Exactly _how_ was he supposed to _deal_ with this occamy? 

**Snape's POV**

He watched Aranel fly around, the snake's head following her every movement. He was a little nervous, letting her become a sort of bait for the occamy. But he had faith she would not be struck. A long scream was heard and he whipped his head around. It sounded so much like...

"Minerva" he whispered and ran off in search of her. 

Running so hard his cloak spread in back of him like a pair of shadowy wings, he found two bodies. One, his colleague, the other, his student. Fearing the worst, he crouched down and checked their pulses.

Letting out a breath, he was satisfied that they were both alive. 

"Goodness woman, what happened to you?" he asked quietly and shook McGonagall's shoulder. 

She blinked slowly and moaned. 

"Minerva" he said. 

She gripped his arm with one hand and he helped her up. 

"Voldemort" she said while clutching her side for a second. 

"That's the first time you've said his name" he said in astonishment. 

"Second" she said and winced as she stood. 

"The Crutatius?" he asked. 

She nodded and he held her to make sure she wouldn't fall over. 

"Kate!" she said and Snape knelt by Kate's fallen form. 

"Kate?" he asked. 

It was no use, she was out cold. 

"Hospital wing" he said to himself and lifted her up with his arms. 

"Minerva" he said. She nodded and they went back into the castle. 

**Harry's POV**

He crashed his broom as the snake whipped its tail towards him. 

"Augh!" he yelled as he rolled over the grass, then bumped into a soft hill. 

Shaking his head and getting up, he realized it was Hermione who he was now next to. 

"Hermione! Wake up!" he said shook his friend. 

He saw a shadow on the ground and looked up. The occamy towered over him, preparing to strike. He frantically searched for his wand. Not finding anything, he cursed and hit the ground. He could faintly hear Professor Snape's voice above him, and he felt the grass around Hermione. 

"Got it" he said and his fingers curled around her wand. 

Harry could feel the air rushing down as the occamy came down upon him, only one spell came to mind as he pointed Hermione's wand between the occamy's eyes. 

"AVADA KEVARDA!" he shouted with all his strength. 

There was a tremendous green flash and Harry was knocked off his feet. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Well...not so much of a cliffhanger...I really want to make you people sit on the edge of your seat and fall off when I don't supply with another chapter. No, no, of course I'm joking. But that IS the desired effect, isnt' it? 

Anyway, the moment finally comes when Harry's secret is revealed. Hopefully, Hermione won't die on us and that damned occamy will have a nice little showdown with Harry. I realize that this is such a spoiler for the upcoming chapters, however, I'm just trying to vent here. 

*takes a deep breath* 

*exhales* 

So, enjoy the show. This has been my longest 'author's note' yet, I pity the people who read this until the end. *smiles* 


	38. Finding

Disclaimer: Hit back

Anna: I like keeping you off guard. *smirks* Yes, I realize that the schoolyear has just basically begun. But don't worry about that, it's not the end of the world. And surprise...he really didn't get a chance to research this occamy, did he? Well...that just serves to the purpose that Gryffindors really ARE reckless! Hahah

Wine Rose: Tired of YOU? NEVER! Lol!

Demon Child: HERE's THE CHAPTER!! Lol, but I know you're going to bang for some more, hang tight!

  
  
  


**Snape's POV**

Snape came running into the castle with McGonagall running beside him, at an even pace. He hefted Kate in his arms felt the brush of her hair. He burst into the Infirmary and Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue worriedly while magicking Kate to a bed. 

"Minerva! What happened to you? You're trembling!" she said. 

The witch held her hand and tried to supress the movement and sighed, 

"I was cursed" she said. 

"Sit down, I'll get a little potion" said the medi-witch. 

McGonagall seated herself on a white-sheeted bed and Madame Pomfrey came back after a little while with a goblet. The Transfiguration teacher drank it in a gulp and shuddered at the taste. But the shaking in her hand ceased and she breathed in and out to make sure she was alright.

"What of Kate?" asked Severus. 

Poppy strode over to her and checked her pulse. 

"She's alive, just unconscious...you'll have to check back later when I've done a complete analysis of her condition" she said professionally and Severus mentally let out a breath of relief. 

/Not dead means alive. Alive and breathing/ he thought and nodded. 

"Are you alright Minerva?" he asked, and his colleague nodded. 

"I believe Albus would want to see you now...I'll keep an eye on Kate for you" she said. 

Their eyes met and he knew there was some understanding between them. She smiled slightly and he turned to exit. 

Running to the Great Hall, he found all the frightened students of the school and Dumbledore among them. His face was grim as he greeted Severus. 

"Voldemolt is here" he said. 

Severus nodded, he felt a faint stinging sensation in his left arm, a sign that the Dark Lord was near. 

"Shall I go out to meet him?" he asked, dreading the moment if the answer was yes. 

The old wizard slowly nodded, 

"Will you be alright Severus?" he asked, gripping the younger man's arm. 

Severus swallowed, "I always come back, don't I?" he asked and Dumbledore blinked, the twinkle gone from his eyes. 

"Merlin be with you" he said and released him. 

  
  
  



	39. A Faceoff of Two and One more

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling. Kate Zephrem, Aranel Erin Snape, Emrissa, this idea/plot is mine.

Demon Child: Just make sure you don't kill yourself! I haven't figured out how to send stories to heaven or hell! Well...you'll certaintly get a kick out of this one! Mwah! End one cliffie...to...(fill in the blank. 

I wonder how many more bangin's this one worth. *smile*

Wine Rose: I like Snape too much to die? Well you just see here hon'! Lol. You'll find out. And loopholes from my diary? hmmm...

CTina: Ooh...Suspiscions eh? Let's see you figure me out! Mwahaha! 

Disclaimer: Due to the wonderful advice from Wine Rose, I have edited this disclaimer. If you hit back from my last chapter only to get my diary. Use these directions. Don't go to my diary, or, click that little grey button with the double arrow! *howls with laughter* This is ridiculous

  
  
  


Severus walked outside at a brisk pace, once hitting the doors, he broke into a run, his robes billowing behind him. He didn't see anyone for an instant, then there was the familiar chill in the air. He dropped to one knee, 

"My Lord" he said, and kept his gaze fastened to the ground. 

"Severus" said the cold voice. 

"I am...pleased to see that you come at my presence" said Voldemort. 

Severus blinked and strengthened his resolve. 

"I am your servant". 

"Indeed you are, I would not expect anything else from you" said Voldemort. 

"Where are Potter and the occamy?" 

Severus stiffened at the question. If he told him, Potter would die, and he would find out about Aranel. His daughter. No! He would protect his daughter at all costs. But what sort of price was this? Voldemort would know of his betrayal, and find the occamy anyway. Along with the occamy, Aranel once again jumped into the equation. 

"Shall I lead you to him my Lord?" he asked and felt the chilling finger of Voldemort trail under his chin. 

"Rise Severus, do your duty to me" 

He got up and walked to the area where he had left Potter. 

**Aranel's POV**

She shielded her eyes as Harry shouted the death curse. Her broom rocketed backwards and she felt a jolt as she hit the ground. The green flash died away and she crawled to here Harry lay. 

"Harry?" she asked and shook him. 

"Harry!" she said, feeling the edges of panic. 

Harry moaned, and rubbed his head. 

"Professor?" he asked groggily. 

"Merlin! You're alright!" she said extremely relieved. 

"Did-Did I kill it?" he asked. 

She looked ahead to see the long, scaly body of the occamy and grinned, "Yup" 

Harry managed a shaky smile and got up to brush himself off. 

"But Harry" said Aranel, thinking it over. 

"You used...you used an Unforgivable!" she said in horror. 

Harry's face turned nervous, 

"It was the only thing I could think of Professor" he mumbled. 

She nodded, "I guess we can discuss it later, let's Hermione inside" she said and said "Enneverate" to her student. 

Hermione blinked slowly and got up, 

"What happened?" she asked, then did a double take. 

"Harry!" she shrieked, 

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said to him, getting up in a rush. 

"Hermione, calm down" he said. 

"But the spell!" she sputtered. 

"I couldn't keep it a secret forever" he said sheepishly and Hermione dully nodded. 

"What's this business with spells?" asked Aranel, wondering what the hell these two Gryffindors were up to. 

"I guess we'll explain that when we talk to Dumbledore as well" said Harry. 

**Snape's POV**

The three trudged up to the castle and as they faded from view, two more figures took their place. 

One look at the occamy, and they both new it was dead. Voldemort was silent as he turned around and pointed his wand at Severus. 

"_Crucio_" he snarled. 

All at once, he dropped to the ground and clutched his chest. Burning fire coursed through his body and he choked as he tried to breath deeply. 

"You _failed_" said Voldemort seething. 

"I did not know of this my Lord" he gasped and used his other hand to support himself off the ground. 

"I wanted to siphon power out of it. You were supposed to keep watch on Potter to make _sure_ that he did _not_ kill the occamy" said Voldemort. 

His endurance reaching the end, Severus was afraid that he would start to scream. His body ached and burned, he couldn't hold it in for much longer. 

"I am- sorry my Lord" he said. 

"You'll be more than sorry" said Voldemort. 

"I was fooled for long enough by you Severus. By this act, it is obvious that you are not _fit_ for such service" he circled his fallen servant, still under the crutatius curse. 

"I suppose" he said. 

"We'll have to find a new Potions Master. It's a pity...you showed such promise" he raised his wand, preparing for the final blow. 

"AVADA KEVARDA!" came a shout and Snape looked up in suprise, hoping so hard it would be the person he wanted to see the most. 

There was a green bang as Voldemort was swept off his feet. Aranel's arm shook as she held it out. She took a deep breath and put her arm by her side and rushed over to her father. 

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" she asked, helping him up. 

The edges of his lips quirked in a weak smile, 

"I think you know the answer to that" 

She looked worried. She actually looked worried for him! A feeling of warmth spread from his fingertips to his toes and he sighed happily. Stroking her hair, he embraced her for a second. 

"Thank you Aranel" he whispered. 

She buried her head into his neck, 

"I'm sorry. I haven't been fair to you all this time" she said. 

"It's okay..." he said and they broke apart. 

She put a lock of hair behind her ear, 

"Dad..." she said, starting to walk to the castle. 

"Hold it" came a gutteral growl. 

The two froze in horror and turned around. Voldemort pointed his wand at them from the ground. His red eyes crackling, Aranel's voice shook. 

"But I killed you. How can you be alive?" He grinned, 

"One curse doesn't do enough to kill _me_" 

Severus got in front of his daughter, 

"Don't hurt her Voldemort!" he said. 

"You treacherous...snake" said Voldemort. 

Snape laughed, clutching his side at the pain. 

"I was sorted into Slytherin, wasn't I?" 

Voldemort snarled, "Die" 

"AVADA KEVARDA!" 

"AVADA KEVARDA!" 

Twin voices shouted at the same time and Voldemort's eyes grew wide as two green bolts of energy hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground, and there was an acid smell. Soon it was only tattered robes left in the wake of the dark lord, and father and daughter looked at each other. 

"Are you alright?" they immediatly asked each other, and smiled. 

"Never better" she said, and Snape was about to say something of his own when a new wave of pain passed over him and he half collapsed onto Aranel. 

"Dad?" she asked. 

"Get to Poppy" he coughed. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: I feel like someone is going to try and kill me one day...this is like a series of cliffs. /Please don't kill me! Not yet, just another bunch of chapters!/ Lol. But you're enjoying...I can tell! 


	40. Pains

Disclaimer: Go to the past chapter. 

  
  
  


**3rd**

Aranel burst into the Infirmary with her father hanging onto her for support. 

"Severus! Aranel! Hurry, set him down here" said Madame Pomfrey. 

He twitched as he was being put onto the bed. 

"What happened to him?" asked the medi-witch. 

"I'm guessing the crutatius curse" said Aranel. 

"If only I could meet the man who invented that spell. I'd hex him to oblivion" muttered Madame Pomfrey. 

Aranel spotted another figure in the next bed. 

"Kate?" she asked. 

Madame Pomfrey batted her gaze down at the mention of her name. 

"She'll wake up soon" she said quietly and continued mixing a solution for the fallen professor to drink. 

"What's wrong Poppy?" asked Aranel. 

The older witch sniffed and rubbed her eye. 

"Poor girl...I couldn't do anything for her" she mumbled. 

Aranel put a hand on Madame Pomfrey's shoulder. 

"What happened?" 

"She's paralyzed from the waist down" 

Aranel withdrew her hand from Madame Pomfrey. 

"What?" she asked, shocked. 

"The twelfth vertebrae was shattered. I've cleaned up the bone shards, but she won't be able to walk again. Magic can't do a thing" she said bitterly. 

"But the human spinal column is quite strong, I don't understand-" started Aranel.

"It was severly weakened before the strike...I'm guessing that she was born with a weak section in her spine. That's probably why she wouldn't let me confine her to bed when she first came to the school. If only I had seen it earlier, I might've been able to strengthen it more and this would never have happened" 

"Don't dwell over that...you know you did the best you could" said Aranel. 

Madame Pomfrey let out a breath and fed Severus the brew, he stopped the minor shaking and relaxed into a sleep. 

"By the way Poppy" said Aranel. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Voldemort is dead" she said simply and then swept her gaze down to her father. Stroking his face with the back of her fingers, a tear glistened in her eye. 

"But at what price?" 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Short chappie, I see, I know. But I have to organize here. So just hang tight.


	41. Remus

Disclaimer: Go to Chapter thirty-nine

Wine Rose: Sowweee....!

Nexus: The books! We all read HP books, right?

  
  
  


**Dumbledore's POV**

He went up to the Infirmary while leaving the students in the charge of Professors Lupin and McGonagall. Coming in, he found Aranel sitting by a bed. Upon further investigation, he saw that it was Severus. There was a pang in his heart and he immediatly regretted premitting him to go to Voldemort. 

"How is he?" he asked, knowing that the all-famous twinkle in his eyes was gone now. 

Aranel looked up, 

"In pain" she said and Dumbledore nodded. 

Madame Pomfrey came up to him, 

"Is there anything more serious on Severus' case?" he asked. 

"Besides that he'll be considerably weaker for the next few weeks...no. He needs rest and no more stress so that his body can heal. But that's not what I wanted to talk about..." 

As she whispered to him, he took the information in. 

"Kate..." he said to himself. 

"She's still asleep. She doesn't know yet. I don't know if I can break it to her" said Madame Pomfrey. 

He nodded, "Then I suppose I will" he said. 

"I don't want to force this on you Albus" she said. 

He shook his head, "No, of course not. But I do this of my own free will" 

A lost thought drifted by Aranel and she looked up to Dumbledore. 

"Headmaster, Harry and Hermione need to speak with you" she said. 

He looked mildly surprised, "So they do" 

"Remus will be bringing them up from the Great Hall." said Aranel. 

**Lupin's POV**

Lupin came in a short while later, bringing Harry and Hermione with him. 

"Harry" said the Headmaster, in amazement. 

The boy grinning wryly, 

"Professor Dumbledore" he said. 

"We need to explain something to you...as well as ask" said Hermione. 

He nodded, feeling his usual cheeriness creep in. The two friends started to explain everything as it had happened beginning from the transformation to the spell and finally, asking what had happened. 

"I don't believe it" muttered Remus. 

"What Remus?" asked Aranel. 

"The Transfer..." he mumbled under his breath. 

"What happened Remus?" asked Dumbledore and Harry and Hermione also turned their gazes to him. 

"Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione. 

"I never thought that Harry...Lily never had...I don't believe it" he said again, then opened his mouth to explain. 

"It was after Severus had brought Lindsay to Lily, James, and me. She was dying and with child..."

  
  
  



	42. Memories: Part Two

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters. I own Kate Zephrem, Aranel Erin Snape, Emrissa, and idea/plot.

  
  
  


_**Flashback_

James looked at Lily. 

"What are we going to do?" he asked quietly. 

Lily looked at Lindsay. 

"A Transfer, it's the only way we can save the baby" she said. 

James looked startled. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

She nodded, "James, call in Remus, we might need his help" 

James called for his friend by means of the summoning pin he and the rest of the maruders had created during their seventh year at Hogwarts. 

"Prongs?" asked Remus, not sleepy at all. 

"Moony, do you know how to conduct a Transfer?" asked James. 

"Well...yes Prongs" he said, slightly puzzled. 

James briefed him on what had happened in the past minute and Remus nodded, he told Lily to lie down on her couch while James moved Lindsay's body to the glass table which was across from the couch. 

"Just stay calm Lily" he said, feeling a little nervous. 

He transfigured a sheet of paper on the table to a small blade and nicked the underside of Lily's wrist, then did the same to Lindsay's, ripping off a piece of fabric from his robe, he tied the wrists together at the cut sites. 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked James. 

"I have to be" said Remus, he told Lily to close her eyes and he started to chant. 

"Abscido accendo accipio" he said softly, then louder and louder as he grew more confident. 

"Abscido accendo accipio, abscido accendo accipio, abscido accendo accipio!" 

A steady white light surrounded Lindsay's body, and then the aura switched from her to Lily, the light grew brighter and as Remus chanted louder James was forced to cover his eyes. Within ten seconds, the light had faded and Lily sat up. James hurried to her. 

"Are you all right?" he asked. 

She looked sick, "I have to go to the bathroom" 

She hurried upstairs while Remus covered Lindsay's body with a blanket. 

"She's dead?" asked James. 

Remus nodded. 

"And Lily?" 

"Only she knows if the Transfer was really successful." he said, sounding a little tired. 

"Let's tell Severus then" 

"Are you sure?" asked James. 

"Why not?" asked Remus. 

"Do you remember his daughter? She was sent away when she was eleven. Eleven Moony! It's been almost two years, Severus has been pining to see his daughter again and actually spend time with her! Only she's probably forgotten, it shows Moony." 

"What are we going to do then James?" asked Remus. 

"Don't tell Severus. The baby will be safe with us" he said. 

"Safe?" asked Remus. 

"You and Lily are aurors! You're in almost as much danger as Severus!" 

"Almost" said James. 

"We'll hide the baby away. It'll be safe and Voldemort will never know" 

Remus shook his head, "I don't understand, why are you insistent? All I can see is that you're hurting Severus more" 

James looked down for a second. 

"It's Lily really...She and Severus were like secret best friends. I know that she wouldn't want him to go through losing another kid." 

"Alright then James, but either way I look at it, he loses someone" 

James shifted, "There something else" 

"Explain" said Remus. 

"I don't want...I don't want Severus to make a move on her. She's carrying his child! I get nervous when he comes around, I can never be sure if he's really being sincere sometimes" 

"Severus is a complex person, but I don't think he'd really betray anyone" said Remus. 

James shrugged helplessly. 

"I'm sorry Moony, I really am...but the best thing for now is that we hide the baby...should we break the news now?" 

Remus tried to clear his head, 

"I'll tell him. But this...this better not make him worse James Timothy Potter, or you'll have me to answer to" he said. 

His friend smiled, "Thanks". 

"We still have to ask Lily to make sure" reminded Remus. 

"I'll go get her" said James, and he ran up the stairs. 

**3rd**

Lily threw up into the toilet in the bathroom, then washed her mouth with the tap. 

"I have the baby alright" she said to herself, then looked down at her stomach. 

The effects weren't instantaneous, they would develop slowly, but the same baby was there. Severus'. But she didn't want that baby to have the same fate as his daughter Aranel. Making up her mind, she got up and opened the door. James was there. 

"Lily?" he asked. 

She teared up, 

"I'm sorry James...it failed, I can't feel the baby" 

She let him hug her, and he then broke apart, 

"I'll have to tell Severus then"

Going into the adjoining room, Remus found his old friend Sirus sleeping over the dining room table and Severus pacing back and forth next to him. 

"Remus!" he said, seeing him. 

"Hello Severus" he said. 

"I have some bad news for you..." 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Note how James and Remus interact. When things start, they begin as friends and use each other's nicknames. But as things got more serious and Remus started to dissapprove, they used their real names. 

Abscido (latin) means to cut off, or take away. Accendo means to kindle or illuminate, and accipio means to recieve. I used all 'a' latin words because they fit together and the meaning isn't that hard to grasp. 


	43. Memories: Part Three

Disclaimer: Check on the last chapter

Evenstar of Mirkwood: You evil person. 

Wine Rose: Horrible and Wonderful actually describes it incredibly well. 

CTina: Ah...well, school's a beetch. And I hope for more chapters. 

Nataly Ravenlock: Slytherin Power! And thanks for the slight critique 

  
  
  


**Thirteen Months Later

**Lily's POV**

She held baby Harry in one arm while wand was in the other. 

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry...that I can't tell you. I can't tell you who you really are, who your mother and father really are." she said to him in a soft voice. 

She chanted out a strong concealment charm and Harry's misty green-grey eyes turned into a bright green, like hers. She then watched the other features of his face change. His complexion turned slightly darker and the flattish hair jumped up. 

"Like James" she said to herself and cried a little. 

She stood up and put her wand on the kitchen table, and went to see what James was doing when she heard a shout. 

"Run Lily!" She froze in her tracks, then heard a deep voice shout a spell. 

She shut her eyes tight, fearing the fate of her husband, then ran up the stairs. She gripped the door handle and wrenched open the door. Harry stayed silent through the experience and she slipped on one of his toys. She tipped forward and managed to fall into a sitting position. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the most feared. Voldemort. He raised his wand, and she hugged Harry tightly, pouring all her love into him, all the emotions she had felt for him even though he was not really her son. 

"I destroy the famous Potters, and they're son" said the Dark Lord. 

/Wrong/ she thought. 

/He's not my son/

**End Flashback

  
  
  


Author's Note: Sorry, the delay is because of school.


	44. No Comings Just Goings

Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K Rowling. Kate Zephrem, Emrissa, Aranel Erin Snape, and this idea/plot is mine.

Evenstar of Mirkwood: *sings* I don't know you I don't know you! 

CTina: Hey! Thank you! School is just banging on me, with the tests, and papers coming upin the next week. But this is another chapter, yeah! 

Anna: Cool? That's all you can say? Lol, just joking. 

Wine Rose: Aww...poor Lily? Well yeah, she's someone to be sad for, but I'm still Snape all the way! And yes, I am partially making it up as I go, I always have beginning and end in mind, but what's un between just pops into my head at one time or another. 

Nataly Ravenlock: G Whiz! You are one active person! I am thoroughly impressed! I can only try and try to be better in my writing and my time management, something you've obviously got down extremely well. 

  
  
  


**3rd**

Harry just stared, mentally open-mouthed at his professor. He looked apolgetically at him. 

"I didn't know either Harry" 

Aranel just looked at her father, then at Harry. 

"I have a brother" she said to herself and Hermione bit her lip. 

"We never thought it would turn out to this" she said quietly and Harry nodded. 

Lupin shook his head, 

"It's my fault. I should have told Severus the truth, then there wouldn't be a case of identity crisis". 

He stood up to leave and Aranel held onto his hand. 

"It's not your fault Remus" she said softly and he slowly sat down again. 

Harry's head was spinning. 

"So Snape's my dad. And you're my sister. This is...so strange" he said. 

"Perhaps you'd like to rest Harry" said Dumbledore. 

"No. I just. I just want to sort this all out" said Harry firmly and the Headmaster seemed to understand. 

Harry took a deep breath and held his head in his hands. 

Everything was just swirling around in Harry's head. It was mostly shock that ran past. He couldn't believe, at a certain point, refused the believe that he had another father and a new sister. All through his life, he was raised to think that he had been the son of two famous aurors, that his father had been a Quidditch Seeker. But in reality, he was the son of two death eaters, and his father was the most despised Potions Master on school grounds. Could this truly be real? 

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Aranel. 

"Harry? You want to talk about this? It's a bit of a shock for me too" she said softly. 

He nodded, and they walked out of the Infirmary, heading for her office. 

Hermione tried to keep her breathing at an even pace and not start to hyperventilate. 

"Who knew?" she said to herself in a high pitched tone. 

"Sn-Professor Snape is Harry's father." 

She quietly excused herself and fairly flew from the site, leaving Lupin, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey.

Lupin swallowed and looked down at his hands, then looked up again. 

"I should have said something before" he sighed. 

"Don't worry Remus" reassured Madame Pomfrey. 

"Harry is a strong boy, I'm not as worried about him as..." started Lupin. 

"Severus?" asked Dumbledore gently. 

The werewolf nodded, 

"The night I told him that Linsday was dead and his son was as well, he died with them. Ever since that night, I've always been wondering if what I did was right. Oh James, why did you force me into keeping it a secret?" he cursed angrily, then got up. 

"Excuse me Albus" he said apologetically, then left. 

It was a lonely room with only the Headmaster, medi-witch, and two patients. They sat in silence for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say or do. Now that the ones who needed to be comforted were gone, they felt as if there was nothing else to do...but watch and wait. 

  
  
  



	45. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Go back to the last chapter.

  
  
  


Poppy bid Albus goodbye and shooed him out. 

"You're mentally worn out, go back to your office and sit down for a while" she said. 

"I'm quite fine Poppy, I'd like to stay and-" 

She cut him off. 

"This is the first time that someone wants to _stay_ in the Infirmary, but I'll have to refuse. You need rest Albus and staring at Severus is not going to make you feel any better" she said firmly and the edges of his lips quirked in a small smile. 

"All right. I will take a break, but expect me-" 

"Back tomorrow" finished Poppy, "I know you well Albus" she said and he left the room. 

The recent account of the past made her look at Severus' supine form, but suddenly her thoughts made her turn to Kate and she refused to let water pour from her eyes. 

"It's an unlucky day..." she said to herself and went over to Kate. 

**Kate's POV**

I woke up. And is was as simple as that, I woke up and as I swept my legs off the bed, I realized that they hadn't moved at all. I propped myself up higher on the bed to get a view on them, but it was so hard. I felt like I was pulling at dead weight, my legs wouldn't move. In fact, my whole lower body wouldn't. 

"What the hell happened?" I asked aloud, getting a little panicked. 

Madame Pomfrey heard me and clicked over, her heels clicking furiously on the linoleum floor. 

"Kate, you're awake!" she said. 

I stopped myself from imagining her hung in a gallows. 

"What did you do to me?" I said in a low voice. 

"Why the HELL am I confined in bed? AGAIN?!" I shouted so loud that it might have wakened the dead. 

She should have started to scream at me and flap her arms around like a chicken like she usually did. But she just stood there, taking it all in, cracking such a small, full of irony smile. 

"Kate" she said softly. 

I gritted my teeth. 

"What?" I growled.

"I didn't confine you to bed, I didn't use a spell" she said as tenderly as possible as if she didn't want to break something.

"What are you saying?" I asked, the anger starting to evaporate.

"Katie dear, are you sure-" she started. 

"Don't you call me _Katie_, don't call me _dear_ and fucking get on with it!" I barked. 

It was then she started to go on like a doctor from ER. She held her hands in front of her and clasped them to together as if for security, for herself. 

"You've suffered a break in the twelfth vertebrae, second in the thoratic section. The blow destroyed your vertebrae and cut the spinal cord. You'll have to use a contraption such as a muggle wheelchair for the sole reason that magic will not be sufficient to carry you for the rest of your life. You're paralyzed from the waist down Kate" 

It didn't seem real at first, but that last sentence made it all come crashing down onto me. 

"You're paralyzed Kate"

Paralyzed. That word lept out of the air and the white medic uniform that Madame Pomfrey wore seemed to get brighter. It was like an angel emerged out of the stark white fabric and I let the angel close my eyes with a touch of his beautiful hands. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: The last chapter was a mess, sorry. But this one's alot better, aye?


	46. Oh Happy Day

Disclaimer: README! I've lost all my previous charm in disclaimers! I feel so sad! Anyway, check the last last chapter. Anyone have IDEAS for disclaimer cheer-uppers, review me on it!

Anonymous: Really happy that you like the story and all. But honey, bud, dude, you really should leave a name. A fake name at least...you know, so I don't end up writing here: "Person #1" "Dudette #442" or "Dumbass who didn't sign in" (it's humor, keep that in mind.)

  
  
  


**Poppy's POV**

Kate fell back onto her pillow and stared up at her with glazed over eyes. They twitched and closed, and Poppy came down onto Kate. 

"Kate! Kate!" she resisted from shaking the girl madly, and fumbled for her wand. 

Her sweaty fingers grasped it, and barely managed to raise it into the air before it slipped. 

"Shit" she muttered and bent down to pick it up. 

"Enneverate" 

Kate involuntarily opened her eyes and spoke in a very quiet voice. 

"Why didn't you just let me _die_?" 

Poppy didn't know what to say, she wrung her hands around her wand and sighed. 

"We all care for you too much Kate" she said in a mumbly voice. 

Kate looked away.

"If you really cared for me, you wouldn't have let me suffer"

Kate knew she was being unfair to Poppy, but she couldn't help it. She really would rather be dead than in the state she was in now. The feeling of helplessness and sadness clouded her mind and she started to cry, not caring if the mediwitch saw or not. 

_ /At least I can move my hands/_ she thought. _/What would I do without my hands? ...What will I do without my legs?/_

**3rd**

Over the next two days, Kate was continually sleeping. Poppy couldn't wake her up for naught and her patient slipped into a period of depression, waking up for a few minutes, or seconds at a time, then going right back to sleep. However, Severus was coming around the mend. He had opened his eyes on the second day, Aranel had hurriedly come over and clasped his hand. "Dad!" was her first word. It was like she was the little girl again, and he cried. 

The cruel Potions Master destroyed his reputation that day.

"Now for the hard part" said Poppy to herself as Aranel came in again to visit her father in bed. 

She came with Harry who looked jumpy. He was still shocked, a little scared, and angry that it was actually Snape as his father. But he had started to come in terms with the truth by long talks to Remus and Aranel, and even occasionally to himself. 

It was he who greeted his teacher and father. 

"Hey Dad" he said, the words felt odd on his tongue and Snape could've burst out laughing, but kept a straight face. 

"Who do you think you're fooling young man?" 

He dropped the 'Potter' at Aranel's request. Harry laughed a little, very nervously. 

"No really Sn- I mean...oh forget it, I have no idea how to call you. But really, remember the boy named Cameran that died when Professor Lupin failed to conduct the Transfer? Well...I'm the boy" 

There was a silence. 

"How did you-?" croaked Snape. 

"Like I said, it was Professor Lupin...he'll explain later..." said Harry, feeling a little deflated. 

"Potter, you piece of scum!" roared Snape with renewed ferocity. He grabbed at Harry who was too surprised to make a move. Aranel screamed and tried to pry her brother away from her father. But Harry suddenly found himself being hugged in a tight embrace. 

"I love you" said Snape in a muffled voice through his son's hair. 

"I'm going to kill Remus too, don't you worry" said Snape through tears. 

Harry was overcome with emotion, and Aranel watched sniffing, relieved that Harry wasn't killed straightaway. 

"Oh it's a happy family alright" she mused. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: Does anyone feel bad for Kate? And how about for Snape? Wonderful thing I've engineered, wot wot? Bangin' good I say! Anyway, what's with people not reviewing? Lol. 


	47. Strong Will

Disclaimer: All of J.K Rowling's characters are obviously hers and Kate Zephrem, Aranel Erin Snape, Emrissa, and this idea/plot are mine.

  
  
  


Kate slept soundly, she liked where she was. She could walk there, in a great stretch of field. And the butterflies...she loved butterflies. 

Then somehow, it was like he had recieved a brainwave. The next word that popped out Severus' mouth was "Kate". His brain processed what he just said and rearranged his thoughts. 

"Where's Kate?" he asked.

Aranel guiltily looked down, in the midst of all the happiness and excitement, she had forgotten about Kate. How could she forget!? She chided herself severly. And it was also her fault that Harry didn't know either. It was Poppy who pursed her lips for a second, then helped Severus get up to his distate. 

"Maybe she'll wake up for you" she said quietly and brought him over. 

Severus was surprised to see Kate sleeping, but her face was tired, grey. She didn't need sleep, he could tell. She needed sunlight, to get up and walk around, breath in some fresh air. He placed a hand on her ankle and tugged lightly. Knowing Kate, she would wake up and slap his hand, but she didn't. She didn't stir at all and Poppy bit her lip, on the verge of bursting into tears on his shoulder. "Don't" she said, keeping back her sobs. 

"She can't feel you Severus, she's paralyzed!" 

He drew his hand away slowly, shock running through him, vibrations, like a gong being hit. He walked over to the side of her bed and nudged the hair out of her face. 

"Kate?" he asked. 

It was like she wasn't in her body. So doubtful that she would ever wake up.

But her eyes opened slowly and started to close again when she caught sight of him. 

"Severus?" she asked slowly, like she wasn't sure he was actually there. 

Her voice seemed so dry and cracked that it also hurt him to listen to her. 

"Are you-?" he started, then stopped himself. 

"I could try and kill you right now, only it wouldn't work too well, being that I can't walk" she said in dry humor. 

"And...no, I am most definetly not alright. Thank you for asking though" she said. 

"Oh Kate" he murmured. 

"Since when did you get so soft?" asked Kate, she opened her eyes a little more and saw Aranel and Harry stand beside him, holding hands. 

"Oh" was her answer. 

"Must have been a kicker" 

"Kicker" she said to herself. 

"Is this a sign of insanity, or a want to commit suicide? Someone please tell me-" she said and Snape suddenly held her wrist in a tight grip. 

"Don't you even think about it Kate" he said. 

"Why shouldn't I? I have nothing left...no one cares. I don't really have a family, or made any good friends. What is there to live for? I just don't see the meaning of life anymore" she said and her eyes started to close again. 

He shook her arm violently. 

"Don't you dare go to sleep! It's not going to do anything!" 

"The butterflies are so beautiful..." she mumbled, but her eyes opened again. 

"You are so wrong Kate. We all care for you, we can be your family, and we are your friends. I don't understand how all the happiness just got knocked out you because of this. Fight it Kate. You don't have to die _now_" he said. 

"Have you ever felt so helpless? Like you couldn't do a single thing for yourself and that you always needed other people? Or that you hated yourself for what you've let yourself become? I want to die Sev, because I can't walk. Because I can't do anything by myself now, I'm always going to have someone creeped behind me, looking over my shoulder, checking if I'm okay, whether I want them to or not. And I hate myself for wanting to die, I hate what I've become because of this...I don't know what to do" her last sentence came as a whisper. 

A sad whisper to him only, and he understood. 

He understood the feeling of worthlessness, and self-hate. He stroked Kate's head and nodded. 

"Go to sleep for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow" 

She had this look on her face that made him want to chain himself to her bedpost, to make sure no one bothered her and to be able to talk to her. But she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. He slowly when out with his new family. There was a new pain in his chest that he couldn't explain. Maybe it was his heart...maybe that stone thing was finall beginning to crack. He breathed in and out, then gathered his children to him. 

"Let's get a bit of sleeping done for ourselves" he said and they nodded numbly. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: I wrote the rest of the story in one night, so you'll have a nice flow of chapters, but...I'm so sad! I was smashing my head against the wall this morning thinking about this chapter! lol. 


	48. A Surprise

Disclaimer: CHEcK THE LAST D@MNED CHAPTER IF YOU WANT IT SO MUCH! lol, don't kill me

  
  
  


The next day, Severus woke up early and changed, feeling a little discomfort in his ribs. He hurried past the sleeping Aranel and Harry to the Infirmary. He pulled up a chair next to Kate's bed. Her eyelids fluttered, then opened. 

"You" she said. 

"Me" he answered. 

"How was your sleep?" he asked. 

She blinked a few times. 

"I don't know, sometimes it gets worse as I sleep more. I want to go out Sev! I want to explore like I did before and suprise you. I want to have fun" she said and tried to lift herself higher on the pillow. 

He moved to help her, but stopped on second thought. 

"Thank you" she said as she finally got as high as she wanted to. 

"It's nice when people know what you want" he said. 

"It is" she stretched and yawned. 

"Do you think there's any way for me to go outside?" she asked glumly. 

"I could ask Dumbledore for the wheelchair" he said quietly. 

"It's disgusting" she whispered. 

"I'm disgusting. I hate myself" 

He hugged her, catching her off guard in the middle of her ramblings and she stopped. 

"What's gotten into you?" she asked. 

"You" he said simply and she managed a smile. 

"I don't want the wheelchair" she sighed. 

"I, don't...want it" 

"It's the only way" he said. 

"I know, which is why I hate it more" she sighed again, more quietly so he wouldn't hear, and then hugged him back around the neck. 

"I love you great big bear" she said affectionatly and he chuckled. 

He came back with permission from Dumbledore who gave him a twinkle-eyed look and Poppy. He carried Kate in his arms outside, then magicked the wheelchair to him. He placed Kate in it and she grimanced. 

"I have a surprise for you" he said, sounding almost cheerful. 

"What would that be?" she asked. 

"You'll find out" he said and apparated. 

  
  
  


Author's Note: "You great big bear!" That was fun, but anyway...no, I don't want to give it away! 

*Grin evilly*

Go ahead! Try and kill me! I am immortal! MWahahah! Remember, if you DO manage somehow, no more chapters!!!! *people scream NOOOO!* 


	49. Butterfly Fields

Disclaimer: Check last chapter

  
  
  


They found themselves to be in a very large field. 

"Where are we?" asked Kate. 

"Mexico" he said, and pointed to the trees. 

"Look" 

The wind blew past and the leaves rustled together, only they weren't leaves. They were a brilliant orange foilage of monarch butterflies. She sat breathless. 

"How did you know?" she asked. 

"You were mumbling yesterday, I though it was only fitting" he said, starting to sound like himself. 

"Beautiful" she said. "They're beautiful." 

And indeed they were. Each one was a frame of intricate black lines, filled in with a bright orange. White dots lined the edges and they flapped their wings very slowly. Trees and trees all around them were hosting at least three hunderd of the butterflies and she begged to be underneath the trees. Severus obligingly rolled her into the spaced out forest of trees. She closed her eyes for a second, and breathed in the air. Then stretched her hand out to the branch of a nearby tree. Severus bent it down a little and she let a small monarch crawl onto her finger. 

"You are a majestic thing" she said to it and look at it level with her eyes. 

There was a loud bang as a tree next to them toppled over, its inhabitants quickly flying away. Kate whipped her head around. 

"What's going on?" she asked to Severus. 

He didn't even think about the possibility. Lucius and Macnair blasted trees left and right, making butterflies shoot of them and create an orange fog of flying insects. 

"Severus! We've found you at last! Peter gave us some interesting information about how you and your daughter destroyed our Lord" said Lucius. 

Macnair swung his short axe around on a cord, he liked physical objects. There was more blood when something was hit. 

"Get away Lucius!" shouted Severus, he took out his wand and pointed at his opponent. 

The axe flew in a dangerous arc in his direction and he wasn't fast enough to dodge. It grazed his fingertips and chopped his wand neatly in two. He gripped his bleeding fingers, and backed away. 

"Traitor Severus! It's a shame Master didn't find you earlier, he would have had so much fun torturing you" said Lucius laughing and bounded forth. 

"Obliviate!" he shouted, the spell shot through a few butterflies which dropped dead and Severus was able to dodge it. 

Lucius cursed. 

"These damned butterflies, I can't get a good shot at him." 

Macnair took from his arsenal of hunting knives, a long curved one and grinned ferally. 

"We'll get close enough" he assured, and they ran at Severus. 

"Agrrahh!" 

Severus fell to the ground as Macnair stabbed his shoulder from behind. He had no seen him coming until too late. Kate screamed, not being able to do much else. But being sensible, she stopped and tried to think of something to do. 

Blood poured out of his shoulder as Macnair pounced on his back to deliver another blow. His whole right side was numb, all he could feel was somethig warm gushing out and he rolled over painfully to get Macnair off. On the ground, he saw the two pieces of his wand. The dragon heartstring was slashed in the wood splintered in a few places. His view was blocked by obstruction and looked up to find it was Kate, manuvering herself to pick up his broken wand. 

_/Oh no, they're going to see her/_ was his only thought as Macnair plunged the knife repeatedly into his leg. 

Kate's heart pounded, she had reached the site of his wand and heard him scream. He was actually next to her, but the whirlwind of confused butterflies kept her hidden from view as she attemtped to retrieve the pieces of his wand. 

"I hope this works, I really do" she said and reached over, bent as far as she could over the side of the wheelchair, but it wasn't enough. 

Her fingers were almost there, then she was knocked violently out of her seat. It was Lucius. 

"So...you're the mudblood my son hates." he said, then kicked her. 

The wind was knocked out of Kate and she grabbed the piece of wand. She could see the dragon heartstring inside it and it made her nauseuous. She pointed it at Lucius. 

"Stupefy!" a weak spark of energy popped out of the wand, but died out as it made its way towards Lucius. 

He laughed. 

"You are so pitiful, yet entertaining, I suppose that's the way things are" he pointed his wand at her. 

"Destructivo Veda!" 

It looked like Kate exploded at those words, there was a brilliant flash of light and Severus screamed, for Kate. 

"NO!" he kicked Macnair away and punched Lucius with a hard left hook. 

"You bastard!" he yelled and went into a furious procession of kicking and punching, not caring about the pain or the loss of blood he was suffering. 

  
  
  



	50. Picking Flowers

Disclaimer: ARG! Uhhh....J.K Rowling's characters belong to her, Kate Zephrem, Aranel Erin Snape, Emrissa and this idea/plot are mine.

  
  
  


In the end, Lucius had been brutally beaten to death by Severus and Macnair had stumbled onto one of his own knives in confusion. Severus stood alone, the butterflies had gone and the wheelchair tipped over on its side. He noticed the large red stains in the ground and realized it was his blood. He picked up the remnants of his wand. 

"Why does everything have to go wrong?" he snarled, the old Snape coming back. 

He felt a weight on his bloody shoulder and looked at it. A small butterfly perched ontop of it, flapping its wings slowly. 

"What are you doing here, get off with the rest of your friends" he said in a nasty way. 

He limped from the area to find that the butterfly was still ontop of his shoulder. Being too angry and hurt, he didn't pay any attention to it and apparated near school grounds. He almost collapsed before reaching Hogwarts and made way to his lab. He cast the few healing spells he knew and drank two potions before feeling a little better. He shed his bloody robes and donned new ones, an orange blur moved from his shoulder to his desk. He sat down, looking at the butterfly. 

"What do you want from me? To torment me about Kate?" he shouted. 

"Is that it?" he grew angry and pounded the table. 

The butterfly launched itself into the air and fell into his ink well. 

"Stupid thing" he muttered and pull it out. 

It set itself upon flying in strange patterns on his desk and when it was done, stood at the edge, waiting for Severus. 

"Emm...Ee" he said, reading the letters. 

He looked from the butterfly to the table, then back, then did it again. 

"I don't believe it" he said to himself. 

"You're Kate, aren't you?" he asked the butterfly. 

It hovered, level to his face. 

"You stupid stupid girl!" he yelled suddenly. 

The butterfly backed away quickly. 

"You tried to turn yourself into an Animagus, and you don't know how to turn back!" he grasped the meaning of all the books she wanted from him and the butterfly lowered its antennae in an embarrassed sort of way. 

His anger faded away as he let Kate hop onto his finger. 

"You are a _very_ stupid girl" he said in good humor. 

She stuck her curled tongue out and he smirked. 

"People are going to think I'm crazy you know" he said as he set Kate onto his shoulder. 

She waved her antennae up and down in agreement. 

"And you don't mind at all...that's just like you." 

"Butterflies don't live very long you know, you could've been a better animal" 

She seemed to mentally shrug, 'as long as I'm happy' was her supposed answer and he walked out, the limp still with him from the recent wound. 

"I think I need to pick some flowers for you" 

~El Fin

  
  
  



	51. Epilogue

  
  
  


Epilogue

Everyone was barely surprised when they saw Snape walk outside in the sunshine and pick some flowers from school grounds. He borrowed a vase from Minerva who was still in shock of the news of his family. He put the flowers in the water-filled vase and Kate flew to the them, drinking some nectar. 

"Come on" he said and Kate hopped back onto his shoulder. 

He went up to Dumbledore's office to explain what had happened and the Headmaster looked impressed at the butterfly. He peered at her through his half-moon spectacles and smiled. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked and Kate flew around his head to show her happiness. 

She landed on his finger and he very carefully and lightly stroked the edges of her wings. 

"She's the youngest Animagus in History" he said to Severus who nodded. 

"But it's almost a waste, she doesn't know how to return to her human form" he said a little angry. 

Kate plastered herself to his nose and Dumbledore chuckled. 

"Kate doesn't seem to think so" 

Severus growled, but didn't fool Kate. 

"Severus, she's not a normal butterfly and won't die after a week. She could live to a maxium of ten years in this form. In that time, appreciate her and perhaps in time you'll find a way to bring her back" said Dumbledore putting a hand on his shoulder. 

He blinked. The thought of finding a way to turn her back never occurred to him and he suddenly felt lighter. Kate landed on his head this time and Dumbledore and Severus walked out of the office. 

They stood at the High Table in the Great Hall and Dumbledore addressed the school which was gathered there. 

"Three days ago, Voldemort struck Hogwarts and it seemed that two people we cared for were dead. But while Professor Snape had recovered, Miss Kate Zephrem was paralyzed during the attack." 

There was a silence. 

"Today, there was another attack on Professor Snape and Miss Zephrem where he was wounded in trying to defend his student and Miss Zephrem was thought dead..." he started to explain what had happened and what was thought of Kate. 

"But Kate achieved something none of us thought she could, or would do. At the age of fourteen-" 

'Fourteen?' thought all the students, 'but she was placed with the fifth years...'. 

"Yes Kate was placed with the fifth years because she was ahead in her studies. She achieved an Animagus form" he said and Minerva gasped. 

"But- but. That's impossible, she couldn't have learned so quickly!" 

"However one downside is that Miss Zephrem didn't have enough time to learn how to return to her human shape and is therefore permanently in her animal form" 

Dumbledore finished and one tentative student raised his hand. 

"Yes Mister Weasley?" he asked. 

"What did she turn into?" asked Ron. 

Severus carefully took Kate into his cupped hands and threw her into the air. Her wings caught air and she flew gracefully around the Hall, landing on Ron. 

  
  
  


Severus Snape lived happily with his family. He developed a soft spot for the wonderful orange monarchs and girls with the spark of life in them.  
Aranel lived on to marry Remus Lupin and to have a baby boy and girl named Hephrismia and Ian.   
Harry had accepted the fact that Severus was his true father and legally changed his last name into the hyphenate: Snape-Potter. He kept the Potter in honor of his mother and is famous auror.  
As for Kate, she's still a butterfly, although five years more aged. Her best friend Severus takes care of her well and brings fresh butterfly bushes to her everyday. 

  
  
  



	52. Ultimate Disclaimer, fun stuff, an impor...

Ultimate Disclaimer For Whole Fanfic

Important, read through everything if you're interested in using something. And also, possible sequel alert, so you HAVE to read through everything!

1. Kate Zephrem, Emrissa (the house elf), Aranel Erin Snape are my characters. Anyone who takes them without my permission will be hunted down. I am not joking, this is a serious matter. 

2. The plot is mine, however the Severitus idea is not mine. That plotline in the story was based on a challenge. Thank you, that was a fun challenge. 

3. The idea of Snape being ticklish was to my whim...but that's mine too! (lol, you can make him ticklish if you want to)

4. Okay, the whole paradox thing shall be explained. 

  
Kate was a paradox just like everyone who is reading this and the Harry Potter books because they simply know too much about their world. (If there is) If we were brought there, it's like a time travel factor. We know what happened to all the characters without knowing them personally or seeing them. We know what will happen to them, and we also know that they're supposedly not real. So it creates a paradox for them not to be real because they're book characters written by someone, and at the same time for them to be real people with real feelings. Imagine if we were to go over to their world, we screw everything up, giving away endings, we might as well state ourselves as gods. If something like that were to happen, we'd destroy their world by changing all the courses of their lives. So in that aspect, there could be a nice Snape, nice Draco, mean Harry, perverted Hermione, etc. 

5. Kate had those headaches because of the memory charms wearing off. As long as she didn't remember anything she read about the HP world, everyone was relatively safe. But Kate was still a danger, which is why Fudge would've tried to kill her to prevent anything strange and dangerous from happening. 

6. Just so you know, the portrait hall was just a figment of my imagination, therefore, I made it up...oh whatever.

7. CORRECTION: I know the thing in the lake is a squid, not an octopus. But I had just dissected a squid in school and was smelling like one. Sorry, but I really couldn't stand anymore squid that day. 

8. In my point of view, there ARE restrictions to magic. After all, how come the magical world isn't full of chaos where everyone lives forever and can control each other without effort? The spells obviously have some sort of binding and important form. 

9. I've read an article on trying to turn people into animals. It is definetly possible, although in theory because once extra molecules, or extraneous molecules are put in or taken out, there is no definite way to bring the person back to their original form. 

10. Occamy idea! So mine! You can use the word occamy, because that isn't my own creation, but the idea of it being a split spirit of a powerful character is mine. 

11. Emblezon Potion. That is also my creation. As for potions and spells, use my permission and state my username when using them in your own fanfic. I want to be able to read other people's stories that way and yes, I am a little paranoid and grabby.

12. Heunt root. I really don't care, except that it's a part of the Emblezon Potion. It's kind of something I just jumbled together. Feel free to use that ingredient in anything. 

13. Harpy. The word isn't mine, but my idea on the animal habits, what it looks like, blah, is. So as always, if you're going to use it, email me (spclighter89@aol.com), tell me which story it's in, and ALWAYS state me that I own that piece of info. 

14. I almost forgot! Lindsay Laurenson is also mine!

15. Eradico is the spell to destroy (bones). Basically, when done right, there will be a long bang along with the person feeling extreme pain in the area hit. Most of the time, there are shattered bones, and internal bleeding. This spell is my property. 

16. Antango is a spell used to tease things, attract, or distract animals/people to or away from someone else. My spell too.

17. A Transfer is also my property since I made it up. A Transfer is when a living being, usually a human baby is transferred from one person to another. It is not possible to transfer a child to a male, since it would kill the male in trying to give birth. When doing a Transfer, the correct way is to say that someone conducts the Transfer. The conductor would link the two people together by means of blood and act as a conducting conduit between them. The conductor can be male or female, but the guidelines are that this person must know how to conduct a transfer. A failed transfer would come as the baby staying in the original person's womb, or being turned to raw energy, therefore losing the person. When one is successful, the effects are not immediate and will develop slowly, almost as long as a regular pregnancy. Usually a transfered life takes about six months to fully develop again. The conductor is usually very tired after the ordeal. 

18. Destructivo Veda. A spell to kill someone and destroy their body. Like a spontaneous combustion, only not spontaneous and no bodily remains are found. Everyone is basically disintegrated. Also mine.

19. Ara Aquilo. My spell. A spell to create a protective shield of air.

20. IMPORTANT! Should I do a sequel? I have a very good idea in minD! But I also have another new character, but that person isn't compatible with Kate. Help me!!!!!!!


	53. SelfAnalysis You don't really have to re...

Self Analysis

Okay, so the story actually turned out pretty well although I'm sure that none of my readers had expected the ending I had in store for them. Although I had alot of problems writing. There was that long long gap where I had writer's block and my problem is that I simply had too many plot lines. 

It's amazing that I even managed to tie everything up neatly enough. But signs of my story deteriorating was when Aranel first made her appearance and when Harry realized he had Snape as his dad. My plot lines were: 

1. Severitus challenge. Harry is Snape's son, has a physical change, Lupin must also appear in fic. 

2. Aranel, Snape's daughter. Big gap between those two because of her being sent away at a young age. 

3. The deal with the Flashbacks and Lindsay, that ties with Aranel and Harry.

4. Kate. Everyone thought 'what the hell is this? This isn't a Severitus fanfic!' And mostly it isn't, the top plot line was Kate's whole experience and effect on Snape. 

5. The occamy was a little disgusting, I mushed it up alot. But it was still a major plot line where evil takes form. Harry had to destroy this foe and he was...way too easy. 

More problems: people saw that there wasn't enough HP trio action going on. I just thought that too much wasn't needed in this fanfic because it was a mostly Kate and Snape story. Sorry. But I did add the Weasley's for humor. And humor they did hand out. 

Spelling errors, I'm mostly a very good typist, but when one types quickly in the middle of the night, there are always a few minor errors, such as this run on sentence right here. Betas, yes I know are very helpful, but I'm squeamish about showing a pre-lim story to another person. I like to keep everything to myself. However, I may think of taking up a Beta-reader sometimes. Sorry, no part time pay. lol

One last thing to emphasize. I KNOW THAT THIS WASN'T SUCH A HARDCORE SEVERITUS STORY! Hey man! *waves to Severitus* That was a secondary plot line and all others besides this one and Kate's were just groundwork to fool around with. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Flames are too, although I've never gotten one before, I suspect all of them go: "You suck ass!" And well...that's just retarded, but whatever. 

_Ciao! Until Next time!_


End file.
